Haven
by Dragenphly
Summary: Slash. Harry gets captured by Death Eaters, and when he returns broken, his magic has changed beyond repair. Discontinued
1. Prologue

****

Haven

****

Rating: R

****

Pairing: Harry/Draco

****

Warnings: Slash. Non-consensual sex. Torture.

****

Summary: Harry gets caught. Beaten. Abused. Goes insane…and gets rescued. How will his friends cope with Harry? How will Harry cope with Harry? Especially when he meets his old captors again…

****

Disclaimer: Not mine. I just run off with them and torture them horribly.

****

Author's Note: This is my third re-post of this story and I hope it's here to stay. I edited the prologue so it would fit the guidelines but if you see anything that you think might make them kick me off, please tell me and I'll edit and repost (I'm slightly paranoid). So YES, you've seen this story before, but just give it another try all the same…

****

Review: You people inspire me. It's appreciated. But if you don't…there's not much I can do, eh?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Prologue:

Harry remembered Dudley watching a movie once. _American History X_, if he remembered correctly. There was a young man, tattooed with the Swastika, who had grabbed a black boy, forced him down onto the pavement. Forced him to open his mouth, to eat the stone, as it were. Then he had taken his boot and smashed it into the back of the boy's skull. The crunch had reverberated throughout the house, and Harry's legs couldn't carry him to the bathroom fast enough. People were monsters.

The cold candlelight flickered, casting strange shapes upon the damp walls of the large underground prison. This is a cliché, Harry thought - a fucking joke. As he moved, the binds dug into his wrists, but Harry barely felt it now. Only the stripes on the wall, made by his own blood, told him how long he had been here.

Three weeks. Harry had only been at his Aunt's and Uncles for a day, when the wards broke down. Someone tore into his room, muttered a '_Stupefy' _and that was it. That was all it had taken to capture the 'famous Harry Potter'. He spat on the ground bitterly. There was nothing after that. Three weeks he had been left here, on the cold stone floor. There was a bowl in the corner, from which Harry could drink like a dog. There was no food, at least, he couldn't remember eating any–but he wasn't getting thinner, so he must be getting it somehow. He had seen no one since, and that scared him the most.

Not one Death Eater had come down the stairs yet, nor had any sign of Voldemort crept into his dreams. It unnerved Harry - the silence before the storm, and he had been almost anxious for something to happen. Anything. Anything instead of this waiting. It made him unstable. And Harry was afraid his captors knew it.

xxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks and one day after he had been, people came down the stairs. He watched from a corner as pairs of heavy military boots descended into the murky cavern. Pair after pair tramped down the stairs, and Harry felt bile rise in his throat as he saw the figure of a young girl being pulled along with them.

Heavy boots walked towards him, and grabbed his neck, shoving him forward as the circle of boots closed around him and the other prisoner. He ventured a glance upwards, but was hit around the head for this. However, he had seen the masks. Death Eaters. What a surprise.

From underneath his lashes, he regarded the girl opposite him, blond and slightly chubby. A schoolmate, then. A Hufflepuff…Hannah Abbott. A puzzled look crossed his features…she wasn't a pureblood then? He wouldn't know. She looked back at him with large frightened eyes, and Harry grew angry. He had to do something. Anything. Even the smallest thing would make a difference. Maybe.

They noticed his struggling, and one pair of boots moved forward.

'_Sedate_' A whisper, a wave of a wand, and Harry felt himself calm. Hazy. As if he was wrapped in cotton wool. Hannah Abbott's fearful eyes still upset him, but it was too…far away to do anything. He struggled briefly as the boots closed in, knowing in the depth of his heart something horrible was going to happen, but the spell wrapped it's soothing claws around his mind, and he sank to the ground, eyes open.

There was very little sound. None of the Death Eaters seemed to talk to each other, appearing to follow a ready-made plan. The girl…Hannah…that was it…Hannah was dragged to her feet. Shivering, she looked at the masks around her, and then at Harry Potter on the floor. As a Hufflepuff, she was loyal to fault, and had been devastated when Cedric had died. She, like most of her friends, had blamed Harry in their grief, but during fifth year she had followed him, during the D.A. and more. Now looking at the fallen saviour, she felt guilty, and ridiculous.

'We placed all our hopes on Harry. Who does Harry place his hopes on?'

Harry watched as a whisper echoed around the cavern, shaking the candles in their holders. Again with the Hollywood effects, he thought, and allowed himself a dazed smile. He felt as if he was floating as he watched the shadows repeat the whisper.

'_Mona Lisa smile.'_

Harry had no idea what it meant. Hannah didn't either. Harry placed his head completely on the floor, and watched as a pair of boots stepped up to Hannah. He made a movement, and suddenly Hannah screamed, screamed in pain, screamed loudly and it tore around the stone walls.

There was red on the floor. It looked like liquid. It was blood. Whose blood was it? Hannah's blood. Why was Hannah bleeding? Harry didn't know. So he looked up. There were two cuts on Hannah Abbott's face, right next to the corners of her mouth, like someone had tried to pull her smile through.

Dull concern reflected in Harry's eyes, as the pair of boots moved to show Harry the full procedure. Two men grabbed the plump Hufflepuff and held her. The last man punched her in the stomach and yet Harry knew…it could be worse.

It was. Salt was passed around the circle to the Death Eater standing to the side of Hannah Abbott. Dark eyes burned into Harry's own, and then with a swift movement, salt was poured into the open wounds. He threw up as he watched the blond girl claw at her face, but be hindered by the men around.

"Let her go. Turn her loose on Diagon Alley. She has no idea how lucky she has been."

Two Death Eaters left, carrying the still screaming girl with them. All boots turned to him, and Harry's stomach contracted. This was it. Now…he was really in trouble.

'Just remember. You're Harry. You're Harry.'

xxxxxxxxxx

The boy had been rocking himself in the corner for the last twenty-four minutes. Of course, he didn't know it had been twenty-four minutes. He didn't know much about time anymore, except how much reprieve he would have in between 'sessions'. It depended on who was conducting the session.

There was Dark. A Death Eater with dark eyes, and heavy boots and a horrific taste for pain. Those sessions were the worst, the boy thought. There was Lucius, whom he recognised by his eyes. His sessions were routine, and the boy almost looked forward to them. He didn't know the others. There was a woman, sometimes, he thought. She was deranged, but delighted in finding new ways to hurt him. She always succeeded.

He continued rocking, telling himself he had to think about something else. Not about the sessions. Not about the sessions. He would think about…about silence. It was always silent down here. Or maybe it was more silent since Dark had punctured his left eardrum. Not about the sessions.

The disgusting bit was that it was all…routine. It was wake-up, have a cup of coffee, do a spot of torturing in the cavern, read the newspaper. It was pointless. The outcome was the same, no? Either way, he would end up dead. Sooner rather than later if the boots continued the way they did…Not about the sessions.

He needed to remember more things. He knew he had a name. And that name was…that name was…was Harry. Yes. It was Harry. And he had friends. Ron. And Hermione. Hogwarts - that's where he went to school…it was too silent.

A step at a time, Harry shuffled forward. He didn't like leaving his rocking position. It was cold. Heat moves upwards…he remembered that from a science class he had in school. Not Hogwarts though. A Muggle school. Before Hogwarts.

Dark footsteps came down the stairs. Harry squealed and shook his head. The boots stopped in front of him. It was Dark. Harry couldn't see much through his dirty glasses. Then, he was punched in the face, and he couldn't see at all.

A low, smooth chuckle was heard, and it was the only warning Harry got. He folded in on himself, and still there was silence. Then he was picked up and placed on a stone slab, face down.

"Well, here I have you, three hours, all to myself."

Three hours, Harry frantically started counting. Three hours. How long was three hours again? It was cold. The stone was cold to his naked skin. They had stripped off his clothes almost immediately after Hannah left. No sense on putting clothes on those who don't need it. He had been embarrassed for all of five minutes before the pain started. Then - his nakedness didn't seem to matter much.

Liquid was poured over Harry's back. It was cold, but soothing at the same time. It felt nice, there on his back, dripping off his feet. A fizzing noise got his attention.

"Do you know what that is?"

"No" his voice answered, and it was loud in the usually still cavern. He smelt something…

Pain. Painpainpainpainpain. His back, his legs, his shoulders, pain, white hot flames danced merrily on his back and Harry screamed and it hurt and there was…pain burning hot hot scalding his back and it was there and off off and he couldn't roll over pain burning he screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed.

Then it was gone. The burning was gone. The pain was still there. Harry was tied to the stone slab. His back was burnt. His legs were burnt. His shoulders were burnt. Harry welcomed darkness.

xxxxxxxxxx

The boy started speaking out loud, to drown out the silence. He didn't like the silence anymore. No one called him by his name and he mustn't forget it - it was very important that he didn't forget it - so he called himself by his name. The brittle sounds he produced were far from comforting but silence was worse, silence magnified the boots when they came and Harry feared the boots.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry was tied to the stone slab once again. Dark was drawing nearer, and Harry shivered. His hair had grown (who would cut it for him) and he still couldn't see (who would fix his glasses for him). He was dirty. A dirty naked boy. That was him. The burns didn't hurt nearly as much. Just sometimes, when they peeled the scabs without telling him.

A heavy hand trailed up his legs and Harry shook his head. None of the others touched him. Dark touched him always. Dark wasn't afraid of getting tainted with impure blood. Dark didn't care. Dark only wanted to hurt Harry. Dark seemed to make it his personal mission.

The heavy hand fondled and squeezed and pinched and it hurt, it hurt and Harry shook his head as the breathing above him became laboured.

"No?"

"No no Harry doesn't want this." An amused laugh and the silence was quiet and Harry was still. The hand moved up and roughly turned his face towards Dark and Harry heard his collarbone SNAP but it was okay, it wasn't the first time.

Harry tried to crawl away but Dark let his hand squeeze the broken collarbone and Harry screamed, and sank back. Dark picked him up anyway and shoved him to his knees. This was familiar now came the whips Harry knew whips knew them like the back of his…back there were cuts on his back from the whips and Harry knew the whips.

Not this time. The breathing was still heavy. There was a rustle and a clink as something hit the floor.

"I have these urges. Sometimes they just…appear. And I can't seem to get rid of them, Harry."

And Harry tried, he honestly tried but he had never done this before and he was trying to relax but it wasn't working and his collarbone hurt and – Harry was really doing nothing anymore except trying to not choke…and it didn't matter anyway because he was thrown across the cavern and he hit his head and it became dark.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry was a good pet. Once Dark had crossed a boundary, others followed. In a moment of lucidity Harry wondered what Draco Malfoy would say if he told him he pleasured his father orally almost everyday.

Nobody healed his injuries. But it was alright, because then Harry didn't have to think about the fact that he was a Death Eater whore. The pain would forbid it.

xxxxxxxxxx

Time passed. His hair grew longer. Harry didn't look at himself much. He preferred to close his eyes and talk to himself. It helped, a little.

"It's okay. We can find someone to cut your hair once you're out of here, Harry." Harry nodded to himself.

"Harry don't be frightened, it's alright…"

"Harry's not frightened. He's tired. He wants to go home." Harry vaguely remembered home. He thought he did. Maybe.

xxxxxxxxxx

He was in the circle of boots. On his knees, as usual. Knees were a good place for a pet to be.

'Harry's no pet.'

'Yes, Harry is. Harry is a pet who belongs to Dark.'

'Harry isn't.'

'Harry is.'

'No I'm not.'

He stopped. Time stopped. He wasn't. He wouldn't be. On his knees, he turned to the group, sought out Dark, and snarled. This only garnered ridicule as the surrounding Death Eaters laughed at him.

"Stop laughing." They continued. "Stop." He saw malicious amusement in their eyes and snapped.

"STOP LAUGHING." They fell silent as Harry tore at his hair.

"You're pathetic. I'm Harry Potter and you captured me weeks, maybe months ago–yet I'm still alive? What kind of half-brained organisation is this? You, you, you–" he pointed at the surrounding Death Eaters "you're pathetic. You rape children because of the power? Bollocks - you rape me because you got some sick fascination with me - your ideals? They're bullshit! Death to Mud bloods and Muggles. I'm no Pureblood, but yet you all want satisfaction? You're nothing but a grovelling bunch of sycophants. Follow your great half-blood master…you call yourself Death Eaters? You can't even dispose of a sixteen-year-old because of your fear of a snivelling rotting corpse. You follow a man who makes anagrams of his name…isn't it childish? A new world order? Do you really think he will share power? You're nothing but pawns… pitiful excuses for people, and to get some sense to power you rape children. Brave men and women you are…if you are proud of what you're doing - why hide behind your masks? Why skulk around in dungeons and dark alleyways…you are nothing. The light didn't want you so you lick your wounds in the dark." Harry swallowed and then laughed "but the dark doesn't want you either…the dark has no use for recreants like you…pathetic…" he coughed and fell silent.

The woman stepped forward. Bellatrix, he knew, after several more creative torture sessions. She narrowed her deranged eyes and knocked him to the floor. Then she used her wand to lift a piece of stone off the slab, and dropped it on Harry's back. He felt his spinal cord snap like a pencil, realised with devastation he would never walk again.

Dark looked at the comatose boy on the floor.

"Why did you do that?" He hissed at the woman. The woman smiled.

"Nothing magic can't fix.

xxxxxxxxxx

Nothing magic can't fix. That seemed to be the new motto of the incensed Death Eaters. They happily broke every bone in his body, knowing that if they broke something vital they could always mend it again.

Then again, raping a person with broken limbs didn't really work. So came the new plan. Bellatrix smiled deliciously as she woke Harry up. Most of his bones weren't broken anymore - she left ones like the nose and collarbone unfixed, knowing pain with pleasure was the best.

"…you make me do these sinful things to you, pet…" Dark whispered as he raped Harry whilst Bellatrix cast the Cruciatus.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Harry doesn't know how longs he's been here. No Harry doesn't know. Harry tries to count the smudges but they're faded faded faaaaaaaaaded…"

The boy rocked himself, humming a tune as he scratched his scabs. There were always scabs. His body was white, he was small and his hair was long and there were always scabs. He liked pulling the scabs. Besides, if he didn't the boots would…

xxxxxxxxxx

There were dark curses no one had heard of, no one had tried to even research in the last decades, but suddenly they were found again and all tried out on Harry. That was okay. Pain made the silence quiet.

"Pain pain is here to stay, don't go away…come again every day…" Somehow he knew those weren't the correct words but he shuddered and continued rocking.

xxxxxxxxxx

Then one day it was all over. Dark came down for a session…Harry wasn't sure if it was torture or rape, which was torture too, but Harry wasn't sure in any case but suddenly there was an explosion of light and Harry looked up in awe as people streamed through a hole in the wall.

"Harry! Harry! There's people coming through the wall!!" He told himself. "They must be ghosts. People can't get through walls. But there's a hole. Oh okay."

He watched happily as the lights flew overhead, there was shouting and curses flew through the air and suddenly…up up up went Harry and out of the wall and he was flying.

"Harry you're not flying" he whispered to himself "you're being carried. Be very very quiet. We're hunting rabbits!!"

The arms in which he lay pulled him tighter but he managed to turn around and see the hole in the wall, and he waved goodbye! goodbye! to it because he was obviously leaving and then he turned and looked at a man and he was unfamiliar and it was time to go to sleep.

So Harry drifted off and was carried away from the noise and the silence was there but then the silence became quiet too and Harry knew no more.

xxxxxxxxxx


	2. Let It Begin

**HAVEN**

RATING: R.

PAIRING: Harry/Draco

WARNING: **SLASH, which means two boys engaging in a sexual relationship **

SUMMARY: Harry gets Caught. Abused. Goes insane…and gets rescued. How will his friends cope with Harry? How will Harry cope with Harry? Especially when he meets his old captors again…

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. I just run off with them and torture them horribly.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to EVERYBODY who reviewed, even if it's the third time you have done so! I appreciate it immensely and I promise we'll get to the newer chapters soon. Hope you like.

REVIEW: You people inspire me. It's appreciated. But if you don't…there's not much I can do, eh?

xxxx

**Chapter One: Let it begin…**

"No."

"No?" Hermione and Ron looked at each other in frustration, then back at the Headmaster blocking the entrance to the Hospital Wing.

"But…but Harry's in there…you've got to let us see him!" Hermione twisted her hands in her lap and Ron's face contorted with anger.

"YOU'RE THE BLOODY REASON HE'S IN THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! I WANT TO SEE MY BEST FRIEND. NOW!" He deflated almost immediately but the look of defiance still graced his features.

Professor Dumbledore looked at the two Gryffindors in front of him. He saw they were on edge and tired of the constant worrying they had done in the last few weeks, when it had become clear Harry was no longer at the Dursleys. School had been in session for a few days already, but the conspicuous absence of one Harry Potter had disrupted many a lesson with questions.

"I apologise, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley. I know how worried you must be, how much you care for Harry. Normally, I would have no reserves in letting you see Mr. Potter, but, as it is, his condition is…most unusual."

"But it's nothing you can't fix?" Hermione asked. When Dumbledore was silent her voice rose slightly.

"Isn't it?" More silence.

"Professor Dumbledore?" A weary look met her eyes.

"Sir?"

"Don't let me find you here - you presence will **not** be tolerated this time. Steer clear of this place, and I will come and tell you when you may visit your friend."

Both Gryffindors turned back, defeated for the moment, but already planning ways to sneak in unnoticed.

"Oh, and Ms. Granger?" The girl turned around to face him.

"There will be certain…forces…ensuring you are following of my request." A sharp look of anger shot across both of their features as they stared at the Headmaster.

They left without acknowledging his last remark.

xxxx

"Filius, I believe Ms. Granger is most displeased with me, and will no doubt try to visit Mr. Potter at all costs. I would like you to place some charms around this area…you know what I speak of."

The tiny wizard nodded his acquiescence, and hurried off, leaving Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to stroke his beard in a contemplating manner.

The small figure hidden under the covers of the bed would tremble every so often, a definite sign of a prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus curse. When they had rescued Harry, it hadn't been possible to see what exactly was wrong with him. At first glance, it seemed very little damage had actually been done, but then again, Harry hadn't woken for the past twelve hours.

Remus Lupin pushed through the curtains surrounding the bed, and looked at Albus in despair.

"How bad is it?" Dumbledore paid no attention to him, but seemed to stare through him instead, looking out of the window.

"Albus?" The second shaking appeared to startle Dumbledore out of whatever thought he was having and he smiled sadly at the werewolf.

"Ah, Remus." Remus became a bit more agitated at the continued avoidance of his question.

"Albus - how is Harry?" Piercing blue eyes held rock brown ones, neither backing down. The blue eyes relented, and the ever-present twinkle dimmed slightly.

"Harry is…unwell. It is hard to determine everything when the boy isn't awake to co-operate, but it seems he has been both externally and internally severely damaged. Poppy has taken care of any outward signs - there were some scabs and scars that were taken care of quite easily…however, she cannot do anything about the burns covering his body. Not yet, not until we know the exact cause a little better. We also examined him to the best of our abilities…Remus, I would like you to sit down."

Remus fell into the seat closest to Harry's bed. He gave a small whimper as he stared at the bundle under the covers. Harry looked as if one hex would finish him off…and Remus was not ready to lose another member of his pack. Not so soon after…he raised his eyes back to the Headmaster.

"My boy, I trust you have some idea of how Death Eaters work?" A short nod. "Then…it is with my deepest fear and loathing that I regret to inform you that Harry most certainly has been…violated. Repeatedly."

Oh Merlin. It seemed to Remus as if the weight of the world had just single-handedly landed on his shoulders. Oh Harry…it was…it was…

Remus leaned over the side of the chair and threw up. He gasped and clutched his heaving stomach as Albus relentlessly continued.

"His vocal cords are severely damaged, his throat shows signs of forced entry…there are tear marks down the side of the pharynx and the tissue has been repeatedly ripped away. There are also anal injuries. The tissue around the muscle ring has been shredded so many times it is very slow to heal. Internal bleedings and ruptured arteries that also persistently refuse to heal. Harry's left eardrum is destroyed, and Poppy is unsure whether it is possible to heal it at all. His eyes are heavily damaged. The sclera has been ripped through completely in some parts, and as far as we can tell the scars even reach to the retina sometimes. That's three protective coats the shards of his glasses punctured…however, this is more hopeful. An eye-correcting potion may do a lot of good here."

Dumbledore took a breath and swallowed whilst Remus sat up a little straighter, a look of endless grief on his features. He made as if to speak, but Albus held up his hand.

"His collar bone has been repeatedly broken, as has his nose. His spinal cord shows signs of having repeatedly taken the brunt of heavy objects, snapping it like a taut elastic band. His jaw has been dislocated several times, and his fingers and toes appear to have been snapped one by one repeatedly. Only to be healed again and the procedure…repeated."

Remus wearily lifted his head.

"And now? What…how is Harry coping?" Albus put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Remus shook it off.

"Harry has…dealt with the pain. During the two months of his capture he has built up an increasingly high level of tolerance. We have healed all of his bones, his scars - anything we could that we didn't need Harry awake for. Now…we are waiting for him to wake up. To see how bad the mental damage is. Harry has shown remarkable resilience so far Remus, I'm sure he–"

"HE SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO GO THROUGH IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Remus snarled at the older man, looking at Albus for the first time in years and realising the man was far from omnipotent.

"You swore he'd be safe with his 'family', Albus. Year after year Harry has had to go back to a family who despise the very thing we hail him for in the Wizarding world. Year after year it was necessary for Harry's protection, to stay with muggles who HATE him, who don't give him an ounce of affection that a growing boy like him so desperately needs. Harry has never been allowed to be just Harry - he has always had to be someone else, always had someone, somewhere been counting on Harry Potter to get something done - and I stood by and let you control his life because you said he was safe. HOW SAFE IS HE NOW, ALBUS? HOW CAN YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND SAY 'HARRY HAS A HIGH LEVEL OF TOLERANCE' WHEN HE SHOULD HAVE NEVER HAD THE PAIN?"

Remus slumped back into his chair, exhausted. However, there was a dangerous glow in his eyes, the wolf wanted to come out to play.

"But no more, old man. I have had enough of your machinations. As soon as I can get it sorted Harry will fall under my guardianship, and you will have to find yourself a new pawn. Get out!"

Albus turned his sad eyes on the irate werewolf at Harry's side.

"Remus, I know you feel Sirius's loss very very hard, we all do - but now is not the time to act unreasonable. We **must** work together…you must stand by me."

"I must do nothing, Albus. Don't you even dare talk about Sirius! I have had enough of you - I'm done. Harry and I are through. Find yourself a new saviour…"

Dumbledore's eyes turned a frosty blue and his tone became somewhat steely.

"Don't forget yourself, Remus. The Dursleys are still Harry's guardians and Sirius is still a criminal in the public eye, dead or not. You are a werewolf - you have no leg to stand on, so to say…I understand you're upset, but that is no excuse for rash behaviour. Don't make me remove you from the room!"

Remus buried his head in his hands and was silent. Albus Dumbledore nodded and left the room, turning off the light as he went. Had he remained, he would have seen the werewolf raise his now amber eyes and growl low in his throat at the retreating footsteps.

"You think you are so clever, old man. Well, I have a trick or two up my sleeve as well. Harry will never be your pawn again. Ever." Then he bent forward and kissed his cub before leaving the room in a flurry of robes.

xxxx

"Ah, Severus. Thank you for joining me." The potion's master scowled as he looked around the room, and Albus wisely refrained from offering him a lemon drop. The atmosphere in his office was far from genial at the moment.

"Now, my boy, I am quite interested to know why I have had no words from you on Voldemort's actions concerning young Harry?" The voice was friendly, but Snape swallowed audibly as the underlying threat came through all too clearly.

However, he forced his features into his customary snarl before answering.

"The reason is Albus, these orders were not from the Dark Lord."

The silence fell heavily in the large office.

"Explain. Now." Dumbledore's tone was all business.

"As far as I have been let into the councils and ideas of the Death Eaters, the Dark Lord had something planned for Halloween this year, the anniversary of Godric's Hollow. Some elaborate capture of Harry Potter. However, some Death Eaters were less than pleased about what occurred in the Ministry of Magic at the beginning of summer, and Bellatrix was still high on her kill of that mongrel Black. A plan was devised without my knowing of it…somehow; the wards around Potter's house were disabled and Potter taken. The general consensus seemed to be that if they handed the Dark Lord Potter in a weakened state, he would not be able to overcome their master again."

Albus leaned back and a slow smile spread across his features.

"So they fear Harry, do they? And Voldemort had no knowledge of this plan?" Snape shook his head.

"Not that I'm aware of." A calculating look entered the Headmaster's eye.

"That is most interesting. I shall require full details of what happens when he finds out - and you will make sure he will find out, Severus. Although it does trouble me slightly that you were not in the know of these plans. Be sure to try and gain the trust of not only Voldemort, but also the Death Eaters surrounding him. I'm particularly interested in Lucius Malfoy, and his remarkable release from Azkaban. Understood?"

Severus nodded and stood up, leaving the office in a hurry. Dumbledore sat back in his chair and felt very old. But there was work to be done, he thought, and plans to be made…

xxxx

"Molly, calm down!" Arthur Weasley looked desperately at his irate wife, who was currently pacing up and down the kitchen, holding a very threatening looking spatula in her hand.

"No Arthur, I won't! I'm worried sick about Harry. Ron hasn't heard from him all summer and Ginny's just written to say he's been found - but they won't let anyone near him! Not even Ron or Hermione! Isn't that just the slightest bit suspicious?"

"Molly, I am sure Albus has a perfectly plausible explanation and–Lupin? What are you doing here?"

Both Weasleys rushed to the fireplace where Remus Lupin's head was currently residing. Their welcoming smiles faded slightly when the saw the werewolf's grief-stricken demeanour.

"What is it? Is it…Harry?" Remus nodded and proceeded to fill them in about everything Dumbledore had told him at school. It was very quiet in the otherwise bustling kitchen when he finished talking. Arthur looked distraught, and kept shooting anxious glances at his wife. Molly was disturbingly silent, a contemplative look on her face. Only the thin line of her mouth showed that she was holding a tight reign on her otherwise explosive emotions.

"I only told you this to ask you if I could count on your support. I want to take custody of Harry…something I should have done ages ago." Looking at the frown on Arthur Weasley's face, he hurried to add,

"I'm not stepping out of the order, or putting myself against Albus…well, in most cases anyway. I just wanted to know if I could count on your help? Please?"

The hopeful look in Remus's eyes diminished as the silence dragged on. Arthur was very very wary of trying to do anything against Dumbledore's direct demand. After all, didn't Albus Dumbledore know best when concerning Harry?

It was Molly, however, who broke the silence.

"Every year I have offered to take that boy in. I have had to explain to Ron, each summer, why Harry couldn't stay over. Because Harry was safe with his relatives, because Harry wouldn't be caught there. Because Harry was far away from You-Know-Who…I don't believe it. I just don't believe it."

The soft voice sent shivers down the backs of the two men.

"Molly…"

"Don't you Molly me, Arthur Weasley! I respect and love Albus a lot, but sometimes he tends to forget that Harry is a living breathing person. Remus, just tell me what you have in mind, you have my full support!"

Arthur Weasley stared at his wife in shock.

"Molly! You can't be serious! Merlin knows I love Harry as well, but to directly go against Dumbledore's orders?" His wife turned an angry eye on him.

"And who knew saved you from bleeding to death after being attacked by a great big snake? It certainly wasn't Dumbledore who knew about it first - you owe Harry your life, Arthur!"

"Yes, but to the extent of forfeiting my own?"

"Don't be so dramatic." She turned to Remus "Go ahead, Remus. I'm listening." Arthur paced around before walking to the door.

"I apologise, Molly, Remus, but I want no part in this. There is too much at stake." He walked out of the door, his wife staring at his back in shock. After swallowing heavily, she determinedly turned to Remus and made a gesture to continue.

xxxx

"I can't believe it! Harry is our friend - we've been worried sick for weeks! Why aren't we allowed to see him?"

Ronald Weasley was pacing frantically through the Gryffindor common room, unknowingly echoing his mother's actions miles away. Hermione in the meantime was scouring books for any type of spell that would help them see what exactly was happening to their friend.

She had the eerie feeling that the headmaster hadn't been joking when he had told them to stay far away from the hospital wing, but then again, this was Harry, and when it came to Harry, everybody was a little unreasonable.

"Ron, stop pacing! You're driving me crazy. Just, calm down! I'm trying to research something that may help us."

Ron looked at her hopefully and sat down, grinning slightly at Hermione's grateful look.

"Sorry Mione, it's just…" Hermione patted his knee.

"I know. Me too." She immersed herself in her book once more, and after a few minutes of deliberation, Ron pulled one towards himself.

"So what are we looking for?"

xxxx

Albus Dumbledore walked into the secluded section of the hospital wing, Minerva McGonagall at his heels.

"But Albus, why won't you inform us exactly what the problem is with Mr. Potter?" Albus smiled gently.

"Because I am not entirely certain myself, Minerva. We really cannot say anything until young Harry wakes up. However, since I do **not** want streams of curious visitors disrupting his recovery, and Poppy has done all that she can for now, I think it best if we temporarily move Harry to St. Mungo's."

"What! You can't be serious?" She looked at Harry, sleeping restlessly.

"But I am. Very serious in fact. He will be collected tonight, and I will hold a staff meeting tomorrow. There you will understand."

"Albus! I am his Head of House…and I care about Harry. Can't you explain now?" Albus regrettably shook his head.

"Sorry, Minerva. But it's too risky. I just can't chance it tonight." Both teachers exited, after throwing a last look on their patient.

xxxx

"Apparently the Gryffindors are in an uproar." Vincent Crabbe was chewing thoughtfully on his quill before scribbling something down on his parchment.

Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune, Slytherin King, sat curled in an armchair reading a book. He threw a disinterested gaze at his friend.

"Really now." Vincent nodded, and Pansy put down her quill in favour of paying attention.

"Why do you think? Reckon it has something to do with Potter?" At this, Draco became a bit more interested.

"You think so?" Pansy shrugged.

"Well, it seems the only thing I can come up with that would get the Gryffindors all excited." Now Gregory Goyle joined the conversation, putting down his sketchbook.

"Don't forget, he has been missing this past week." Everyone nodded, and Draco smiled.

"What a delightfully quiet week it was." Laughter all around. Blaise Zabini picked up his book again.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing serious. Potter's smart enough to get himself out of fixes, and he's got that extraordinary amount of luck."

The Slytherins around him nodded and continued with their work.

"He probably just wants to make a grand entry." Draco added, and they all laughed again. It was probably nothing important anyway.

xxxx

"Ah, Kingsley. I'm so pleased you could make it at such short notice."

The big black Auror politely nodded his head before looking at the boy on the bed. Albus peeled back the covers and carefully picked up Harry, who was still sleeping. He covered him in a blanket and handed him over to Kingsley, who held the precious cargo against himself. Then the headmaster handed him a sickle.

"This is a Portkey, set to leave in one minute. I trust you to make sure everything goes through without any complications."

"Yes sir" Kingsleys's deep slow voice answered, and both wizards waited until the Auror felt a pulling motion. Then, the hospital ward was empty.

"Good luck Harry" Dumbledore whispered, before taking down Flitwick's earlier charms and leaving the hospital wing accessible once again.

xxxx

"This was your best plan?" Ron's sceptical voice whispered into his friend's ear as they crept along the darkened corridor.

"Ssh. I don't see you coming up with anything better, Ronald Weasley." They hurried on until they came to opening of the hospital wing. Hermione whispered a spell before scrunching up her forehead in thought.

"That's odd."

"What?" Ron looked right and left. Hermione reached out a hand and patted the air surrounding the doorway.

"I was almost certain there were going to be charms preventing us from entering. But…I don't feel anything." She bit her lip. Ron shrugged and walked through the opening before Hermione could stop him.

"Ron wait–"

Nothing happened, and he turned to smile at her confidently.

"Dumbledore must have forgotten." Hermione wasn't so sure but tiptoed after him nonetheless.

They checked every bed in the wing, but all were empty. Harry was nowhere to be found.

"Shit!" Ron swore, and Hermione slapped his arm lightly.

"I don't understand…why isn't Harry here?"

"He isn't here, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, because he has been removed to a safe location. Now, did I or did I not ask you to stay away from this place tonight?" The headmaster was frowning at them and Ron's eyes were downcast. Hermione sighed.

"You told us to stay away, but–"

"But yet you see fit to come here anyway, even after my expressive orders not to…" Hermione felt terrible and Ron squeezed her arm in sympathy.

"But…but it's Harry" she offered quietly after a few minutes. They watched Dumbledore rub his face with his hand, and look at them with sympathy.

"I understand, Ms. Granger, more so than you think. However, instructions are given for a reason, as you well know. Now run along, and try to act more like the prefects you are next time."

They rushed out of the hospital ward, feeling as though they had been slapped. Ron sat on the edge of a staircase as they waited for it to move to the other side.

"I don't understand. I thought for certain Harry would be there." Ron yawned and frowned.

"Dumbledore usually understands these things…I wonder what's different this time?" Hermione shrugged and with a jolt, the staircase connected to the other side of the hall. They walked slowly towards the Fat Lady, muttered the password and said a soft goodnight.

Lying in her bed, Hermione tried to shake off the unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. Harry had to be al right - Dumbledore knew best. Didn't he? But then…why wouldn't he let them see Harry? What was so terrible that he thought they couldn't handle?

Frustrated, she turned around and closed her eyes. It would be long before she finally fell asleep.

xxxx

"You must be Auror Shacklebolt. I am Healer-in-Charge Coriander. This must be…ah yes."

Kingsley followed the healer through the long hall, turning right at the end, and stopping before a brick wall, covered with a large painting of Mungo Bonham, the founder of the hospital. The auror wasn't exactly sure what happened, but before he knew it, the painting became transparent and they walked through.

"This is the Founder's Ward, as we call it. Only the most special cases reside here - in here please."

They walked into a room of average size, with two beds. The room had a window, but a deep red curtain currently covered it. Light came from several shining crystal bubbles clustered in the middle of the ceiling.

Coriander beckoned Kingsley over to the bed on the right, and the auror stepped up to place Harry upon it. After a quick routine check, the healer again gestured for Shacklebolt to follow him, and after a glance at Harry, Kingsley left the room and walked out into the hallway.

There was a grave look on the healer's face.

"It doesn't look good" he said with a frown. "I received a letter from Albus stating what was wrong with him…it seems hard to take in. He is so young…" Coriander seemed lost in thought, and Kingsley gave a polite cough.

"Sorry, sorry, I completely forgot…anyway, I think it best if I discuss this with my colleagues immediately. You can show yourself out?" Kingsley nodded, but before he left he turned around.

"You do understand that some…secrecy is required? I would ask you to inform only those you trust implicitly." Coriander nodded and Kingsley left the ward.

Healer-in-Charge Gustave Coriander had a sad look on his face and he turned back to the room where Harry lay. There was a long night ahead of him.

xxxx

"Weasley - in my office! Now!"

Percy rolled his eyes at the minister's command, and walked into the large office.

"Walk faster man! We're in serious trouble here!" Fudge was running hurriedly around the office, obviously looking for something. "Dumbledore and that Potter boy were right all along! You-Know-Who is back, Weasley! He's back! Do you have any idea what the consequences will be? Foolish, foolish Cornelis - why didn't I listen to Albus? What was I thinking?"

He suddenly turned on Percy, standing in the doorway.

"Where are my oratory notes from last year's speech? They must be here!" He was off again, rifling through boxes and drawers in search of the missing papers. Percy shook his head slightly at the minister's incompetence and walked out of the office to his own.

He sat down heavily and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. He had been so, so certain that it was impossible for You-Know-Who to have risen again…Damnit, he **liked** Harry. Harry was a good kid, and had done wonders for his family, especially for Ron. But…but it had been so much easier to pretend that the Boy Who Lived was lying. That he was trying to garner more attention, and Diggory…Merlin, he **knew** Diggory. Had often spoken to him in Prefect meetings.

Percy sighed, wishing that he could floo home to his parents and fall into their arms and apologise. He had been…his actions had been unforgivable. The encouraging of the Daily Prophet articles, his behaviour to his family. Supporting that…that Umbridge woman. She had wanted to whip his brothers! Whip them! He crushed a piece of paper in his hand and sighed deeply.

He wondered what would happen if he simply flooed home. Explained everything. Asked for…forgiveness. His father had been in hospital and he hadn't even visited. He had sent back his Christmas sweater.

"Weasley! Where the devil are you?"

Percy groaned. It was quite likely that Fudge wouldn't last to the end of his term. Percy believed in saving your own skin, had done so often in the past few years. But Percy also believed in rules and regulations. If something was going to change, it would have to change now. A decision would have to be made. And this time - it would be permanent.

"WEASLEY!"

Percy walked to the fireplace and a few seconds later, he was gone.

xxxx

"…Bole flying up there like an eagle, dodges a cleverly hit Bludger, drops the Quaffle - Quaffle intercepted by Jones, Jones throws to Morrison - Morrison flies, flies, heading straight for the goalposts and MISSES, excellent save by new addition Oliver Wood - bet the Magpies are glad they offered him a contract - Quaffle caught by Lindon…"

Oliver wiped his forehead. That had been close. Playing Quidditch professionally was amazing, but about a dozen times more difficult than anything he had ever encountered at Hogwarts. These players played a hard, mean game, and Oliver had felt the luckiest wizard on earth when he was offered a place with the Montrose Magpies.

The team was simply amazing, and he'd never seen anyone fly like they did. Well, perhaps Harry Potter, but then again, Harry Potter flew like he was born in the air. Seeing a player rushing towards him, Oliver pushed all thoughts of Harry Potter and Hogwarts out of his head. They didn't concern him now anyway…

xxxx

Hannah Abbott had spent many a night since she had been turned loose on Diagon Alley thinking about Harry Potter. Every time the chubby blond girl had looked in the mirror during the summer, and seen the scars that she would never get rid off, her mind would drift to Harry Potter and she would pray to all the gods she knew that he was alright.

After her parents had alerted Professor Dumbledore, she had heard nothing. Nothing at all about whether Harry had been rescued or not. Her mother had spent the rest of the summer teaching her glamour spells to cover up the scars. It worked, but it drained a lot of her magic, and when Hannah had finally returned to school, she saw the impact it had on her marks.

And Harry Potter hadn't been at school. She had cried herself to sleep that night, feeling undeniably guilty - she should have responded sooner - she should have remembered more about where they kept her. What if she had forgotten something that could have helped Harry? Why wasn't Harry here?

"Hannah? Are you asleep?" Her best friend Susan stuck her head through the curtains, but Hannah pretended to be deep in slumber.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would go and talk to Hermione Granger. Maybe there were things they could tell each other.

xxxx

Dark screamed in frustration. Everybody was ALWAYS against him. He had been so close.

Lucius Malfoy swept into the room and arched a perfect eyebrow at the man sitting at the table.

"Problems?" A snarl was sent his way.

"I can't believe it! How the hell did they find us? That…that fucking kid has more luck than any wizard on this earth." He took his glass and threw it against the wall. The blonde Death Eater simply chuckled.

"My friend, there is no need to be so worked up. There will be other opportunities. It is only a matter of time - we now know the wards around his family house can be brought down, and there are no living blood relatives anymore. It is only a matter of time before we get him back."

"We had better. But what I wouldn't give to be there when my pet wakes up. It will be…interesting to see their expressions."

Both men chuckled before suddenly grasping the arms. They stared at each other in shock.

"He calls." Lucius whispered.

"And he seems very displeased." Dark commented. Lucius turned to him with a grimace.

"Do you think he knows?" Dark shrugged whilst biting his lip.

"How could he?" They quickly apparated, fearful of the Dark Lord's wrath.

xxxx

In the dark, a pair of eyes opened, and a figure padded out of bed. Drawing the curtains, large eyes looked at the moon, it's light reflecting in the orbs gazing at it. A hand reached out to touch the orb, but encountered the restrictive glass of the window.

A soft sigh escaped a round mouth, and the figure crawled back into bed, bunching the covers around them for warmth.

"All is clear, the players are set, the game ready to begin. The moon brings light for now, but soon sides will be obscured and all will be plunged in darkness. It is best not to trust in anything but yourself…and not place faith in truth for truth can be twisted in falsehoods. Let it begin."

xxxx


	3. A World Apart

**HAVEN**

xxxx

**#1.** Dumbledore isn't necessarily evil - he's just forgetting that Harry is a person and not just some pawn. In my story, no one is truly evil, but everyone is human, meaning they will have flaws. I try to stay away from black and white views, and to portray that the world is really grey.

**#2.** I know I keep emphasising this - but better safe than sorry. This story will be slash between Harry and Draco. It may not be now, but eventually, this is what it will turn out to be. If that is not to your liking, don't put yourself through reading this only to be disappointed in the end, alright?

xxxx

**Chapter Two: A World Apart…**

Draco Malfoy couldn't concentrate on his work. A constant nagging pain in his head prevented him from giving it his full attention, and he cast the papers away with a sigh. Pansy looked at him inquisitively.

"Head hurts." She nodded, and immediately came over with her wand.

"Want me to make it better?" Draco shook his head, then winced.

"No thanks…I reckon I'll go up to the infirmary. Maybe I can get out of Charms or something." He smiled cheekily and Pansy grinned back, ruffling his hair. Unfolding his long legs, he stepped out of the Slytherin common room and ambled towards the hospital wing.

Walking down the hall to the entrance of the infirmary, he slowed down, hearing raised voices down the corridor. After a moment's hesitation, he crept closer, and listened to the shouting.

"WHERE IS HE, ALBUS?" That voice sounded familiar, but Draco couldn't put his finger on it.

The headmaster's cool tones replied.

"Calm yourself immediately! I've merely located him in a safe place, where they can do more for him than we can at the moment."

"You had no right! From now on, anything that concerns Harry goes through me, understand old man?"

"You forget your place. You have no leg to stand on! If…and only if you co-operate, we may be able to work something out. For now - you WILL leave him alone. You have no idea how his capture affected him–"

"Well neither do you! Don't you DARE lecture me about things you yourself don't understand! Haven't you inflicted enough pain on him yet"

"Don't be dramatic - now is not the time for rash actions!"

"I think I'll be the judge of that! I'm warning you, Albus - don't strive to control Harry more than you already do! It was YOUR fault he was captured in the first place! I can't imagine what he'll be like when he wakes up - if he wakes up. And Merlin help me, if he doesn't, you'll have a lot more than me to answer to."

"Admirable sentiments, but I can assure you I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Oh I don't doubt that. You very good at playing the fool when you want to, Albus…well let me tell you something old man - you don't fool me! You bleed like the rest of us. You are only human."

"And you are a werewolf - in the eyes of the ministry, who is the better person?" There was a sly tone, and a harsh gasp. Then there was silence for two minutes, and Draco made to leave.

"So that's how it is, is it old man? Very well…you do things your way - and I…I will do them as I see fit."

"As you wish, Remus. You do realise that you are forfeiting any rights to Harry if you leave now?"

A growl followed by a low laugh.

"We shall see, old man. No one harms my pack and survives…" Draco crouched down low as his former DADA teacher whirled out of the infirmary. Not wanting to stay with an angry headmaster, he quickly ran back towards his common room, his mind awhirl with questions.

xxxx

"Hermione! Hermione Granger!"

Hermione heard her name being called in the busy hallway as she walked briskly from her Arithmancy class to Care of Magical Creatures. She looked around, but didn't see anyone, until a round blond girl hurried up to her.

"Hermione! Hi." The girl looked a little lost, and Hermione smiled at her.

"Hannah Abbott isn't it? You were in the DA with us." Hannah nodded her head and smiled slightly, before looking serious.

"I…can we talk?"

"Now?" Hermione looked at her watch. She was going to be late - she knew it.

"Yes…now. It's important–"

"–I'm sorry Hannah, it will have to wait, I'm alre–"

"–it's about Harry."

Hermione broke off and stared at the girl, looking right and left before pulling her by her elbow towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Alright. Come with me…"

xxxx

Percy walked into the house, which looked suspiciously empty.

He deflated and slammed his fist into the wall. Of all the bloody…his family was so huge there was ALWAYS someone home, except now…when it mattered most.

Walking through the familiar kitchen, he let his fingers trail across the table and chairs. His place. He sat here for breakfast. Glancing around, he noticed the clock. His name was still on it…pointing at 'home'. And he really was…

"Goodmor–Percy…" Percy whirled around and looked at his mother and his former Defence teacher, Remus Lupin. The latter respectfully walked through the kitchen and left him and his mother alone.

"He…hello mum." Tears gathered in Molly Weasley's eyes and her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"I've…I've come home." For a minute he thought his mother was going to shout. To scream at him to get out, to yell at how this wasn't his home any more…but she merely opened her arms and he fled into them.

"I knew you'd come home, my darling. I knew it. A mother knows these things…" Percy let himself be swept up in the familiar embrace and to his embarrassment felt hot drops run down his cheeks.

"I'm s…so sorry mum, I…I reall…really did…didn't mean to I…I just–"

"Ssh, my boy, calm down. It's all right. Everything's going to be just fine. Just you wait…" they broke apart and Percy wiped his eyes, smiling as his mother tactfully turned around to give him some privacy.

He had always thought his mother slightly pathetic. No ambition whatsoever, constantly nagging his father or the children about one thing or the other - but looking at her now, Percy realised that Molly Weasley was without a doubt the strongest woman he knew. And she was his mum.

He smiled at that thought.

They sat down at the table, and his mum poured him some tea.

"What…what will the others say?" Percy asked, and his mother pursed her lips.

"You'll have to square with them some day, Percy, and I really don't know about them. Ron was extremely hurt, especially after that letter you sent him." Percy's face fell in remembrance. "And the twins took it rather harshly as well…you have a lot to make up for, my son."

Percy nodded and looked up as Remus entered the kitchen again. He nodded at him, then looked curiously at his mother, who didn't say anything. Turning back to his erstwhile professor he observed him curiously.

Remus Lupin appeared tired as he always did, but the usually mild looking man had a dangerous fire burning in the depth of his eyes, and once again Percy was reminded of the wolf that hid beneath the peaceful facade.

"Professor Lupin…may I ask why you're here?" The man merely smiled at him before sharing a look with his mother. When she didn't say anything, Percy raised his eyebrows, but the man turned to him and nodded.

"I'm here because your mother is helping me with a very delicate situation. Now…I understand you've been working at the ministry for some time now, am I correct?" Percy nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Well, as it happens, there's a legal question I'd like some information on, and you look like just the man to do it."

"Well of course…if, if there's something I can do to help then - what is it you want exactly?" His professor smiled a primal smile that sent shivers down Percy's back.

"I'd like you to look up all cases of werewolves adopting and obtaining guardianship or custody of children, and the circumstances surrounding them."

Percy looked at him sharply, then turned to his mother.

"Mum…what?" His mother smiled at him, but it was a hard smile and there was a warning in her eyes.

"I love you Percy, but you have far to go to redeem yourself. Here is a perfect way to start…wouldn't you agree?" Percy just nodded, stumped. His mother put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and patted him reassuringly.

"Just one thing, darling. No word of this to your father." Percy made as if to protest but he was cut off by the person in question entering the house wildly.

"Molly! Molly! You'll never believe what–"

"Hello dad."

"…Percy."

xxxx

Lord Voldemort was having a bad day.

"I'm sorry, Lucius, I'm not entirely sure I heard you correctly." Lucius stared up at his master apprehensively, knowing that the surrounding Death Eaters would offer him no support.

"Uhm, well, Master…you see, it's like this. We…" Voldemort waved a hand and Lucius fell silent.

"Everyone here falls under the name Death Eaters. Let us review what that means in the common world outside. Death Eaters…supporters loyal to Voldemort. To me…and yet I hear from an OUTSIDE source that you all had Harry Potter, the boy I have been waiting to get my hands on for the last sixteen years, at your disposal…and you played games with him?"

The Death Eaters were silent. No one dared to incur their Master's wrath by speaking.

"IT COULD HAVE BEEN FINISHED BY NOW! TWO MONTHS! TWO MONTHS YOU HAD THE BOY DOWN THERE AND NOT **ONE** OF YOU SAW FIT TO INFORM **ME** - YOUR MASTER TO WHOM YOU OWE LOYALTY!"

Voldemort sat down again, his fingers tapping the side of his throne incessantly.

"Am I therefore to conclude that you are all not loyal to me any longer? Is this some form of … rebellion…a show of force to upstage your Lord?"

A Death Eater rushed forwards and threw himself on his knees in front of the Dark Lord.

"Master, no no, forgive me…forgive us! We would never seek to upstage you! It was merely a gift…we were to break him down and then hand him to you…so he could not escape–" The Death Eater seemed to have realised his mistake and cowered before the snarling mouth and vicious red eyes regarding him.

"Is it true what he says?" No one answered him.

"DAMNIT, IS IT TRUE? Do you all think your Lord too weak to contain a mere teenage boy? Was that the reason you kept him from me? Or is it something more obscure than that?"

The Death Eaters shuffled amongst themselves but remained quiet, and Voldemort ground his teeth together. Pointing at Bellatrix, he beckoned her forward.

"You have three minutes. Explain, and try to placate me slightly, if you value your limbs."

Bellatrix looked around frantically, but the masks hid all faces from her.

"M...m...my Lord, we captured the Potter boy during the summer after we broke through the wards. We weren't sure if we were going to succeed, therefore we didn't want to raise your hopes…H...h...h…how…however, afterwards, we…we wanted to hurt him. Pay him back for humiliating you last year, and so many years before. We were going to hand him to you as a present - a gift of our devotion to you! But…"

"But he escaped. Very well." He dismissed her and Bellatrix scurried back, astounded by her good luck.

"So…my Death Eaters are getting ahead of themselves - making your own plans, are you?" Cries of 'no my Lord' and 'never' rang through the air, but they were all subdued with a well-placed glare.

"Tell me, my loyal followers - what is to stop you from making plans of your own with the enemy if things get too hot for your liking? Who are you really loyal too? Think about that for a while, my Death Eaters - think about what the name implies. Are you ready for such commitment? For we do not stop till I have everything in my grasp!" A mad gleam shone in the Dark Lord's eyes, making them appear as the very fires of hell themselves.

He rose and strode out of the room, turning at the door.

"_Metuo Consternationis_" The Death Eaters blanched and many scrambled for the door. Voldemort smiled.

"Not this time…I want you to think about whose mark you wear on your arms…if you can overcome your greatest fears, of course…" With a malicious smile, he swept out of the room, listening with relish to the screams of terror resounding from behind the locked door. He turned to a House Elf, glaring at the creature with disgust.

"Open this door in half an hour. Exactly…or else." The House Elf nodded, clutching its worn pillowcase desperately. The Dark Lord moved on, and another high-pitched scream of fear followed him. He smiled.

The day was getting better.

xxxx

"I figured out what happened to Potter!" Immediately, most of the sixth year Slytherins dropped their work and gathered around Draco, who smiled importantly…until Gregory whacked him around the head.

"Ouch. I had a headache, you know!" Gregory smiled apologetically.

"Well then why aren't you in the infirmary?" Draco smirked and beckoned his friends closer.

"Well, I was up there, and then I heard Dumbledore talking to Lupin, about Potter."

"Lupin? What does he have to do with anything?" Pansy asked, but Draco waved her away.

"Anyway, I've never seen the werewolf so upset - apparently, Potter WAS here, but they moved him somewhere else to treat his injuries, and the old fool wouldn't tell Lupin where he was. It got…intense." Draco's smirk wavered as he remembered the wolf's low laugh. "I think Lupin finally realised how manipulative our headmaster really is…"

"Well - what actually happened to Potter? Was it an accident? The Dark Lord?" Blaise looked at Draco curiously.

"He was taken by the Dark Lord, I think. He was tortured, and he apparently hasn't woken up yet - and listen closely - they're not sure if he'll wake up. Ever." The Slytherins leaned back and released a few held breaths.

"Wow. A world without Harry Potter. That would be–"

"–boring." Everyone looked at Vincent, who blushed at the sudden attention, and held up his hands in defence.

"Well it would be! There would be no one to antagonise, or annoy and Draco - what would you **do** for entertainment?" A few laughed as they pondered his words.

"Well, where do you think they've taken him?" Pansy interjected before any of them could start talking again. After a few minutes of contemplation, Draco and Blaise both opened their mouth.

"St. Mungo's."

"There's no better place to heal somebody." Gregory sat back and closed his eyes briefly before asking,

"You reckon Granger and Weasley know?" A murmur went through the group. Pansy shrugged.

"Since when does Granger NOT know something?" Grins all around. Draco however, shook his head.

"No…no I don't think they do. The way the old coot was talking, I think it's all very hushed up - I doubt Potter's sidekicks have any idea where he is…"

xxxx

"He must be at St. Mungo's." Ron sat on Harry's empty bed and looked at Hermione and Hannah.

"That's the only place other than Hogwarts where his injuries could be sufficiently healed…Dumbledore must have moved him there last night…"

Hermione bit her lip as she looked at the Hufflepuff.

"But why not tell US? I mean…we're Harry's best friends - why not tell us anything about Harry being taken, the wards being down - anything?" Hannah had no answers, and looked at them sadly. Suddenly Hermione turned to her again.

"Hannah, you said Harry was there while you were there as well - what were you doing there?"

Hannah's eyes filled with tears, and Hermione and Ron exchanged a dark look. Hermione sat her down on the bed and wrapped an arm around her.

"Ssh. It's ok…you can tell us." But Hannah shook her head as the tears dropped.

"Come on, Hannah," Ron said, "if it's got anything to do with Harry, you know we need to know…"

Hannah looked at the two Gryffindors, reached for her wand and whispered a '_Finite Incantatem_'.

"I was the starter. Harry the main course."

Slowly the glamour faded, and she watched as identical looks of horror graced the features of the two in the room with her. Hermione's eyes slowly filled with tears and Ron looked disgusted.

"I'm…I'm sorry," she whispered brokenly, "I'll leave. I know it's disturbing to look at…" Ron grabbed her shoulders and shook her firmly.

"Don't think that! Yes, it's disturbing to look at - but only because it makes me so mad and disgusted that prominent figures of the wizarding world hide from the truth, or take part in disfiguring a witch because of her blood!"

"You…you don't think I'm repulsive?" Ron shook his head, and Hermione followed. Putting her arm around the girl again, she hugged her close.

"Hannah, thank you for being so brave and coming to tell us this - you have no idea how much it means to us that we know where Harry is, and what happened to him." Hannah smiled through her tears.

"And I promise you, I will do everything I can to help you look up something to get rid of the scars permanently…" Hermione vowed.

"But we've been to St. Mungo's, and they couldn't do anything…and my dad's a muggle, but he didn't know of anything that could help either."

Hermione patted her on the arm and they stood up, leading the Hufflepuff downstairs through the common room to the portrait.

"Don't worry. I've got some ideas. Just stay strong - and we'll tell you as soon as we have information of any kind. Alright?" Hannah smiled, and they watched as she reapplied the glamour. Ron gave her an encouraging smile and she waved at them as she went through the portrait.

As soon as she was gone, both their faces darkened.

"This is serious Ron. If Harry is at St. Mungo's it's something Madam Pomfrey can't heal…I'm scared." Ron nodded and scowled.

"I can't believe those…animals - disfiguring a young girl like that!" Hermione nodded and they stepped out into the hall to go to dinner.

"We've missed at least two classes, Mione. That'll mean detention - and it will alert Dumbledore."

Like Ron, Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"I know what you mean…why didn't he tell us? Doesn't he trust us? I don't like it…but I've got an idea. Just come with me to the Owlery after dinner." Ron nodded, and they joined their friends at the table.

xxxx

"Mr. Potter?" Healer-in-Charge Gustave Coriander walked into the darkened room, straight to the window and pulled back the curtains.

"Look, it's beautiful autumn day! I do so love it when the trees change into all different colours of rusty brown…it makes my hearts feel lighter somehow."

Watchful green eyes followed his every move, but the man still had his back turned to his patient.

"Soon you'll be able to go out and enjoy the sunshine as well - no worries about that, Mr. Potter–"

Coriander looked around and saw his patient sitting straight up on the bed. The bandages around his chest were soaked through, and red was dripping on the white covers of the bed. The long, long hair was twirling around one gaunt finger, and the smudges underneath the murky emeralds enhanced the creature's pale complexion.

Brittle fingers raised themselves through the air and moved independently in a secret dance, and a low growling noise reverberated through the room. The only splash of colour on the ashen face was the mouth, full and round and red…red through constant chewing and cuts.

Sitting on the bed, twirling his hair and moving his hand to some hidden melody only he could hear, Harry Potter appeared to be some form of faerie, an ethereal elf whose tragic beauty captivated the stunned healer.

Suddenly those murky orbs locked on his once more, and a whisper of a voice came through.

"Harry would like his hair cut."

xxxx

"With all due respect, Professor, but it's not going to work! There is no way you are legally going to obtain custody of Harry Potter whilst Albus Dumbledore is still around." Remus almost growled at the young man, but remembered to breathe and instead smiled darkly.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure he isn't anywhere in the vicinity while it is happening, don't we?"

Percy blanched and returned to the many documents laid out on the table. This was insane. He simply could not believe his mother was going along with this ridiculous scheme of Remus Lupin's. Not that he didn't understand the devotion of the man, or the love and care he carried for Harry - but really, the man **was** a werewolf, and there was simply no way the ministry was going to overlook that one. Giving a frustrated sigh, he returned to scanning the pages.

There was such an array of information that there was no way he was going to get through it in time for it to be of any use to Remus, and since he had been sworn to secrecy, there was no one he could ask for help.

Suddenly Percy froze. There were some people he could ask. Someone he had to make amends with, but who would willingly do anything for Harry. All he had to do was write a letter. Standing up abruptly, Percy nearly ran out the door to his old room. Locking it, he grabbed some parchment and a quill and hurriedly began to write.

'_Dear Ron and Hermione…'_

xxxx

"You know Harry's invisibility cloak would have come in really handy right now…" Ron muttered as they walked up to the Owlery.

"Ron - you're a Prefect, if anybody asks you anything, throw that in their face!" Ron gave Hermione a fond look.

"We'll make rule-breaker out of you yet, Granger." She grinned and looked at the tons and tons of owls sitting in the circular room, before grabbing Ron's arm and gesturing emphatically to a corner.

"Ron! Ron! It's Hedwig!" The beautiful white owl heard her name, and amidst clicking and hooting flew down gracefully to land on Ron's shoulder. He stroked her feathers gently.

"Hey there, girl. How've you been? You miss Harry as much as we do?" Hedwig nipped his finger gently and Hermione eyes shone brightly.

"We can use Hedwig! If anybody can find Harry, she can!" Ron nodded and Hermione attached the envelope she had been carrying to Hedwig's foot.

"Go on, girl. He's at St. Mungo's." Hedwig hooted again and flew out of the window, the two Gryffindors watching her anxiously. A dark shape flew towards them as they watched her leave, and this time it was Ron's turn to grab Hermione's arm.

"Mione - that's Hermes, Percy's owl!" They looked on curiously, watching the bird ruffle its feathers importantly and stick out its foot to be relieved of its burden. Ron gently took off the letter, and Hermes flew away almost immediately.

"I guess Percy didn't want an answer." Hermione murmured, and Ron looked at the letter in distrust.

"It's addressed to both of us," he said, as he handed it to Hermione. She inspected it and handed it back.

"What should we do with it?" Ron scowled and made to tear it apart.

"Rip it up of course - since when has Percy ever said anything constructive?" Hermione frowned and stopped him, taking the letter from his hands.

"It's addressed to BOTH of us - therefore, you can't rip it up without my approval." Ron looked stunned.

"Well, you approve, right?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We should at least see what it says." She made to unfold the letter but Ron stopped her.

"Not here. Let's go back to the common room. I'm getting the shivers." Hermione nodded and they hurried back, leaving the Owlery seemingly empty.

xxxx

Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows, amidst low hooting. He looked at where the two Gryffindors were disappearing down the corridor. Glancing at the letter in his hand, he stuffed it back in his pocket before silently departing the way he came.

xxxx

"Colleagues!" The noise gradually quieted as the teachers turned their eyes and ears towards Albus Dumbledore.

"It is my duty to inform you, and I do so with the deepest regret, that Harry Potter was indeed abducted from his relative's home this past summer, by Death Eaters. He was abused and tortured. He was rescued, but has as of yet not woken up. We, meaning Poppy and myself, have transferred him to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, where he will remain in a closed ward until further notice."

The murmuring rose up again, and teachers looked at each other in despair. Pomona Sprout looked at the headmaster.

"How…how bad is it, Albus?" The headmaster looked back, a grave look on his face.

"I'm not going to lie to you, friends. It's extremely troubling - Harry hasn't woken up and some of his internal injuries cannot be treated till he does. He has been hit, kicked, violated, and has a multitude of broken bones, all snapped repeatedly. If he doesn't regain consciousness soon, we must prepare for the worst…"

A few gasps were heard and many teachers were shaking their head in disbelief. Albus stood up, signalling the meeting was finished.

"I will let you know as soon as we have more information - I have a few aurors looking at the wards as we speak, and St. Mungo's should contact us soon. I hope you will all still have a goodnight's rest, despite the unpleasant news. May I remind you to not speak about this to the students yet? I think it best to wait until we have more news about young Harry's condition."

The teachers nodded, and filed out, some looking stunned. Minerva shot him a look of confusion that he chose to ignore, in favour of speaking to Severus.

"Severus, please stay behind. There are a couple of things we need to discuss." Snape nodded and disappeared through the side door in the headmaster's office. Albus followed soon after.

"Now - did you contact the Death Eaters?" The potion's master gave a confirmation and a shadow of pain flitted across his face.

"The Dark Lord was…most displeased when he discovered they had been hiding Potter all summer. He confined us all in a room with the 'fear your fear' curse…suffice to say, not the most pleasant experience I have had. "

Dumbledore nodded, stroking his beard.

"And what is the general consensus?"

"Fear, not surprisingly. And self-pity. I have gone up slightly in their estimation for not mentioning to the Dark Lord that I was not involved, and suffering the curse with them."

"That is certainly good news. Now, there is one more thing you must do for me. I have placed a tracking charm on Harry's owl, and it was activated during the meeting. If I am correct, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley have tried to contact Harry this way. Stop that letter from reaching St. Mungo's. At all costs."

Snape narrowed his eyes, but nodded, and disappeared silently out of the door, leaving the old man to his contemplation.

xxxx

"Mr. Potter, you must sit still." Harry's hands were running all over the place as the healer approached the bed with another man. Large green eyes looked at them appraisingly before continuing to direct an orchestra only Harry could hear.

The two men exchanged glances.

"He's been like this ever since he woke up. All he asked for was to have his hair cut. But…I'm not entirely sure he'll let you near him. He's been tortured." Coriander told the other man, who knelt down and looked Harry in the eyes.

"Mr. Potter…is it alright to cut your hair?" Harry cocked his head and stared at the man, eyeing the comb and blade the man carried.

"My name is Craig O'Shaw. I'm a hairdresser." Harry let his arms drop to the man's shoulders and felt his face, his eyebrows and the bone structure. Then he ran them through the man's hair.

"Yes," he said after a careful examination "you are." Then he was still save for his moving hands.

O'Shaw shrugged and started fussing around Harry, brushing the long tangled threads of dark brown. He was halfway when a hand stopped him, and earnest green eyes gazed into his own.

"It's important not to touch Harry's face too much. Harry doesn't like it…no sudden movements."

Craig O'Shaw nodded, and proceeded very carefully. Harry's hair curled around his shoulders and he gave the boy a mirror.

"Harry would like to have his hair cut, please." Coriander and O'Shaw shared another look, but the hairdresser started cutting off more, until the hair on Harry's left side curled a little below his ears and Harry's hands stopped moving.

"Stop, Harry?" Harry nodded at O'Shaw, and the man fixed the right side so it matched the left.

When he was done, Harry's tousled locks fell until his ears, curling at the ends around them, and falling just above his eyes, covering the scar. The emerald eyes glittered in delight, and the hands moved faster.

"What IS wrong with him?" Craig O'Shaw asked the healer, who shrugged.

"He's just woken up, I'm not sure. But it can't be that serious if he understands us, can it?" The two men smiled, leaving the room, and leaving Harry on the bed.

xxxx

Harry's tired of being in bed and he's restless, he wants to walk and go to the window and the man spoke of autumn, and Harry remembers autumn at…no Harry doesn't. Harry doesn't. Maybe the clear night sky will clear it up for him and he walks walks to the window but it won't open, no it won't so…

"_Alohomora_" and the window is open and it's coming towards him very very fast and he catches it and it's his, he knows this but he just can't…and there's something…it for him and he knows this! He knows this! So why doesn't Harry remember?

Harry takes it and he knows he must hide it hide it hide it because nonononononono…something is coming and Harry hides the parchment, yes parchment from the owl - it's an owl - and something is there and the door opens and Harry screams and screams and screams and falls to the floor grabbing his ears and there is no hair to pull in fear so Harry's knows it a hallucination until he looks up and there's black in front of him and he's lifted up and tied to the bed and Harry Harry someone is talking to him but he doesn't know them nononononononono and he wants to go home but he can't remember…he can't remember…

xxxx


	4. Exeunt Left

Title: Haven

Rating: R

Pairing: Harry/Draco

WARNING:** SLASH, which means two boys engaging in a sexual relationship.**

**Summary**: Harry gets Caught. Raped. Beaten. Abused. Goes insane…and gets rescued. How will his friends cope with Harry? How will Harry cope with Harry? Especially when he meets his old captors again…

Disclaimer: Not mine. I just run off with them and torture them horribly.

Author's Note: A BIG thank you to everybody reviewing, whether for the first, second or third time -it means a lot that you guys are sticking by me, andawaiting new chapters. Very busy with Revelations as well, but itlooks like Seven Wonders will get a whole revamp before I post Revelations. Also working on a new Haven chapter, it should be out after I post allthe existing ones (obviously).

**REVIEW:** You people inspire me. It's appreciated. But if you don't…there's not much I can do, eh?

xxxxxxxxxx

****

Chapter Three: Exeunt Left

Severus Snape walked up the steps to the floor where the Boy-who-Lived was supposedly residing. Already in the distance he heard heart-wrenching screams and they only increased in volume as he came nearer.

Unbeknownst to himself, he began walking faster until he stopped in front of a portrait that simply wouldn't move. The screams just kept going and going - an endless litany of a wild animal in terrified, terrified pain and they were awful to listen to. But the Potions master couldn't do anything else, and so he listened.

A shiver went down his back.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?" A healer next to Gustave Coriander was covering his ears, and the little trainee witch they had was fleeing from the room in tears.

Harry Potter was writhing on the bed and nobody could understand what was wrong with him. They had come in as he started screaming and he didn't recognise any of them, flailing with his hands so wildly that he had to be lifted and tied to the hospital bed. This however had only resulted in more keening, high pitched cries, and it was terrible to watch as the Boy-who-Lived wasn't doing too good a job at it right now.

His eyes had rolled to the back of his head and convulsion after convulsion rolled through his body, making it shoot off the bed only to be snapped back as the restraints kicked into action. As Coriander watched he knew he couldn't take much more of this - and the way Harry was abusing his vocal cords would do no good to his recovery.

"HARRY! HARRY it's me - Healer Coriander?" The screams diminished slightly, then stopped and a soft whimpering started instead. The healer walked forwards and waved his hands in front of Harry's eyes.

"Harry? Harry do you recognise me?" A dull look had settled in Harry's eyes and although he wasn't fighting the restraints the way his teeth abused his bottom lip told anyone who cared to know that the boy was in distress.

"Harry…do you know who I am?" But Harry didn't answer, finally biting through his lip and drawing blood, which he lapped up with a pained expression. With a sign from Coriander, the other healer released the restraints and Harry shot off the bed into a corner, where he rocked himself to and fro.

The two men were left staring at the pitiful scrap of human flesh that was crouching as low as possible and as far away from them as the room would let him. With a hopeless look, the other healer turned to Coriander.

"I thought I heard you saying he wasn't all that bad?" Gustave shook his head.

"He…he wasn't. But he was only awake for a little…it didn't seem like there was anything…serious."

The small witch came back in with red eyes, and stared sorrowfully at Harry huddled in the corner.

"Sir?" They turned to her.

"There's a gentleman outside wanting to speak with you, sir?" He nodded and with a last look at Harry she scurried away, followed by the other man. Coriander was left looking at his patient with a thoughtful glint in his eye, and after making sure the window was tightly closed - how was it open anyway, the boy possessed no wand - he left.

Harry slowly unfurled himself as the last shoes left. They were leaving, going away, outside, outside…out the window. Creeping up to the glass, he saw his familiar sitting on a branch outside. His hands traced her frame onto the glass and he felt a feeling of peace wash over him.

His hand, which had been clenched so tightly his fingernails had made scars in his palm, opened slowly and the crumbled piece of…parchment rolled out. Everything was fuzzy and Harry was certain that there was something missing from his face if only he could tell himself what.

He smoothed out the paper and looked inquisitively at the intriguing swirls of blue. Harry wanted him to read out loud so Harry did.

"D…ea…r…Dear Ha…r…r…y. Dear Harry." Harry. That was him, how did they know where to find him? Who had written this letter?

"Harry look at the end." He told himself, and turned the rumpled piece over. Mumbling the words to himself, and squinting, he thought he made out an O and an R and maybe an N.

"O…R…R…O…N. Ron." Ron? What was that? He'd never heard of that before, had he? Something was persistently ringing a large bell in his head. Ron. It was a name…someone's name–"

The door opened and shoes stepped into the room. Harry immediately tensed and with his back to the door, folded the piece of paper several times before turning around.

There was a man in front of him, tall and thin, a large nose that looked like it had been broken. Harry's nose had been broken. Looking at the man now, Harry reached his hands up to his own nose and was relieved to find it still there.

"Harry still has his nose." He told the other man, and watched as cold eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What's that Potter?" The name was spat out, and Harry was puzzled. Was that a rhetorical question? Who or what was Potter?

"Harry apologises. He has no fucking clue what you're talking about." Harry blinked. Well, that wasn't quite what he had wanted to say, but it seemed somehow the link he that so desperately needed from his torn mouth to his messed up mind was missing.

The man's mouth got an unpleasant curl to it and he sneered at the boy still sitting on the floor.

"A very silly and childish attempt to throw me off course, Potter. Just because you are in St. Mungo's does not give you any excuse to act rudely towards a teacher. 75 points from Gryffindor."

Harry's head was hurting hurting and he didn't understand this man and all he wanted to do was to be left alone with his parchment _Dear Harry_ from _Ron_ whatever that was but this man had to leave now.

"Leave." It was a simple, clear command. Severus Snape was shocked - Potter hadn't even reacted to the point loss. There was something…

"Potter give me that in your hand." Harry looked around and got onto the bed and wanted to go to sleep because there was only him and Harry there. No. Just Harry. But…if there was only Harry then who was he? He was Harry…but who was the other Harry then?

Suddenly the man stepped forward and snatched the parchment from _Ron_ from his hands and it was his his his his his his _Dear Harry_ it said so it said so - he read it it was his it belonged to him….

"MINE." The man looked pleased and walked out of the door.

"Not anymore. See you later, Potter." And Harry remembered what it was like to hate to loathe someone to feel anger and pure destruction and he hated that man with his once broken nose he knew he did and he couldn't put his finger on it but he knew that man deserved to die. Fury coiled in Harry but he knew not now, not now, wait he needed to wait so he suppressed it but it was still there watching waiting for time. Time.

His hands are in front of his face now, furiously gesturing and he doesn't know why, he doesn't know why, and wet liquid rolls down his nose and he remembers this…this is sadness and he just doesn't understand why. Why is there no link - why are there things he doesn't remember and why is he so so so so so sad that he needs tears - why is there grief within him?

Coriander came in and looked at the beautiful boy on the bed, waving his hands in the air again. He stared in shock at the tears rolling down Harry's pale face and rushed forward.

"Harry? What's wrong? Did the professor do anything to you?" Harry remained quiet, but lowered his arms slightly and raised his weary head towards the healer.

"Har…Harry doesn't remember. He knows there are things inside that have links to outside but Harry can't connect them." He gazed at the healer imploringly.

"Please. Please help Harry…please."

The Healer-in-Charge was at loss. On the one hand, the boy seemed completely normal…except for speaking in the third person of course. He rationalised things, and seemed to be able to understand people when they spoke to him. He was fully functioning, and asked for things he wanted…but then that…fit he had earlier seemed to suggest deep psychological trauma. If that were the case, it would explain why the boy referred to himself in the third person. He wanted to create distance between himself and other people. He didn't like to be touched. But here he was, asking for help…and it had only been a short while. What if there was something else wrong with the boy? Something that hadn't revealed itself yet? He looked at his patient in worry and was again confronted with huge pools of shining green.

"Please…" It was a frail whisper in the dark.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Remus! Remus Lupin!" Remus turned from the bar he was currently sitting at, and squinted into the murky depths of the pub. The smoke around him made it hard to see, but finally he smelt rather than saw a large man walking towards him.

"Hey there!" He clapped Remus warmly on the back and Remus gave a small growl.

"Hey yourself." The man ordered a drink and Remus resigned himself to forced conversation.

"So…what brings you to these parts? I thought you had a shop up in Ireland?" The man nodded and then leant forward slightly.

"I do - but a friend asked a favour. So I came down to London, and thought I'd stop here on my way back. Fancy meeting you here, aye?" Remus nodded and let his eyes wander around the room.

"Hey, what have you been up to Remmy? Haven't seen you in a while! Not since they kicked you out of the shop…bad business that was."

Remus growled. Being reminded of anti-werewolf regulations at a time when he was trying to drown his sorrows was not his idea of a good time, but he humoured the other man nonetheless.

"Yes, it was. But I'm fine - well, as fine as anyone like me can be. What did you say brought you to London?"

"Oh a special case. My friend wanted discretion and I could offer it." Slightly curious now, Remus faced him fully.

"Really now. What's this business then?"

The man was slightly intoxicated by now and laughed shortly.

"Aye, you must think I'm mad! I told you it was secret…"

"You said discrete, not secret." The man looked puzzled.

"Aye so I did…well, I have a friend up at St. Mungo's. Seems some patient wanted their hair cut."

Remus stared.

"That's the big deal? Someone wanted their hair cut and your friend called you all the way to London?" The man nodded, and leant in again.

"I thought the same thing as you, mate, but I walk into the room and who should be sitting on the bed but bloody Harry Potter–"

Remus stopped breathing. His nostrils expanded and the filth from the floor penetrated his nose. He heard the laughing of the people around him and their heavy breathing as they sloshed ale down their fronts. The belching and rumbling words slowly faded when all that he focused on became the man in front of him.

"You saw Harry Potter at St. Mungo's?" The man nodded.

"Bit of a strange fellow. Spoke to himself…addressed himself as Harry. Didn't want his face touched. Very odd."

"At St. Mungo's?" Again an affirmative nod, and suddenly Remus was up, stumbling out of the door, leaving Craig O'Shaw to his drink and a huge hangover in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think Harry got our letter?" Hermione fretted as they claimed two chairs near the fire. Ron shrugged his shoulders helplessly, and they both felt extremely downcast.

"I don't know…I don't dare to hope." Hermione seemed to have thought of something and her eyes widened.

"What if Dumbledore has him monitored? Or us monitored? He seemed really serious about…not letting us see Harry." Ron scowled.

"I'm getting really tired of him." Hermione didn't say anything but her unhappy face spoke volumes.

They both sat staring at the fireplace until Hermione remembered Percy's letter. She took it out of her pocket and together they opened it.

Dear Ron and Hermione,

This may come as a surprise to you, but it's me, Percy. Ron - please don't discard this letter immediately and just read what I have to say.

I know I have made mistakes, and I know I owe the whole family a very huge apology but

"He definitely does" Ron growled

I will do this at a later date, with the whole family together. Please accept this for what it is, and don't think too harshly of me.

If mum can forgive me, then certainly you can too?

I also want to apologise for that letter I sent you last year. I was and still am very proud of you being a Prefect, and Ron, don't listen to whatever Fred and George say because it IS something special and something to be proud of - but I should not have said what I said about Harry. I should not have tried to dictate who you can and cannot be friends with. For this, I owe you and Harry a large apology, which I am hoping to give to you two as soon as possible.

But now the real reason I decided to write. Hello Hermione, I'm sure you're reading this as well, and I'm almost positive you both are worried sick about Harry. Well, we are too. I'm helping mum and Professor Lupin all I can, but he has almost completely severed ties with the headmaster. It seems there was a misunderstanding between them, and Lupin is convinced Dumbledore is doing more harm than good to Harry.

As far as we know, Harry was kidnapped from his relatives' house in the summer and had to endure many forms of torture. I'm not going to go into details but I can tell both of you that is it is looking extremely serious, and the possibility of Harry not waking up was even addressed. Lupin saw him briefly before the headmaster moved him to parts unknown, and said he looked terrible.

This is not meant to upset you - it is meant to encourage your determination to help Harry. I understand that I am one of the last people you want to trust right now - but if you don't believe me write mum and she should vouch for me.

Professor Lupin is currently putting everything in motion to find Harry, and he wants to gain custody of him.

"THAT'S GREAT!" Hermione yelled, before calming down and blushing.

However, because of his werewolf status this is almost impossible. He has asked me to look up what I can about half-breeds and such adopting or gaining custody of children. The information is few and far between, and it is taking me a long time - time I think Harry can ill afford. Therefore I was wondering, Hermione (and of course Ron) if you would please help me by trying to look up as much information as you can on the subject, and anything you may find helpful.

I urge you to use school owls, because if what Lupin says is true, the headmaster is no doubt keeping an eye on you - and your owls and whom they go to. Please keep in mind that Harry is also the Boy-who-Lived, something that will not make this endeavour of Lupin any easier.

Ron, I hope you can forgive me, and in time we can be somewhat like brothers again. I'm really not that much of a stick…but I won't make excuses now. I'll wait till I meet you in person. Thank you both if you decide to help me, I'll await your owl.

Your loving brother,

Percy

The two Gryffindors looked at each other and Hermione briefly squeezed Ron's shoulder.

"This is a good thing, right? Percy's realised what an idiot he was being…and now he's helping us get Harry back. Ron? Ron? Are you all right?"

Ron was silent for a bit but then nodded and gave her a watery smile.

"Yeah, it's just…" he gestured towards the letter on the table.

"I'm going to go to bed. Would you…would you write back to Percy? I'm just…I think I want…I'm going to bed."

Hermione nodded sympathetically, and watched as Ron trudged up the stairs to the quiet dormitory. Then she grabbed a quill and parchment and proceeded to write Percy back. For a moment her eyes closed. They were going to get Harry back. She just knew it.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning, son" Arthur Weasley entered the kitchen and looked at his child, slumped over his porridge.

"Morning dad." He smiled briefly. Seeing Percy back at home, where he belonged, made him want to forgive him all his mistakes. But there was a whole lot to talk about and Percy had a long road to go. For now, Arthur was content to simply watch his son eat his breakfast.

"Morning everyone." Lupin came down the stairs whistling a jaunty tune, and Arthur raised his eyebrows in question.

"I stayed the night. Molly and I had some…business to discuss." Arthur frowned but nodded and immersed himself in the Daily Prophet. After a while his wife came down the stairs as well, smiling benignly at everyone.

"Good morning Remus, Percy, Arthur." All three men nodded at her, and she sat down next to her husband.

"So Arthur, we didn't get much chance to talk about what you were so excited to tell me when you came in last night."

Arthur Weasley's demeanour changed immediately and he lit up.

"Oh Molly, it's fantastic. Fudge is thinking about resigning. Properly. His official reason is that he feels too old to handle the responsibility, but I think he's afraid, now that people know He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is indeed around again."

The other three people in the kitchen were staring at him open-mouthed.

"That's the best news I've heard all week." Percy commented and shrugged when his parents stared at him.

"What? Just because I worked for him doesn't mean that I enjoyed it!" Lupin gave him a smile and then turned to Arthur.

"Well, Arthur, that's fantastic news! Who have they got in mind as a replacement?" It became quiet and Arthur Weasley turned his head away, distinctly uncomfortable.

"Arthur?" his wife enquired.

"Uhm…me." There was silence. Then Molly jumped up and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"OH ARTHUR! THAT'S GREAT NEWS! HOW COULD YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN TO MENTION THIS TO ME?"

Percy and Remus grinned slightly at the Weasleys' antics, and Arthur emerged from the hug slightly flustered.

"Well, nothing's certain yet, and there's a lot to be discussed…but my name has been mentioned."

Remus stepped forward and shook his hand warmly.

"I can't think of anyone I'd like better. Congratulations, Arthur." The humble man shook his hand whilst shaking his head.

"No no, it's not certain yet - I'm sure there are others who are just as competent as I am…more so in fact, and…"

"Dad," interrupted Percy "learn how to take a compliment, all right?" His father smiled and busied himself in his newspaper, chuckling quietly to himself. Percy turned to his mother just in time to see her share a significant glance with his old teacher.

Lupin had a calculating gleam in his eye, and it looked like his mind was working overtime. Percy could just see all the pieces falling together in front of his eyes, but a second later the man looked as kind and genial as ever. He rose.

"Well everyone, thank you for breakfast, no doubt I'll see you all very shortly. Arthur, best of luck!" Arthur waved him off and Percy stared at the door through which his old DADA professor had disappeared, thinking he really didn't know the man at all.

xxxxxxxxxx

"There's something wrong with Potter, Albus." The potion's master stormed into the headmaster's office without knocking, and threw the rumpled letter onto his desk. The old man raised his piercing eyes to Severus's face, and put his hands together in a contemplating manner.

"Really now? Please explain further." Snape bit the inside of his cheek in frustration.

"There's just something wrong! He swore at me, he garbles out completely random nonsense, he addresses himself in the third person and before I entered the room I could have sworn he was screaming in real distress…Albus - he was acting insane!"

The headmaster looked worried and drummed his fingers on the desk.

"You're sure it wasn't an act?" Snape rolled his eyes.

"I took seventy-five points from Gryffindor and I got a 'leave'. That doesn't sound like Potter, does it?"

The old man looked really surprised and frowned, apparently deep in thought. He stood up and paced the room, finally looking at Snape.

"Thank you Severus, for informing me. It seems I shall have to go and take a look at Harry myself."

Snape nodded and swept out of the room and down the stairs. He shook his head in disbelief how Potter always managed to get into these situations.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dark was exhausted. His fragile state of mind was not doing any better, even hours after his master's spell. Rubbing his temples, he groaned as pain shot through his head. The Dark Mark throbbed and pulsated happily underneath his robe and he growled at it.

"Stupid infernal piece of shit." Someone chuckled and Dark whipped his head up, relaxing when Narcissa slid into the room.

"Why, I had no idea you were so easily affected." Her eyes expressed amusement, and settled herself in a chair. Dark was on his guard. He was never particularly fond of women, and Narcissa Malfoy was one of the most dangerous.

With Draco's eye colour, one would expect Narcissa to have light blue eyes, or sea green, but Narcissa defied expectations and had them both. It was eerie to look at her, and many avoided her eyes when they felt them sweep over themselves.

She was a strange creature, Dark mused, you hardly saw her and then she appeared when you least expected it. All he knew was that she was fiercely fond of Draco and had refused to back down when Lucius insisted he go to Durmstrang. But now she sat in front of him and her eyes glittered feverishly.

She leant forward and Dark had to remind himself not to draw back. He was the more important one here, after all.

"I know what you did." His eyes widened…what could she mean? Dark was a man of many secrets and most were not beneficial to be exposed.

"I have no idea–" She held up one graceful finger and put it to his lips.

"You play your game…and I shall play mine. Would you care to wager on the winner?" She laughed, but it was cold and unpleasant, and it made Dark wish he had stayed in bed today. He had done far too much running as it was.

"Again, I have no clue–"

"No. You don't. But I do." She disappeared as quietly as she had come, and Dark was left with a strange sense of foreboding. All the strings he was pulling seemed to somehow slide from his grasp, and the whole puppet show was falling to pieces.

Swearing he took a paperweight off the table and watched in satisfaction as it shattered against the wall.

xxxxxxxxxx

Percy thumbed through the Daily Prophet his father had left on the table, turning to the sports section with little interest.

Chudley Cannons lost again. What a surprise. He grabbed his mug of tea and swallowed, his eyes scouring the page. Suddenly he was holding a drenched newspaper as he spat out his tea.

"_New Keeper of the Montrose Magpies, Oliver Wood, was severely injured when he collided with a beater from the Falmouth Falcons, who maintains it was an 'accident' and the fact that he successively beat the Magpie keeper with his bat was 'self-defence'. Wood fell from his broom from a height that surely would have killed him, if the referee hadn't slowed the fall. Wood suffered a concussion and has been brought to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, where he will remain until he recovers. Barry Keg will be taking over as the Magpies continue their…"_

Percy stared. Oliver was in hospital? He felt bad at having lost contact with the closest thing he had to a best friend, and shook his head. Well - if he knew where Ollie was he would go visit him tomorrow. Ask him how he was doing - invite him for a drink maybe. It would be good to get out again, he couldn't hide at the Burrow forever. Furthermore, he hoped Hermione and Ron had received his letter and it would be waiting for him when he got back.

Percy stretched. Everything was going along just fine.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry lay on his bed, trying to control his breathing. His ribcage protested every time he inhaled and he knew that the soaking red material was not supposed to be soaking red. He had been twisting and turning, restless for a reason he couldn't identify, a slight feeling of panic grasping his lungs - which was why he was breathing so heavily.

Slowly moving out of bed, he padded across to the window, where she still sat. He didn't know her name, but he knew she was his, and that she was looking after him. His breathing slowed and he felt slightly better though a little faint.

Suddenly he heard something, someone crying out in pain. He looked down and saw a figure being carried into the hospital, marvelling to himself at the strategic window place. It was familiar, that cry. He went back to bed when his head suddenly snapped upwards and his eyes rolled back. Then he gave a strange smile.

"Ollie's here."


	5. The Definition of Insane

Title: Haven

Rating: R

Pairing: Harry/Death Eaters, Harry/Draco

WARNING: **Slash **

**Summary:** Harry gets Caught. Raped. Beaten. Abused. Goes insane…and gets rescued. How will his friends cope with Harry? How will Harry cope with Harry? Especially when he meets his old captors again…

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just run off with them and torture them horribly.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for this late re-load of Chapter Four, other things got in the way, and I'm very busy working on the Seven Wonders sequel. Thanks to everybody who reviewed, it's very much appreciated, and definitely read, even if I don't have the time to address each of you individually...YOU ARE IN MY THOUGHTS!

xxxxxxxxxx

****

Chapter Four: The definition of insane…

"May I speak with Lucius Malfoy please?" Narcissa looked at the man standing at their manor door with distrust. She didn't answer but whirled around and the man, unsure of what to do, followed her.

They walked through a long hallway and after a few twists and turns Narcissa suddenly turned left and entered a large study. Lucius Malfoy was sitting behind a mahogany desk, mumbling to himself and moving his wand up sometimes, shooting figures in the air.

"Lucius darling," Narcissa's voice purred with false saccharine. "There's someone here to see you."

The man entered behind her and she threw him a contemptuous glance as he courteously raised his hat to her. After she had left the room, Lucius glanced at the man, immediately putting his wand down when he recognised him.

"Martin! Well, this is a … surprise. What can I do for you?" The man called Martin walked further into the room, and sat down on one of the chairs, opening his briefcase.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, sir, it's been two months. I've come to talk to you about the proceedings of the Montrose Magpies."

Lucius looked blank for a minute before he nodded slowly.

"Ah yes - the Quidditch team I own. To tell you the truth, I had forgotten about it. Things have been slightly…hectic here lately."

Martin nodded his head respectfully and took out some papers. Lucius left his desk and elegantly moved to sit in a chair opposite the man.

"The team has been doing well, thirteen consecutive wins in the past two months. The budget we decided for them," here he handed Lucius a sheet " goes as follows."

Lucius inspected the sheets of parchment and nodded to himself whilst scanning his eyes over the figures.

"Very well. It looks like we can continue on this limb…the reparations they need are the most costly. Look into the idea of getting a firm to sponsor their uniforms. That way, money can be moved towards other things."

Martin nodded and packed up his things. Lucius voice called him to a halt.

"Oh, and Martin, make sure the business is…respectable." The man nodded and paused, on the verge of saying something. Lucius arched an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?" Martin shook his head.

"No sir, not entirely. It's just…many people have been wondering why you never attend a game. As the man who pays their wages, the public expects to see you take an interest in the games, however slightly."

Lucius's eyes hardened.

"I don't give a damn about Quidditch. It is merely a business venture for me." Martin inclined his head, but still hesitated.

"With all due respect sir, it doesn't look good in the public eye." Lucius growled and glared at the man, who swallowed nervously.

"Well what do you suggest?" Lucius's eyes flashed dangerously and Martin clutched his briefcase tighter.

"We-well sir, there…the new keeper of the Magpies had an accident yesterday during a match. He fell from his broom and has been taken to St. Mungo's. Perhaps if you were to make an appearance - I could get the Daily Prophet over there - the talk would die down."

A contemplating look crossed over Lucius's face.

"And…and you could maybe bring your son. Family always looks better." After a long moment of silence, Lucius nodded his head.

"Get it done. Inform me tomorrow about the exact date." His face twisted into a scowl. "And Martin - I do expect you to keep down this frivolous talk. I pay you to take care of things. So take care of things." The veiled threat was easily discernible and Martin paled.

"Yes, sir Mr. Malfoy." He hurried out of the room whilst Lucius glowered at his back. After a few minutes he rang a bell. A house elf appeared.

"Sir?" it squeaked, and Lucius glared at it.

"Fetch my wife." The creature disappeared and reappeared seconds later.

"Very sorry sir, sorry, Lady Malfoy is not in the manor." Lucius rolled his eyes and dismissed the creature. Bloody women, they were never around when you wanted them.

Growling, he went back behind his desk to finish his accounting, but his mind was somewhere else. Shoving away the papers, he decided to send a letter instead.

xxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast in the Great Hall. It was a loud and noisy and busy affair as people trailed in and out of the doors, bumping into each other, or reached across tables to grab food, crossing over to other tables to talk to some friends, or stuffing their face with starved vigour.

Hermione wrinkled her nose slightly as she looked at Ron, who was happily loading his plate with anything he could get his hands on. The sadness from the previous night seemed to have disappeared, but Hermione wagered that Ron had decided to Not Think About It, something he was remarkably good in at times.

Glancing across the tables she smiled at a few people who were looking at her with thinly veiled curiosity, but her eyes landed on the Slytherin table, a habit she had picked up from Harry during the previous years.

Her tired eyes narrowed slightly as she saw most of the Slytherin six years huddled together at the end of the table. You didn't have to be a genius to know that there was something going on, and in a time when Harry wasn't by her side, this Slytherin secrecy made her all the more nervous.

Turning to Ron to ask his opinion, she stopped as a beautiful eagle owl soared through the hall and elegantly landed on Draco Malfoy's arm. There was a piece of parchment attached to it, and Hermione watched surreptitiously as he read it and his face broke into a peculiar grin.

He said something and left the table, and she watched as the rest of his Slytherin friends left the table, leaving a few minutes after each person so that it wouldn't look suspicious. However, to Hermione, who had been watching the whole thing…it definitely seemed suspicious.

Mumbling something about 'library' to Ron she left the table and hurried after the last Slytherin she saw, Pansy Parkinson.

As a prefect, she knew where the Slytherin common rooms were and felt a tendril of annoyance as she realised she would never be able to follow them in there without their knowledge. Cursing, she sped up, her mind working furiously.

Pansy heard something behind her, and quietly disappeared behind a statue, looking out onto the hall. All of a sudden she saw Hermione Granger rush past, and Pansy raised her eyebrows. What was Granger doing in their part of the castle? Always one for confrontation, Pansy stepped out from behind the statue.

"Oy, Granger!" Hermione whirled around and looked at Pansy Parkinson, who was regarding her with a scowl.

"What are you doing in our part of the castle?" Hermione scowled back and snorted.

"Your part? The castle belongs to everybody, Parkinson. And I am a prefect - where I go is no concern of yours." Pansy smirked.

"I'm a prefect too, Granger." Realisation dawned in Hermione's eyes.

Well shit. She had a point. Pansy walked over to Hermione and looked at her searchingly.

"What were you really doing here, Granger?" Hermione weighed her options. She could tell Pansy to sod off, but then she'd never find anything out. She could lie…but she really wasn't too skilled at that…and she could tell the truth. Well - she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

"I followed you."

Pansy raised her eyebrows.

"You followed me? Why?"

Hermione bit her lip.

"I saw you all get up from the Slytherin table…and right before that Malfoy received an owl. It struck me as suspicious–"

"So like a good little Gryffindor you thought you'd go investigate." Pansy scowled again. "Did our crazy headmaster put you up to this?" She watched in surprise as an expression of disgust flitted across Hermione's face.

"No." She said vehemently but offered no more information. Pansy shrugged.

"Well if you're done stalking me Granger, I'll be on my way." Hermione's shoulders dropped and her face fell slightly. She felt so tired, and she was no closer to seeing Harry than she had been a week ago.

Simply nodding, she turned her back and left, never seeing the contemplating look Pansy sent after her before she walked on to meet the others.

"What took you so long?" Draco barked as she entered the common room. She raised her eyebrows and sat down on the couch.

"Bumped into Granger. She was onto us." Several murmurs rose up but Draco glared at his friends before turning to Pansy again.

"How so?"

"She saw the letter and then saw us leave - so she followed."

"What for?" Blaise cut in and Pansy shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't ask - it's not like I regularly make small talk with Gryffindors." Some people chuckled and Pansy grinned. Draco however, did not.

"I don't like this. Why is she watching us? Do you think Dumbledore put her up to this?" Pansy shook her head.

"No…no I don't think so. She didn't seem terribly fond of the headmaster when I asked. Almost like she resented him or something." Draco nodded thoughtfully.

"It must be the lack of information - or the fact that they're not allowed to go see Potter." Gregory frowned.

"I thought you said they didn't know where he was." Draco shook his head.

"They do now. I was up in the Owlery yesterday night and they were sending a letter to him, using his owl. They told her to go to St. Mungo's." Everybody nodded.

"What were you doing in the Owlery?"

Draco glared at Vince and rolled his eyes.

"Polishing my shoes." Vince stared. "Sending a letter, moron." There was a general laugh as Draco folded out the letter he had gotten. Skimming he slightly, he grinned.

"I'm going to St. Mungo's!" They all stared at him. He puffed out his chest importantly.

"Apparently father has to make a public appearance for the Quidditch team. That old Gryffindor keeper, Wood, fell off his broom and apparently has a concussion. My dad says we have to visit him for PR." He smiled at his friends. "I'll see if I can spot Potter while I'm there…that should be amusing."

They all grinned, but no one noticed Pansy's frown, which she smoothed away almost immediately, joining in with the others as they joked about things they could do to an unconscious Potter.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione walked back slowly, berating herself for not having thought out a plan of some kind before taking off after the Slytherins. It was such a Harry thing to do. Tears pricked behind her eyelids…it wasn't fair! Why couldn't they see him? They were Harry's best friends - they…they were practically family!

Growling, she slammed her hand against the wall, giving a little yell of pain as it turned out slightly more solid than she expected. Nursing her bruised fingers, she only saw the other person before it was too late, and they both fell on the floor.

"Oh Hermione! I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going!" A worried voice reached her ears and Hermione let herself be helped up. Looking up, she saw it was Hannah, the girl that had told them about Harry. She was staring at Hermione with large eyes.

"Are you all right? I AM sorry, I really didn't see you!"

Hermione waved away her apologies and smiled at the girl.

"I'm fine - barely a scratch."

Hannah caught sight of Hermione's bruised hand and squealed.

"Oh gods! Did I do that?" She looked upset. Hermione shook her head and walked with the girl towards the library.

"No no, it wasn't you - I was just frustrated." The blonde girl nodded with earnest eyes, and Hermione suddenly had an idea.

"Say, Hannah, would you mind helping me with something? Something to do with Harry?"

Hannah shook her head.

"Of course not! What can I do to help?" They walked into the library.

"Well, you see, it's like this…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Remus looked around the apartment that he barely used. Small and sparse, it didn't feel like home to him, but his lack of current income left little room for something bigger than this. It was all right though…Remus Lupin didn't exactly deserve luxury when almost everything as he knew it was gone.

Lily and James were gone. Peter was gone, as far as Remus was concerned. Sirius was…gone. He swallowed heavily, and pushed that aside. And now Harry. Harry was gone from him for now. That…that ignorant vain meddlesome BASTARD of a headmaster sought to keep Harry from him and play him like an instrument for his own purposes.

Remus growled and stalked around his excuse for a living room. Harry was at St. Mungo's. He was so close, so close! Pacing, Remus thought the best way to go about things. He had talked it over with Molly and they had both decided it was imperative to see Harry at once, just to know how he was doing.

Hopefully, Percy would soon have figured something out in order for Remus to keep Harry with him. Always. He growled. There was no way Dumbledore or anyone else was coming between him and his cub again.

Glancing at his watch, he apparated to the Burrow, intent on discussing the progress of things with Percy. He growled again softly as he walked up to the door, shaking his head angrily at the antics of the Ministry.

How dense could you be? Remus was a werewolf for three nights each month. The other nights he was human. He was no danger to anyone because he took the Werewolf's Bane. Yet the Ministry treated him like a criminal whilst Malfoy had somehow AGAIN managed to weasel his way out of a trial, and was back in the Minister's good graces in no time. It was maddening and incredibly frustrating and Remus hoped sincerely he never met Lucius Malfoy in a dark alleyway near the full moon - because he would not be accountable for what would happen.

Sighing, he brushed his greying hair out of his eyes. All right - so maybe he wasn't completely human the rest of the month, but he knew plenty of ordinary witches and wizards who wouldn't mind taking Malfoy down a peg or two. If Arthur really was elected as the new Minister, Remus was certain Lucius Malfoy would not be lucky a third time.

A feral grin lit up his face. Not lucky at all.

Percy looked outside and saw his ex-DADA teacher smile wolfily at himself. Percy once again mused on the fact that inside and outside of class, Remus Lupin was two very different people. The werewolf was wearing faded jeans and an old robe, and his greying hair and sunken cheeks gave him a gaunt appearance, much like the pictures of Sirius Black, right after he had escaped from Azkaban.

Lupin's eyes were feverish with intensity though, and Percy was quite intimidated, making a mental note to tread carefully, especially when the full moon was drawing near.

"Percy."

"Pro–Remus." Remus smiled his easy professor smile and Percy felt himself relax.

"Any news?" Percy shook his head and the werewolf's face fell. Rushing to keep the happy expression on his face, Percy added,

"I've written to Ron and Hermione. I thought they might be able to help - you know Hermione. And both would do anything for Harry."

Remus nodded, a contemplating look on his face. Picking up the Daily Prophet, he turned to the sports page, eyes widening as he read the news about Oliver Wood.

"Sir?" Remus's eyes were calculating and he turned to Percy with a small smile.

"Nothing, Percy. Just…Oliver Wood. Good student, if a bit absent at times. I hope he's all right."

Percy nodded emphatically.

"Yes I know - Quidditch can really injure someone!"

"Mm." Remus gave a non-committal murmur. "He was in your year, wasn't he?"

Percy nodded, feeling slightly guilty again for losing touch with Oliver.

"I…we were close, but we lost touch. I was thinking of going to visit him tomorrow."

Remus's eyes fastened on Percy's blue ones.

"At St. Mungo's?"

Percy nodded and a slow languid smile spread across the werewolf's face.

"I do believe I'll join you Percy…I'm sure the visit will lighten both our hearts."

xxxxxxxxxx

Oliver Wood woke up and saw white. He didn't particularly like white, preferring red and gold. White always seemed so…colourless, and always, always depressed him. His mood falling already, he found it didn't get any better when he discovered he could barely move. His head was pounding and his arms hurt. His legs didn't feel particularly pleasant either, and all in all Oliver Wood decided it would have been better to remain asleep.

"Hello Mr. Wood, how are we feeling today?"

Oliver squinted as the quirky witch opened the blinds with a wave of her wand.

"I don't know how you're feeling, but I feel like shit" he groaned, trying to shy away from the penetrating light. The witch bustled about happily and shook her head at him.

"Now Mr. Wood, there is no need for that kind of language! A couple of days with us and you'll be feeling all right in no time!" The witch looked positively ecstatic about this and Oliver groaned.

"I'm glad my misfortune is such a pleasure for you, ma'am, but if it's not too much to ask, I'd really like to continue sleeping. It seemed to work miracles before."

The witch simply smiled and walked out, leaving Oliver to contemplate if perky witches really did increase one's headache that exponentially. He pitied the other patients.

The Healer-in-Charge walked in, an elderly man with greying hair and spectacles perched on the edge of his nose. He reminded Oliver slightly of Dumbledore, and that set him at ease a bit.

"Hello Mr. Wood, how are you feeling?"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Like I've been knocked off a broom."

The man started, then stared at Oliver.

"Oh! You were joking." He gave a chuckle. "Well that's good! That's definitely an improvement from being comatose."

Now it was Oliver's turn to look at the man a bit before offering a weak grin. The healer took his temperature, pushed and prodded him for a while and finally stepped back, making some notes on a sheet.

"Well Mr. Wood, you have a slight concussion, but it's nothing to worry yourself about. We've had many a Quidditch player in here, treated for much worse and most of them have always walked out fine."

Oliver blanched.

"Most of them? What do you mean, most of them?"

The healer waved absently and slid out the door, leaving Oliver in a slight state of panic. The perky witch entered a few minutes later with some crutches.

"Here you go Mr. Wood! You should really try to exercise your legs! I'm sure your Quidditch friends will want you back in shape in no time." Giving him another friendly smile, she disappeared.

Oliver looked at the crutches and sighed in relief. There was nothing Oliver hated more than not being able to move around, being bedridden without any form of entertainment. Luckily it seemed he wouldn't have to be bored to tears. He felt a wave of kindness towards the dumpy witch and vowed to thank her when he saw her again.

Pushing himself off the bed with some difficulty, he grabbed the crutches and slowly moved to the door of his room. His head was still pounding, but Oliver bit his lip and continued, knowing if he pushed himself a little further he would get the hang of it within no time.

Panting, Oliver finally made it out of his room and into the hall. He looked left and right and spotting the lifts, he decided he might as well work his way from the top down. So he hobbled over to them and watched the hallway disappear from view.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry was getting agitated. He was chewing his lip as he cast his eyes continuously around the room, his hands floating in front of his face as usual. There was something…something he should remember. Something that was vitally important but just eluding his grasp. Frustrated, he shook his head, as if to shake off his incoherent thought process.

The door opened and the healer walked in. Harry was starting to recognise him by now, but sometimes he had fits and they made him forget. It would get all dark in front of his eyes, and all he could think about was escaping in himself, fleeing to the safe place deep inside him.

Healer Coriander had told him he had to deal with what happened to him, but Harry wasn't entirely sure what it was he had to deal with, seeing as he could barely remember. It was times like these that Harry knew his name was Harry, and he went to Hogwarts, and Hedwig was right outside. It made him happy, to know who he was.

"Good evening Harry."

"Night." The voice was still bruised, still brittle, and both the patient and the healer winced at the sorry sound. Coriander walked forward and shone a light into Harry's eyes, trying to ignore Harry's mewling.

"Hurts."

Coriander nodded and stopped, looking worriedly at the boy. He thought for a while, before taking a pair of glasses from his pocket.

"Here–"

"NONONONONONO" Harry shrank back and thrust his hands out in front of him. Shocked, Coriander withdrew the glasses and rushed forward.

"Harry! Harry easy, easy, calm down. They're gone, see? I've put them away…" The boy's breathing got slowly less erratic and he uncovered his face a little. Staring at the healer suspiciously, he moved backwards.

"No glasses for Harry."

Coriander's smiled faded. Harry was referring to himself in the third person again. Coriander had come to recognise this, in the past two days, as Harry retreating inside himself, and there was simply no way to get him out of it. His eyes would have to wait until Harry pulled out of his funk by himself.

Sighing, Gustave Coriander left the room, shooting a sympathetic look at the boy on the bed, who was whispering to himself, and cocking his head as if listening to a response. It was eerie and Coriander hurried away.

xxxxxxxxxx

Oliver frowned as the lift passed by Floor Five. As far as he knew, St. Mungo's only had five floors, but the lift stopped, and the door opened to let Oliver out on another level. He looked around curiously, seeing nothing particular out of the ordinary.

It was a normal hallway, like his own, and there were doors to either side along the wall. At the end, in the distance, there was some sort of portrait, and he hobbled up to it. Staring at it curiously, he deduced that this must be Mungo Bonham, the founder of St. Mungo's.

His fingers traced the portrait's features when all of a sudden he heard a wail from behind Mungo Bonham.

"NONONONONONONONONO" Oliver froze. The cry was heart wrenching, and Oliver Wood cursed the fact that he didn't know how to get to the person who so desperately needed help. He banged against the portrait, stumbling backwards when a man dressed in healer's clothing came out.

"Yes?" Then he saw Oliver, and he frowned.

"What re you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!" The wailing stopped, and the healer looked relieved, before turning to Oliver sternly.

"Now turn right about young man - there's a reason this floor isn't mentioned downstairs. Only special cases reside here, and they need the utmost peace, understood?"

Oliver nodded mutely, and turned around, feeling the eyes of the healer in his back until he stepped back in the lift, and pressed the downstairs button. He was feeling very exhausted, and the novelty of stumbling on crutches was really wearing off.

All he wanted to do was go back to his room, and lay his head down, and rest. And find out why the cry had sounded so damn familiar.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was late into the night when Albus Dumbledore stepped into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. His deep purple cloak swirled about him, and tufts of grey hair poked out from under his hat.

Glancing around the hall appraisingly, he made his way to the lifts and unknowingly took the exact same route Oliver had done a few hours earlier. Knocking politely on the portrait, he waited patiently until a healer came out and let him in.

Gustave Coriander immediately came rushing forward.

"Headmaster, you should have notified us of your arrival!" Albus raised one eyebrow in question, and Coriander flushed.

"It's just…Harry isn't feeling himself right now." Raising his eyes angrily to the older wizard, Coriander glared. "And in future, I'd like to be notified when your professors deign to drop by! That man frightened Harry quite severely, it could have caused a setback if I hadn't been there!"

Worry rose in Albus Dumbledore's eyes.

"I'd like to see him, please." It wasn't a request, and Coriander scowled as he led the headmaster to the room where Harry resided. Harry was standing in front the window, seemingly talking to somebody outside.

Coriander rushed forward and stood behind the boy. He couldn't see anything in the darkness.

"Who were you talking to, Harry?"

The boy turned his green eyes on the healer.

"They left. They heard you coming." Harry glanced past Coriander to where Albus Dumbledore stood. He inclined his head.

"Headmaster." Coriander looked surprised, but Albus just stepped forward into the room.

"Harry. How have you been, my boy?"

Harry frowned slightly before looking back at the old man.

"Not…not well." He bit his lip hard and it started bleeding. Dumbledore looked worried but Coriander merely tired.

"You're lucky. He seems quite lucid." Again Albus raised his eyebrows.

"You mean he's not…normally like this?"

Coriander shook his head. "We're still trying to test what's wrong with him. The smallest things will set him off, and he'll have episodes that last extremely long. They can be very taxing for Harry…it takes a lot out of him, and a lot to return him to normal."

Harry sat listening to all of this with a blank gaze, staring at the window. The headmaster glanced at him sometimes, looking for any sign of awareness, but he got none. The healer leant forward slightly, trying to shield Harry's view from the glasses in his hand.

"I tried to give him these today. He reacted very strongly, didn't want them near him, going almost hysterical."

Dumbledore took the glasses with interest.

"Really now…well, I suppose you'll have to fully correct his vision then. If he gets over whatever is bothering him, he can have them back." Coriander pursed his lips.

"Begging your pardon, Headmaster, but I don't think this is something to take lightly. Until Harry tells us, no one knows exactly what happened to him - we can only deduce from his injuries. And speaking of his injuries, he still bleeds from his chest, but I can't find any surface wound. He still won't let me close enough to do an internal bleeding check."

Both men looked at the boy on the bed.

"I worry about him." Coriander whispered, "I worry that if Harry continues to hide himself away he will fade faster and faster and we will have no chance of healing him."

Albus Dumbledore look pensive.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Well," the healer replied, "I'd like to keep him here for a few more days of testing but after that I think it may be best if you bring him back to Hogwarts. Familiar surroundings may trigger some memories, and it is imperative Harry deals with what happened to him, otherwise I'm afraid there is very little hope."

The headmaster looked at the Boy-who-Lived.

"He doesn't appear unstable. Just traumatised." Gustave Coriander regarded Albus Dumbledore with increasing dislike.

"You can't always tell on the outside. I have my healers following up some leads into the muggle world, but headmaster…" Piercing blue eyes were focused intently on the healer.

"Yes?"

"He's not only traumatised. Unless I am mistaken…Harry Potter is insane."


	6. Many Meetings

**Title**: Haven

**Rating**: This is R – **Do Not Read** if you are NOT mature enough.

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco

WARNING: **This warning is here for a reason. If mentions of torture, violence and rape upset you easily, this story is not for you. If you don't like SLASH, which means two boys engaging in a sexual relationship, this story is not for you. The slash will be an important part of the story, so there is no way I'm going to write around it. PLEASE - if all of the above are NOT your cup of tea, DON'T read this and do both of us a favour. Flames are not worth my time.**

**Summary**: Harry gets Caught. Raped. Beaten. Abused. Goes insane…and gets rescued. How will his friends cope with Harry? How will Harry cope with Harry? Especially when he meets his old captors again…

**Disclaimer**: Technically I own everything, but I let others think differently for my own amusement…(I hope you realise that was my lame attempt at humour…)

**Author's Note**: Re-written Chapter 5. Thanks for all your reviews, people. They urge me on, and I love you for it grins

**REVIEW:** It's appreciated. But if you don't…there's not much I can do, eh?

xxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Five: Many Meetings**

Minerva McGonagall had hardly ever seen Albus Dumbledore in the state of fury he was currently in. There was no twinkle in his eye. His robes swirled a deep, angry purple, as he stalked through the Great Hall. The ceiling flashed with lightning and storm clouds to match his mood.

"A…Albus?" Minerva asked hesitatingly when the old wizard burst through doors towards his stone gargoyle.

"Office." He said tersely as students stared after the normally kind headmaster who was striding past with such frenzy.

Once up there, Fawkes trilled softly and Dumbledore, although far from relaxed, calmed slightly. Seconds later, the three other Heads of House rushed in, looking at the elderly wizard worriedly.

"Albus?" Pomona Sprout inquired "What…what seems to be the matter?" But it was Severus who interrupted, narrowing his eyes.

"Potter." Minerva turned to him.

"I beg your pardon?" Severus sneered briefly.

"Potter. At St. Mungo's…I knew there was something wrong." Minerva whirled around to face the headmaster.

"You let SEVERUS visit Harry, but not me? What were you thinking! You KNOW their relationship is far from friendly and you send over the Potion's master to comfort a sick boy?" Her voice was one of incredulity and her eyes ran acid when Snape snorted behind her.

"Obviously Albus is very well aware of the consequences if YOU were to visi…"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's eyes flashed and all in his office were suitably cowed. "Yes, I sent Severus, Minerva, but that has nothing to do with this…I went to visit Harry myself."

Immediately concerned faces turned his way. With a sigh, the old man sank into his seat and rubbed his temples wearily.

"Albus…?" He looked back at them with sad eyes.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. The Healers of St. Mungo's have certified Harry Potter insane. I saw him…he appeared fine. But the healer insists this is one of his better days. It seems Harry is prone to fits, and periods of long silence. He speaks about himself in the third person, and doesn't remember people at times. It's…complicated. The healer said they hadn't finished testing. They should round up the examinations at the end of this week, and then Harry will come home."

They looked at him in disbelief. Harry Potter…insane? But, but that was impossible! Harry was very strong! He had a lot of resilience, had been captured before…they didn't understand. A wave of the headmaster's hand dismissed them, but he called out to the Gryffindor Head of House as she left.

"Minerva, do not mention the details of this to Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley." She turned her eyes on him, cold and unrelenting.

"And what would you have me tell them, headmaster?" Her sneer was reminiscent of the one Snape had given her earlier. Albus frowned.

"Simply tell them Harry will be back soon…but he will be a little different than before. Children do not need to know everything, Minerva. A little patience will do them good. Besides, they may find dealing with such a sick person too difficult…it is best if we give them as little information as possible, then they will make their decisions on their own."

She clamped her lips together stiffly, trying not to scream in frustration as her old friend demonstrated a considerable lack of understanding. She walked through but heard Albus call to her from within the office.

"And Minerva! If the situation does not improve, we shall have to remove Harry from the school. I would be grateful if you could start looking into things…possibly an orphanage if nothing else."

There was no question in his voice. It was an order. Minerva McGonagall stalked down the hallway, wiping away furious tears. Harry was one of hers. And she did not turn her back on one of hers so easily.

xxxxxxxxxx

Oliver Wood, Keeper extraordinaire, had spent the whole night thinking furiously about the scream. It had sounded so bloody familiar, and he could feel the memories tugging at the fringes of his mind, taunting him by just slipping out of reach.

Frustrated, he pounded his pillow and closed his eyes, attempting to get some resemblance of sleep while it was still dark outside. Peace, however, was not something he was to be graced with today he thought, as a witch came bustling into the ward. She spotted him and pasted a big smile on her face, the brightness of it blinding him.

"Well now, Mr. Wood, you'll never believe it! Mr. Malfoy himself coming to visit you today! Bringing his son as well…what an honour!" Oliver blanched. Malfoy? Here? What the hell was that about?

"What do you mean?" The witch gave him a slightly confused look, as if she thought he'd retained some permanent injury from his fall.

"Lucius Malfoy, my dear. He owns your team. He's coming to visit you!" Oliver was confused. Lucius Malfoy owned his team? Since when? Why had he never seen him around before if it was true? The witch left and Oliver carefully turned the other way.

Lucius Malfoy coming to visit him. And bringing that snot-nosed brat…David? Derek? Life was just out to get him! He groaned and shook his head wearily. Malfoy and visiting Gryffindors… something there just didn't make sense.

xxxxxxxxxx

Percy yawned as he slopped most of his morning tea over the rim of his cup. He was waiting for Remus to come downstairs so they could get an early start, go to London to visit the Bridget Wenlock Archive for information, visit Gringotts and finally, go to St. Mungo's to visit Oliver Wood. Percy was nervous.

Luckily, he had little time to think as Remus came trampling down the stairs. Percy hastily covered a look of distaste as he was reminded of Fred and George doing that exact same thing during the summers. Remus gave him a wolfy grin.

"Ready?" Percy nodded and they apparated to the apparating point on Diagon Alley. As it was still early, not many people were about, but those who were usually gave Percy a courteous nod, although many tended to glance shiftily at Remus in the process. Remus didn't care or didn't notice, for he paid no attention to those around him and headed straight for the Archive. Surprisingly, they were allowed to pass right through and Percy resigned himself to a few hours of researching.

xxxxxxxxxx

Draco stood at the entrance of the school, waiting impatiently for his father. His Head of House was standing beside him and looking even more surely than usual. Glancing at his professor's left hand, he could see it clenching and unclenching furiously, and Draco inched away slightly.

The movement seemed to stir the professor out of his reverie, and he narrowed his eyes at Draco. Draco swallowed.

"Look Draco, I know you're not stupid, and I know you've noticed that Potter is missing. I'm also sure you've already figured out where our celebrity is currently residing, but I must ask you to NOT-GO-LOOKING-FOR-POTTER. You must promise me this."

His head of house looked at him earnestly and Draco felt a twitch at his conscience. Then he remembered that he was a Malfoy and didn't owe anybody anything and he looked back solemnly.

"I can't do that." Snape sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily.

"I was afraid you'd say that. But for the good of everybody, including yourself, it would be best if you just left it alone for now, Draco. Really. Potter is…not how you would expect him, and I am afraid it might distort your image of him."

Draco snorted.

"He's Potter - of course he's an idiot who's gotten himself into one too many fix. It's what he does. How bad can it possibly be this time?"

Snape didn't answer and Draco felt a slight misgiving. What the hell had Potter gotten himself into this time? No matter. He would seek him out and bring him back to rights…how bad could it possibly be?

xxxxxxxxxx

"Harry! Harry! You must eat SOMETHING…Harry - oh for Merlin's sake...Har–come here Mr. Potter. Now!"

Gustave Coriander had his hands in his hair. Harry Potter was being difficult, and it was one of the worst days yet. He wouldn't eat, wouldn't come near anyone and was continuously holed up in the corner of the room.

It was only the command that made Harry walk mechanically forward and open his mouth. The healer noticed his eyes remained tightly shut whilst he did so, and he flinched when some of the potions made their way down his throat, as if he was expecting something else.

Gustave Coriander had ensured that he was the sole healer in charge of Harry, somehow knowing that it would take Harry longer to settle down if he kept seeing different faces. The healer was well aware of the consequences of his actions, the fact that he was maybe starting to care about the boy a little more than strictly necessary.

The eyes followed his every move and it was uncanny the way Harry picked up on the smallest sound. Often he would be at the window with his head leaning to the side, whispering words that certainly weren't in any language Coriander had ever heard.

The headmaster's visit seemed to have set Harry back, and the healer had ensured that it had become virtually impossible to make your way up here, unless you knew the level was there. That boy who had appeared here yesterday was hopefully a patient that could be found and obliviated, for the good of Harry.

"You don't know what to do with me, don't you?" Harry suddenly said, and Gustave turned to him in shock.

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"Oh professor, aren't we past all this? You don't know what to do with me…you hate me so incredibly much and there is something inside you, big and frightening, that would like to see me destroyed…I dare you professor. Go on. Destroy me. I will only come back to haunt your dreams more forcefully than before–"

"HARRY!" The healer realised the boy wasn't speaking to him, but to someone else, and the intensity of the loathing in his voice was like a slap in the face.

"I know why you don't sleep at night." A grimace curved around the scarred lips, and Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Gustave immediately recognised the beginnings of a fit and hurried to strap Harry to the bed.

More often than not, it did more harm then good, but there was no other way to ensure Harry didn't hurt himself too badly. But Harry remained perfectly still. There was no thrashing, or biting or clawing. His hands were straining against the bonds, that was true, but it was more because they couldn't be free than because they wanted to harm someone.

Although he had misgivings, Coriander loosened the straps on his hands, and Harry started 'directing' as the healer had come to call it, almost immediately. Suddenly he dropped his hands and went limp, as if he had just completely deflated.

"Remus, Remus, Remus…" They were drawn out cries of an animal trapped, calling for its mother to protect it. The sound made the healer shiver, and he decided to leave Harry in his private world of torture. There was nothing Gustave could do for him now.

"Remus, Remus, REMUS REMUS REMUS REMUS" The cry became more heart-wrenching and louder as he left, and the healer fled with his hands over his ears, tears streaming down his face.

xxxxxxxxxx

Remus and Percy had finished gathering any information they could find, which was scarcely anything, and were now making their way to an apparation point when Remus heard the screams.

They were terrified shrieks that went straight to his heart, and he dropped his parchment, looking around wildly.

People edged away from him nervously, and Percy pulled his sleeve.

"Professor Lupin! What's the matter? Professor?" Remus clutched at his chest, as the screams became more desperate. Someone was calling to him. He heard it with his ears, but felt it in his heart and the high-pitched calls went straight through his entire nervous system.

"Harry…" he whispered as he leant against the wall of a shop to catch his breath. "Harry needs me."

Percy was looking at him worriedly. Remus was having trouble breathing and was looking wildly back and forth.

"No time to explain Percy…we need to get to St. Mungo's."

A light dawned on Percy's face.

"We're not going to visit Oliver, are we?"

Remus looked confused.

"Who…oh…well…yes we are. As well…but they're keeping Harry there, and I just…you didn't hear it but it was…a cry of pure, unadulterated terror." Remus shivered. "I can only imagine what kind of inner pain Harry must be going through."

Percy paled and looked slightly apprehensive.

"I'm…not especially good with pain."

Remus waved him off and pushed off the wall.

"It's not your pain is it?"

Percy bit his lip.

"I don't like seeing other people in pain."

Remus stopped and looked at Percy with narrowed eyes.

"You didn't seem to mind that much when you distanced yourself from your family."

Percy gave him a glare.

"There are things, Professor, you know relatively little of…even if you can smell it." With a caustic movement, Percy turned into the direction of St. Mungo's, slightly startled as Remus walked briskly past him.

"No time to waste."

xxxxxxxxxx

"What are we doing here?" Hermione steered the girl to a table in the corner, ignoring her question. Ron was perched at a table and looked up as they arrived. His face momentarily contracted into a frown, but he smoothed it away almost immediately.

"Hello." Ron smiled slightly at Hannah but managed to raise his eyes at Hermione in the meantime.

"Hannah's going to help us."

Ron didn't say anything, merely nodded and shoved some books to the other side of the table, clearing room for the girls to sit down. Hannah looked at the two Gryffindors.

"I'm…I'm sorry to be asking this, but what am I helping with exactly?"

Hermione smiled at her and Hannah shivered slightly. Hermione appeared a little crazed.

"Well Hannah, surely you remember Professor Lupin."

Hannah frowned, then nodded.

"He was a…"

"A werewolf, yes. Still is, as a matter of fact." Hermione interrupted. Hannah looked a bit apprehensive as Hermione ploughed on, despite Ron's shake of his head.

"Professor Lupin also is the closest thing to a family that Harry has. He's asked us to find facts and figures so that he'll stand strong in the Wizengamot as Harry's future custodian."

Hannah blanched.

"But what about Headmaster Dumbledore? Won't he be taking care of Harry?" She started wringing her hands as Ron and Hermione shared a dark look.

"We don't think so." Ron said as he covered Hannah's hands with his own. The girl calmed down and offered the two Gryffindors a tremulous smile. Hermione smiled back warmly.

"We're just researching - we're not doing anything illegal if that's what you're worried about."

Hannah shook her head emphatically.

"No, no. It's not that at all. It's…I'm just surprised you asked me to help. I don't see what good I could do." Ron placed a thick book in her hands.

"An extra pair of hands is always welcome." Hermione grabbed a stack herself.

"Especially if they are pro-Harry." She smiled. Hannah nodded, and mumbling slightly to herself, she immersed herself in the thick tome. The other two smiled briefly at each other before pouring over their own volumes.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Draco, I want you to not do anything that could jeopardise the Malfoy reputation. It is precarious enough as it is, and I've only just managed to rectify that little incident from last summer…luckily Fudge is incompetent. Unfortunately, others seem to finally be doing something about that, which may work to our disadvantage, so Draco…Draco are you listening to me?"

Draco looked at his father with a slightly guilty expression.

"Yes father."

His father scowled and raised his cane but Draco dodged the expected blow.

"Pay attention when I'm speaking."

Draco rolled his eyes but respectfully inclined his head.

"Yes father."

"Good - now did you actually pick up anything I said, brat, or…"

Draco shook his hair out of his face.

"YES father…"

Lucius smiled at his son slightly but frowned almost immediately.

"I wish you would keep your hair in SOME semblance of order in public. You're starting to look more and more like that Potter boy."

At this, Draco really did stop and gaped at his father.

"Please tell me that was a joke."

His father merely smiled and walked on. Draco hurried after him.

"Dad? Dad…that was a joke, right?"

Draco pouted all the way to the hospital, but became more and more morose as they came closer.

"What is it NOW, boy?"

Draco shook his head.

"Nothing. Just don't see why I had to come."

Lucius frowned and preceded Draco as they walked through into a stream of reporters. Lucius leant over and whispered into Draco's ear.

"Don't be ungrateful, brat…and DON'T besmirch our good name." Then he released him, and Draco pasted his infamous smirk on his mouth as the wolves pounced on them.

xxxxxxxxxx

Oliver was bored. Really really bored. He didn't even bother to pretend to smile as another camera went off. Lucius Malfoy looked proud and immaculate as always, and their conversation so far had been very forced.

His son was barely like Oliver remembered, except that white blonde hair. He had kept himself mostly in the background, answering politely whenever a question was directed his way, but in general the reporters seemed to have more interest in the elder Malfoy and himself.

It was only because Oliver was watching him that he saw how the younger Malfoy kept inching towards the doors. Before he could say anything about it though, Draco looked at him, winked and slipped out of the door. Opening his mouth, Oliver was stopped by a look from Lucius and sank back into his pillows. Damn.

Yes! Freedom - Draco shook his shoulders and smiled charmingly at a passing nurse who giggled and batted her lashes. Life was good. Now he just had to find Potter, laugh at him, and go again.

"Here PotterPotterPotter." Draco snorted at his own behaviour and walked towards the elevator. Where would they keep someone like Potter? Special Psycho Ward? Grinning at his own joke, Draco entered the steel doors with several healers and some other people who didn't appear to be from the hospital.

Choosing to see where the elevator would take him, Draco didn't press any buttons but waited as the elevator continued to rise and at every stop one or two people left. When the last person had left, Draco wanted to step out of the elevator, but the doors closed in front of his nose, taking him up again.

Slightly confused, he waited until the doors opened again. Nothing met his sight except a long hallway with a large portrait at the end. Thanking his confident posture for nobody stopping him before, Draco walked towards the portrait, grimacing slightly as the huge face of the founder of St. Mungo's stared back at him.

Looking around, he saw no form of bell or knocker, and he frowned. It was obvious one needed a password to get in…certainly that meant that only special cases resided here? Draco shook his head. He had not come this far only to turn back again. He would just have to wait…and in the meantime, try and find a plausible explanation for his presence.

xxxxxxxxxx

Black. All black inside of him where his soul is where his heart is deep deep intense black to pull you in like a wormhole. Wormhole…Wormtail like Pettigrew…fat stinking traitor rat rat rat rat rat.

He can hear something coming. Right around the corner, just outside the door…closer, inching closer. Large and unfamiliar and Harry doesn't know what to do now…should he yell for someone anyone but then Harry remembers the yelling from…before and knows no one comes to Harry's aid and Harry isn't worth helping…is beyond help as he read in the old man's eyes. Shrewd eyes, blue eyes…calculating with no amount of mercy and Harry knows to expect no help from blue eyes.

He coils into himself, breathing, inhaling and … no no no no no … a familiar smell but not … Harry is confused he recognises the … Leave him alone! Leave him alone!

Harry whimpers and bites his hand, drawing blood…but no fingers because if his fingers are scarred he can't play and they are depending on him to lead them what a joke to rest hopes on him a poor pathetic orphan.

Who else is an orphan, Tom is, Tom knows what it is to be alone and to feel so unloved and to be hated judged hurt to cry so hard it feels like…you'll never be happy again.

And then there is Ron. Ron his friend he remembers Ron said you'll never be happy again and then the grey came and Harry remembered no more and doesn't Ron have blue eyes but Ron is his Weezy he remembers and he's clutching to that memory but it's leaving no no no no Ron Ron is his…his…there's a lake…remember Harry…the lake…R…and he's lost it again and furious Harry tears at his hair bites his lip.

Ssh ssh no crying now no crying dearheart, courage courage.

Murky green eyes rivet on the door.

"We have company…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Draco wasn't entirely sure how long he had been standing outside the door, but when it finally opened he knew he had most certainly only closed his eyes for a minute. Two nurses came out and they were so deep in conversation they walked straight past Draco, and Draco quickly slipped inside, not stopping to examine his rare stroke of luck.

He had no idea how they had manage to overlook him, as he was still wearing his school robes, rather than the customary St. Mungo's healer uniforms, but rather than looking a gift horse in the mouth, he stole on, peeking into rooms, but seeing no one really interesting, save a few members of the Ministry who appeared to be suffering from a prolonged truth spell. He snorted. That could definitely work to the disadvantage of some people.

Suddenly he heard a loud scream and glass breaking. He saw a healer rush into a room, and come out a few minutes later. All was quiet again, and Draco waited a few moments before stepping into the room the healer had just come out of.

xxxxxxxxx

Harry had discovered the glasses. Coriander had foolishly left them on the bedside table after trying to get Harry to eat, and Gustave was kicking himself for putting Harry through even more stress.

Harry had seen the glasses and apparently thrown them through the room, screaming until Coriander had come to clear the splinters away. Harry had seemed almost morose after that and Coriander had decided to leave him alone for the night, without strapping him in.

He purposefully chose to ignore the self-inflicted bite marks, shutting his eyes to how Harry was deteriorating instead of getting better, and he feared for when the boy would have to return to a school environment.

Maybe it was time to look for help in other places? What had the boy called out? There had been a name…

"Remus." The healer whispered to himself. He was obviously important to the boy…maybe Coriander should look into that.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was dark in the room, which struck Draco as odd since he was almost positive it was still day outside. The bubbles on the ceiling emitted light but they dimmed with each step he took into the room. Draco felt his way around and started walking towards the curtains.

However, once he was halfway the room, the bubbles lit up again, emitting an eerie blue light. As Draco's eyes adjusted they focused on a small wraithlike creature sitting in the corner with his back turned towards him.

Draco had to blink, but although the hair was longer and he wasn't wearing any clothes except for boxers and a bandage around his chest, there was no mistaking the person Draco had come to find. Harry Potter. He appeared to be drawing some figures on the white wall, and Draco snorted as Harry's shaky hands pressed childish figures on his makeshift canvas.

He walked closer and opened his mouth but Harry beat him to it.

"I'm…I'm sorry about the mess. It just happened and I didn't know what to do with it. It just keeps coming and I can't stop it. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't…I'll be good…"

Draco raised an eyebrow. What on earth was going on? Harry still hadn't turned to him, but obviously knew someone was there. Draco frowned as he tried to decipher the words, then shrugged and opened his mouth again.

And closed it. What the…? Where exactly was Potter getting the copious amounts of red paint from…

No.

Fucking.

Way.

Draco watched in disbelief as Harry pressed his hand to his chest and it came away red. With mounting sick fascination, he then watched Harry smear it on the white wall of the hospital, in seemingly random figures.

Now that the lights were up, Draco could clearly see that the entire bandage around Harry's midriff was soaked in blood. Where were the healers? Shouldn't somebody, anybody, be doing something about this? He doubted they'd want their saviour to bleed to fucking death!

"Jesus Potter - what the hell have you done with yourself this time?"

Harry swirled around and large murky green eyes met steel grey ones. They took in Draco's form, ran their eyes all over him and Draco didn't like it.

"Damnit Potter - what the hell–"

Harry Potter turned towards his enemy of sorts and slowly walked towards him. For somebody dripping splatters of blood on the floor, and thin enough to fall over if a gust of wind hit him, he walked like a predator, stalking Draco and backing him up against the wall.

Draco shook his head in disbelief and that stopped Harry, his eyes widened and his face contorted in silent agony. He stopped moving completely, freezing on the spot and only his eyes showed Draco that he was still among the living.

They darted this way and that, reminding the blonde of a creature seeking desperately any means of escape. His victory at finding Potter seemed hollow when Potter wasn't even responding to him and when he seemed to be balancing on the brink of death.

But it couldn't be that bad, could it? Dumbledore wouldn't possibly let harm come to the Golden Boy…unless the man wasn't as infallible as everyone thought…the thought was distinctly unsettling. For once in his life, Draco wished he had listened to his Head of House, because he had been - although he was loathe to admit it - right.

Seeing Potter like this…unsettled Draco more than he cared to admit. There was something fundamentally wrong with seeing the person you supposedly hate most in a weakened state not caused by you. For the first time, Draco actually came to the conclusion that he must loathe Potter a whole lot more than Harry loathed him. Harry simply didn't have the time for yet another enemy when the Dark Lord was apparently after you.

This made Draco angry again and he stepped forward, halting in surprise when Harry suppressed a flinch. Potter had never…flinched before. The wary look in the green eyes, which were a lot less clear than Draco remembered, made Draco grow more apprehensive. Something was seriously wrong.

He raised his hands to show he meant no harm but Harry fell to his knees as if dodging a blow and Draco felt nauseous. What the fuck was going on? It seemed as if in the span of five minutes, Draco's entire world had been turned upside down and he didn't like it one bit.

Determined to find out what was wrong, he took another step forward, frowning as Harry flinched as his shoes came closer. Maybe Potter was acting. Maybe he was just hurt or he had been sedated recently. The fact that the saviour of the wizarding world might need sedation didn't comfort Draco in the slightest.

Maybe it wasn't blood, Draco tried to tell himself and felt himself being laughed at. Another step. Maybe Harry was seeing how much pain he could take before he died? Hey, stupid idea, but then again, Potter was a rubbish Gryffindor, so…Another step. Harry's posture shifted slightly, no longer was he staring submissively at the ground, but he was tracing shapes into the floor and mumbling words in a language Draco wasn't entirely able to discern. Another step.

His knees were level with Harry's face. Internally he willed Potter to look up, but he didn't.

"Potter. Look up. Look at me." No response. Draco grew slightly impatient, he wasn't used to being ignored.

"Potter damnit look at me NOW!"

Harry looked up. His eyes had rolled back into his head again and he was starting to twitch. Draco backed away in horror as a chilling high voice followed him out of the room.

"Who are you?"

Who are you indeed, thought Draco. He fled.


	7. What To Do When the Worst is Coming At Y...

**Title: **Haven

**Rating:**M

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco

WARNING: **SLASH. This warning is here for a reason. If you don't like slash, please don't read this and do yourself and me a favour. Flames are not worth my time.**

**Summary:** Harry gets Caught. Raped. Beaten. Abused. Goes insane…and gets rescued. How will his friends cope with Harry? How will Harry cope with Harry? Especially when he meets his old captors again…

**Disclaimer:** Technically I own everything, but I let others think differently for my own amusement…(I hope you realise that was my lame attempt at humour…)

**Author's Note:** Just to answer a question a reviewer asked me (I love that you're all reviewing! Once I get to chapter 9, check my lj for a big thanks for everybody!). Anyway, this is a) a repost, because deleted it, but also b) a re-write of some parts, because I went back over them and realised they didn't make sense with what I had planned. Hope that helps! Enjoy.

**REVIEW:** You people inspire me. It's appreciated. But if you don't…there's not much I can do, eh?

xxxxxxxxxx

****

Chapter Six: What to do when the worst is coming at you…

Oliver Wood was annoyed, to say the least. He felt he'd somehow been…hoodwinked, and it wasn't an enjoyable feeling, especially since he'd never seen the Malfoy brat come back. Where had he gone? Why had he come in the first place? Frustrated, Oliver bit his lip repeatedly, no longer bothering to smile in front of the cameras and act sociable.

No doubt Lucius Malfoy quickly noticed this, and called it a day, since "his star keeper was undoubtedly getting tired". Oliver growled and the reporters fled. Lucius Malfoy strolled out calmly, offering the boy on the bed a slight sneer.

The door closed with a slam, and Oliver settled back into the pillows to brood, when not five minutes later, it opened again. Levelling a glare at the door, it quickly turned into a look of surprise as Percy Weasley and his old Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin entered.

Percy hesitantly came forward, wringing his hands.

"Is this a bad time? Because we can go…if you don't feel well…are you all right? Because it's no bother, honestly…we'll just…" Lupin stepped forward and clapped Percy on the shoulder, giving Oliver a bright smile.

"Hello Oliver," Remus nodded at the boy. "How've you been?"

Oliver threw a slightly mystified look at Percy before smiling pleasantly at his ex-DADA teacher.

"As well as one can be after falling from their broom, I suppose." Remus laughed and pushed Percy forward.

"Hey Perce" Oliver smiled and Percy gave him a nervous smile back. Oliver looked at him slightly confused.

"What's up? Why are you twitchy and nervous?"

Percy gave a small tremulous grin before Lupin against stepped forward.

"He feels he's been a bad friend. He was quite apprehensive about coming here. The glare you were directing at the door when we came in probably did nothing to appease his nerves."

Oliver and Remus shared a smile and Percy gave a self-depreciating laugh. Oliver urged them to come closer.

"No, no! Malfoy was just here, and I thought he might have come back…" he growled slightly, echoed by Remus and surprisingly, Percy.

"Malfoy was here?" Percy spat "Why the hell did he come to visit you?"

Oliver smiled at his friend. "Apparently he owns the team." Percy gave a low whistle. "It was a publicity stunt, I reckon. He visited with his son, Draco, and there were reporters."

Remus had been silent during Oliver's explanation, but now he started and moved towards the door.

"I'll just go grab some coffee and let you two catch up…" and before either Percy or Oliver could stop him, he disappeared out of the room, leaving the two boys in a slight uncomfortable silence.

xxxxxxxxxx

Remus stopped in the middle of the hallway when he smelt it. It was, of course, difficult even for his werewolf senses to differentiate between the different smells of blood, but it was Harry's. Harry's blood. Harry was bleeding - his cub was in pain!

Not bothering to take the elevator, Remus bounded up the fire escape stairs, the smell becoming more insistent. He couldn't see where he was going, since he was relying fully on his other senses right now, so when he bumped headfirst into a large portrait, it took Remus a minute to gather his bearings.

He was severely tempted to scratch the picture to pieces, as it stood in between him and his cub, but the last traces of logical reasoning stopped him, the human knowing that he wouldn't get anywhere with violence and the werewolf conforming to it with grinding teeth. He knocked patiently, schooling his features into the mask he wore at Hogwarts - the kindly DADA teacher.

The portrait shimmered and a man stepped out, looking Remus up and down.

"How did you find this place? You should not be here!"

Remus cleared his throat slightly and picked his words carefully.

"I was sent to check up on your charge." There, no lies. The doctor looked at him sceptically before glancing back into whatever lay behind him.

"Your name, then?" the man requested, looking at Remus suspiciously. Remus pondered a moment if he should give out a false name, but they no doubt had recording spells and his magical signature could be traced in a heartbeat.

"Remus Lupin." He finally answered meeting the other's gaze head on. However he was not prepared for the reaction of the other man.

"Remus Lupin?" Something akin to relief flashed across his face, followed rapidly by fear and then suspicion. "How can I be sure you are who you say you are?" the man asked, and Remus growled.

"Damnit! My cub is bleeding in there and you want me to identify myself!" A flash of yellow coloured his eyes and the healer took a step back.

"Bleeding…oh no!" The man rushed away from the portrait, and Remus, not hesitating at all, tore down the hall after him. The portrait closed and in a corner, small and cramped, Draco Malfoy crouched and whimpered for one of the first times in his life.

xxxxxxxxxx

"There so much of it…" were the puzzled words with which Harry greeted the werewolf. Coriander rushed forward and unwrapped the bandages whilst attempting to pull Harry towards the bed, leaving Remus to take in the stained walls, the window, the straps on the bed, and the intense smell of pain and fear that permeated the room.

"Oh my precious" he whispered brokenly, stepping towards the bed.

"All clear tonight, Uncle Moony" Harry's frighteningly cheerful voice came from the bed. "No need to play in the night with the Dog Star."

Remus looked as if he'd been punched in the stomach and Coriander pointed towards the door.

"Get the medi-witch in here with clean bandages" he ordered. "NOW" when Lupin hesitated.

Hurrying into the hall, Remus stopped a young woman and relayed the request. She nodded and disappeared at once, and he was about to re-enter when his nose smelt something…impossible.

Oliver's words came back to him suddenly, and before he knew it he was striding down the corridor towards the portrait. He turns and then his amber eyes locked onto stormy grey ones.

"Mr. Malfoy" Remus said neutrally, taking in the wide eyes, the heavy breathing and the erratic heartbeat. Draco remained silent, his eyes unseeing as he looked somewhere past Remus Lupin.

A sharp cry from Harry's room made both wizards whirl their heads towards the sound, and Remus nodded his sharply in the direction of the room.

"Follow" he commanded, and for once Draco knew it was in his own self-interest to obey, even though every step he took felt like lead.

Whilst his former professor strode right through, Draco froze in the doorway, uncertain if he was prepared to face what remained of Harry Potter so soon after their first meeting. Everything appeared slightly surreal to Draco, breathing in the hospital air, standing on the threshold of the room of an obviously sick and deranged Harry Potter.

'See this? This is what the Dark Lord does to children.' And Draco was torn between awe and disgust.

"How far does the apple fall from the tree?" Harry's singsong voice called out as the healers finally stepped back. The boy was once again strapped to the bed, his eyes shining feverishly.

"Too many people" Coriander murmured, trying to bustle as many people out of the room as rapidly as he could.

When there were none but three save the sick child on the bed, he felt his coat being grabbed and yellow eyes regarded him dangerously.

"Explain."

Draco watched in fascination as the straps around Harry's hands slowly loosened themselves, out of their own accord, as if invisible fingers were working hard to free the Boy Who Lived. Harry slowly put one foot on the floor, and then…the other. His steps were slow, measured, on step a second after the next. Draco didn't know why he felt the urge to press himself into the shadows, but he didn't question it and flattened himself against the wall.

Harry walked towards the window, nodding at something outside, raising a hand to the glass.

"Draco, come here."

Draco whirled at the sound of his father's voice, eyes shooting towards the door…but there was no one there.

It wasn't until the command was repeated that Draco realised that it was Potter saying it…in the exact same authoritative tone his father was so fond of.

Draco walked cautiously forward until he was standing side by side with Potter, who didn't even spare him a glance.

"Look outside."

Draco looked, trying to tune out his father's voice. He saw nothing but darkness.

"What–"

"Look closer" his father's voice snarled, as brittle fingers clamped around his neck and pushed his face forward, flat against the window.

Draco squinted and tried to look beyond the darkness. He could've easily thrown off Potter's hand, easily pushed the boy aside and stalked off…but it was his father's and one

"One doesn't not obey Lucius" Potter breathed next to him, and Draco clenched the windowsill, hard.

The horror in his eyes was apparent as he turned to Potter but Draco wasn't as distressed as he could have been. Some part of him was still dismissing this as a dream, ready to, ready to wake up…any minute now. He inhaled sharply as Harry lifted a small hand and touched his hair.

"I always wondered what it would feel like" Potter confided conversationally. "Lucius never let me."

The sick feeling in Draco's stomach intensified as the implications of that sentence hit him. Then Harry started screaming, and threw up his hands.

Draco pressed himself against the wall as Harry stumbled and crawled towards the corner Draco had first seen him in. He was rocking himself back and forth, whimpering and Draco, who's brain had shut itself down, was edging towards the exit.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gustav Coriander swallowed audibly and Remus let the man go, keeping his flashing eyes fixed on the trembling healer.

It occurred to Gustav that Harry Potter had picked an excellent protector…the man in front of him looked like heads would roll if he didn't get an explanation soon…a man who would go to extremes, something that Harry no doubt needed right now.

"What would you like me to say?" Coriander asked, wringing his hands.

Remus stalked around the healer once, inhaling. The man smelt trustworthy enough. He stopped pacing and faced the healer again.

"How about I tell you what I know…and you fill in the blanks?"

Coriander nodded, switching to professionalism right away, as Remus began listing the injuries he knew Harry had, and the condition he had been in before he was awake. Then Coriander listed the details of Harry's awakening, including the visits of Snape and Dumbledore, causing Remus' eyes to narrow.

As he shot a look over to his cub, he made to go forward, seeing the straps loosen themselves, but Gustav stopped him and shook his head.

"No."

"Why not?" Remus growled, but the healer just continued to restrain him.

"Because this always happens. The straps are just for momentary things, if we need to administer medicine. Somehow, Harry always gets them off again."

Remus stared, stunned, as Harry walked towards the window.

"But…how?"

The healer shrugged.

"Personally I believe he gets help from those outside."

Remus shook his head, confused.

"I don't understand." He watched as Harry placed his hands against the window, watched as Draco came closer.

Coriander spoke no more and watched as Draco came to stand next to Harry. Like Draco, both Gustav and Remus whirled towards the door at the sound of Lucius Malfoy's voice, but once they realised it was Harry speaking, indescribable grief passed across the healer's face.

"What? What's wrong?" Remus wore a panicked expression as Coriander stared at the two boys.

"How well Harry has learned to mimic the voices of his captors" was all Coriander said before Harry started to scream, leaving Lupin no time to properly digest this.

Harry soon resorted back to his whimpering, rocking backwards and forwards on his heels.

"I didn't do it!" Draco yelped as Remus looked at him. Draco had copied Harry's earlier example and threw his hands up to protect himself. This only resulted in Harry pressing himself further into a corner and Coriander put his hands in his hair.

"You" he pointed at Draco, wondering for the first time what exactly it was that the boy was doing here "stop talking. Drop your hands."

Draco complied, scowling. Then the healer pointed at Remus.

"You. Don't move." Remus nodded once, to show he understood. Gustav walked forward until he was in front of Harry and crouched down.

"Harry" he coaxed, careful not to touch the boy "Harry, come back to us."

Draco rolled his eyes slightly and snorted. He sank to the floor, feeling a bit of his old cockiness returning now that Harry was no longer speaking in his father's voice. There really wasn't any reason to stay, but as Potter finally raised his eyes and miraculously locked onto his, Draco smirked.

"Seems you picked the losing side after all, aye Potter?" Draco sneered, ignoring the sharp intake of breath the healer gave. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Shut your fucking mouth or I will shut it for you" Harry snarled in a voice unlike any they had heard before. Draco blanched, but crawled over to where Harry was sitting..

"You and what army, scarface?"

"Boys" Coriander said, but Harry held up a hand and Gustav found himself talking with no noise and Remus stared Harry, aghast.

Snarling, Harry gave a feral lunge at Draco, stopping inches away from the Slytherin's face. Draco had been caught off guard by the effortless way Harry had silenced the healer…without a wand, but schooled his face into a derogatory expression.

"I always knew you were a savage, Potter."

An insane grin graced Harry's features as he smiled at Draco…through Draco.

"It's in there" he whispered, moving his hands in front of Draco, spreading them flat against the other boy's chest, not actually making contact.

"It's a seed. I planted it. And it will grow and grow until you can't discern what is right or wrong. It will leave you wondering at night, eating away at you, biting, gnawing, breaking…"

Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his hands finally made contact with Draco's chest.

"There are things I could tell you" Harry hissed in a sibilant whisper "Things that would make you unable to sleep at night."

"You have no idea what makes me sleep at night, Potter!" Draco said poisonously whilst Harry laughed, a harsh sound with a chilling edge to it.

"Certainly not your father…he never sang me any lullabies."

Draco stared at Harry, sick to his stomach as the truth was once again shoved in his face.

"Shut up! Just - SHUT YOU GODAMN MOUTH! You're insane!" The Slytherin spoke furiously to Harry, who just smiled, his eyes a bit cloudy now.

"Can't handle the truth, Draco?" Harry asked, before he leaned his head forward, mouth next to Draco's ear and whispered,

"Neither could I."

Then the Boy-who-Lived threw his head back and laughed, pushing Draco backwards so he stumbled and barely had time to catch himself. Furiously he got back into Harry's face but Remus, who had been watching with growing apprehension stepped forward and put a calming hand on both boys' shoulders.

Draco shrugged it off and frowned sullenly, but Harry flinched away from the contact immediately, but not from Remus himself. Finally Coriander moved forward stealthily, holding his wand and creeping up behind Harry, who turned around, tutted in obvious disappointment and spread his arms.

Gustav had the decency to look ashamed but he made a slashing motion with his wand and Harry sort of crumpled to the floor, leaving Remus to level a glare at the healer. Draco surprised himself by wanting to step forward as he saw Harry fall, narrowly managing to restrain himself. Catching his breath, he turned to Remus.

"I want to go home."

"That's nice," snarled Remus "you're going to stay here until we decide what to do. We may have to obliviate you," he added nastily.

Draco blanched and suddenly remembered that Lupin wasn't exactly his professor anymore. He had always "seemed" kindly, but he remained a werewolf. He decided now would be a good time to keep quiet - maybe he could find some time to sneak away.

Gustav started gesturing to himself emphatically, and Remus pulled out his wand, smirking wolfishly as Draco flinched slightly.

"_Finite Incantatem_" the werewolf said, and Coriander gave a hoarse 'thank you' in return.

"Any ideas?" Remus asked, tucking his wand back inside his robes. Coriander looked confused.

"About?"

Remus glared at him.

"About Harry of course! He certainly can't stay here."

"No, of course not. How silly to place him in a hospital when he's injured" Coriander returned, raising an eyebrow.

"Where the likes of Dumbledore, Snape and ANYONE can reach him" Remus snarled back, pointing at Draco, who flushed.

Gustav blanched.

"You found him in here? He came through the portrait? Unaided?"

Remus was satisfied to see a troubled look on the healer's face. Then he shot a look at Draco, who nodded to confirm. Whilst Coriander was wringing his hands and muttering, Remus walked over to the fallen Harry and scooped him up, cradling him in his arms.

"Didn't you say yourself that Harry would thrive better in familiar surroundings?" Remus accused, pulling the healer out of his musings.

Gustav blinked owlishly at him, his gaze only sharpening once it landed on Harry.

"Yes. Yes I did say that. But I understand Mr. Malfoy here goes to his school, a most familiar surrounding and he was hardly a positive influence."

Draco sneered and looked longingly towards the door.

"If you were to move him, I would have to come check on him" the healer trailed off, looking troubled. "Even that wouldn't do" he resumed "I would have to be with him constantly. He's not out of the woods yet."

Unbidden, all three pairs of eyes turned towards the wall where Harry had been painting with his own blood.

"I couldn't hide him where I live" Remus mused "Dumbledore would know in an instant."

It was silent for a while until Remus turned his shrewd amber gaze towards the healer.

"It would be most curious if you were to disappear for a while I assume?"

Coriander nodded, and so did the werewolf.

"How long would it take for you to teach someone the basic things Harry needs, enabling him to take care of Harry so that all he needs are daily check-ups?"

Gustav looked thoughtful.

"Well…"

"A weekend?" Remus interjected, and the healer inhaled sharply.

"A weekend is very ambitious."

Remus frowned in displeasure, then his face cleared.

"The student is particularly brilliant. Very resourceful."

Coriander shrugged.

"It's a possibility. But I can't promise anything."

Remus nodded, still holding Harry close. Then he straightened, walking past Draco, placing Harry in his arms.

"What the…?"

"Drop him and I'll tear your throat out," Remus promised, and Draco paled.

"Listen to me carefully" the werewolf turned towards the healer. "I am taking Harry with me tonight –"

"But–"

"–I am taking Harry with me" Remus continued unperturbed. "I will bring him to a safe house."

Gustav shook his head.

"You" Remus gave the healer a steely look "you will inform Dumbledore that Harry has gone missing. Sooner or later, he will find out I was in the hospital today, and put two and two together. Luckily, Malfoy was here as well, so he may look that route first."

Draco gave his ex-professor an offended look, which Remus ignored. The werewolf started pacing, glancing every so often at the three other people in the room.

"It's possible to keep someone under _dormio_ for at least three days, right?"

Coriander nodded silently, and Remus frowned, deep in thought.

"I will keep Harry asleep, and try and act like I am frantic with worry." He wouldn't even have to act that much, Remus thought to himself. He was going crazy enough as it was. "Try to find some inconspicuous way to meet me at Hog's Head in three days time. I will take you to Harry, and from then on, will open the floo for your direct connection only. Also, I will have the future healer there, so you can begin immediately."

Coriander gave Remus an unhappy look.

"Have you even considered how many things could go wrong with this plan?"

Remus dropped his head and sighed, moving his hands through his hair.

"I know! I know…but if you have any other suggestions, please - I'd be more than happy to listen to them."

Draco was tempted to ask what was so wrong about leaving Harry at St. Mungo's, but remembering the werewolf's earlier snarl, wisely kept quiet, glancing at Harry's immobile form every so often with a little shudder. Draco too, had many things to think about when he got home.

Coriander finally nodded, seeing no alternative to Remus's idea, knowing that in no way he would be able to convince the werewolf of anything different.

"Carry him out," Remus ordered Draco "we're leaving." Draco ground his teeth together but did as he was told, telling himself it would all be over soon. Hopefully. All he'd have to do was go to Dumbledore...or his fa–or maybe not…Anyhow. Everything would be all right.

As they left Coriander still contemplating the crazy scheme, and wondering if this clashed with his Hippocratic oath, Remus shielded Harry from view as he and Draco descended down the scarcely populated stairs.

They stopped past Oliver's room to collect Percy, who was sitting next to a sleeping Oliver but jumped up when they came.

"Lupin, finally, I– oh my god." Percy stared at the bundle in Draco's arms, then turned to stare at the werewolf.

"What are we doing with him?"

Remus shrugged.

"I was hoping you'd help me find a place for him."

Percy stared aghast at the small boy, before nodding, and with a last look at Oliver, leaving the room, heading out in front of Remus and Draco. They passed staff members, but none who looked at them suspiciously, which left all three of them a little worried about the security measures, especially with Voldemort on the move.

Percy took Harry from a surprised Draco, who was stunned to find himself unwilling to let go. Then, as they entered the visitors lounge, the middle Weasley stepped through the fireplace to the Burrow, leaving Draco and Remus alone.

"Now" said Remus, turning to Draco "Not a word."

Draco nodded, silently snorting. As if. He turned to the fireplace and with a handful of floo powder made to go back to Hogsmeade when he heard a mumbled '_Oblivate'_. The next thing he felt was a rush of the fireplace, and his father striding towards him from the opposite direction, a glare on his face.

xxxxxxxxxx

When her son came stumbling through the fireplace holding a small bundle of rags that turned out to be Harry Potter, Molly Weasley didn't even raise an eyebrow. She simply set about the kitchen, fixing her son something to eat, making pleasant conversation about Oliver and his condition until Remus appeared in the fireplace.

"Remus" she nodded, whilst letting her hand linger unnecessarily long near Harry's head. The werewolf nodded back at her, brushing himself off.

"We need to hurry" he said, turning to Percy. "I've cancelled Harry's magical signature momentarily, but I don't want to risk Dumbledore getting even the slightest inkling that you're involved."

Percy nodded, swallowing his tea hastily before standing up again with Harry still in his arms.

"Whereto?" he questioned Remus. Remus smiled grimly.

"Molly, with all due respect, the less people that know, the better." Molly Weasley nodded, leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Harry's forehead and disappeared out of the kitchen. Remus guided Percy by the elbow towards the fireplace, hurriedly whispering instructions.

"How do you feel about your job at the ministry, Percy?" Remus asked the young boy. Percy shuddered slightly.

"If I never go back there it will be too soon…I thought…I thought I could be great there, but the amount of backstabbing, cheating, lying and obscuring information that goes on there just makes me sick. The public would be shocked to find out how this government handles their affairs."

He spoke passionately, and angrily, and Remus nodded.

"All in due time." He pushed Percy into the fireplace, and nodded once again, more to himself than anybody else. "Then you don't object to a slight change in career?"

Percy looked confused, but shook his head. "Will it help…"

"Ssh" Remus cautioned, pointing towards the clock in the kitchen that showed Arthur Weasley on 'travelling home'. Percy nodded, whispered something, and disappeared in a roar of green fire, just as Arthur walked through the door.

"Hello Lupin" the ministry employee said amicably enough, although one could detect a slight wariness in his tone.

"Arthur" Remus nodded cordially "just stopped off to speak with Molly about Order business."

Arthur looked confused.

"I thought you had resigned from the Order?" His shrewd eyes narrowed as he looked at Remus, who met his gaze unflinchingly.

"A rash decision, my friend. One made in a time of haste, when I should have kept my cool."

Remus bowed his head in supposed shame, but a small grin played around his mouth, vanishing when he looked up again.

"I'll be going now." He waved at Arthur, raising his voice a little. "Bye Molly! Thanks for your help!"

"No problem Remus" came the reply from somewhere deep within the house. Arthur smiled, although still on his guard, and the werewolf felt eyes on his back even when he stepped through the fire, and shouted his apartment name.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry was a saviour. Everyone knew this. It was a common fact, something that even Harry acknowledged, though maybe not out loud. Harry had been saving people from the moment he was born.

He saved the Wizarding World when he was one, in itself quite a feat, but before that he had saved his godfather from a car accident, by tugging Sirius Black's hair right before he crossed the street. Sirius turned to Harry and right at that moment a car revved by, wheels skidding over the exact spot where Sirius had been standing. It was named coincidence.

After saving the world, Harry had continued saving people, and animals. It was impossible to count how many bugs he had saved from Dudley's greedy fingers, how many spiders had sought refuge in his cupboard.

In a way, Harry had saved some of his school, making sure Dudley picked on him, and almost never on any of the other kids, who may not have been strong enough to handle someone of Dudley's 'calibre'.

Harry had saved himself, as well. He knew when to keep quiet, knew when to avoid being cuffed around the ears, knew when to stay away when his uncle or aunt was in a bad mood. Harry was actually quite, quite clever when it came to rescuing people.

It wasn't that he charged right in, or had a hero complex. He didn't mean to save people…it was just something that came naturally to him, and he continued doing it when he came to Hogwarts, saving Hermione from the troll, saving Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets, saving Ron, Sirius, Buckbeak.

It wasn't as if Harry wanted recognition for these things. He didn't ask for much, he had been happy just doing his thing…happy having these weird premonitions of people being in danger, and doing what he considered his duty of saving them.

There was just one thing that Harry asked for in return. The ability to wake up. For in his dreams, he was haunted by people he couldn't save. Cedric. Sirius. His parents. All the people Voldemort decided to slaughter paraded past him in a ghastly procession…and Harry couldn't wake up.

He couldn't tell people where the next attack was going to be, even when he saw it clearly in his mind, heard the voices, heard the words, he knew, he KNEW and he couldn't wake up. He couldn't rouse himself…why couldn't he rouse himself? He needed to tell people! He needed to save these people - he knew he could if only they would let him!

Harry clenched his hands in frustration, tears running down his cheeks from underneath his closed eyelids, as he saw person after person, family after family, suffering the murderous rage…and he couldn't save them. It went against every instinct Harry had learned and picked up and made his own over the years.

Dreamless sleep potion had never worked on him, and Harry just wished someone would wake him up.

You can't wake up Harry

Don't you think I know that? Harry thought angrily at the mocking voice. If I COULD I'd be helping people!

You can't even help yourself, Harry.

Harry froze. What did that mean?

You've drifted so far onto another plane of existence, no one can bring you back. You've pushed yourself there, hiding from the horrors of the real world. You can't come back.

But…but he HAD to. Harry tried to piece his fractured conscience back together, but all he was grasping at was shards, and there was something dark looming on the fringes of his mind.

See? You refuse to let yourself remember, and until you remember you cannot become one.

Remember…? The shadow came closer and Harry started panicking, kicking, as his reasoning slowly started to shatter. Images rushed at him and Harry had difficulty knowing where Harry started and began and was there even middle…middle road between good and evil.

Black white black white black white black white like chess pieces whose move? Harry's move…Harry can't move, can't move Harry, Harry's not good enough for chess, not good enough for decisions, why not take the pawn, Harry? Harry? Why not be the pawn, Harry? You could never be a king Harry…Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry

Closer closer, darkness covering him, and recently there was sun, big large sun, covering, encompassing all, but not him, not Harry, Harry was stuck, stuck in darkness, covered in it, like tar, sticking to him, can't be found, can't be found, ding-dong-bell, Harry in a deep, dark well, but there HAD been sun, he knew it, was sure of it, light light light.

No sun Harry, all was dark, outside the window all was dark, there was light, but it was dark, a dark sort of light, a middle road, an in-between - he needed to reach out, reach out, not let it get away, but it had gone, the light had forsaken Harry, the dark had come for him, at last.

How amusing that light could look like light and not be light at all, do you remember Harry, Harry doesn't, can't, won't, shouldn't, bad Harry! Bad Harry! Back in your cupboard, in the dark, back in your corner, in your dungeon, in the dark.

Lucius, light, Lucius, dark. He remembers, Harry remembers, and he screams, he screams, he can't move his muscles, how much does he remember - BOOTS, BOOTS, and Lucius, the light that isn't quite…Fractured consciousness and there, there, sunlight, but it's only hair, blond hair, not red, like the brave knight of chess, not red like his mother, not brown like the cover of HER books, her name, her name, he needs her name, she will come for him, he knows…blond like Hannah…Hannah, what did they do to Hannah – and it's gone again, and there is a ferret with blond hair…how odd.

Deep sunken eyes raise to meet Harry's, green swirls about them, but it's wrong, it's wrong, there was no killing curse, he can still save him, SIRIUS, SIRIUS but only eyes, eyes, eyes everywhere like Aragog, and the moon – a howl – he's not out of the woods yet…Harry Harry Harry, me me me!

The procession of skeletons parades in front of his closed eyes - open! Open! He knows, oh please, he KNOWS, he cannot wake up, he KNOWS, he can save them…

A single tear slides down Harry cheek, and Percy doesn't understand why Harry's crying.


	8. Out of the Woods

**Title:** Haven

**Rating:** This is R

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

WARNING: **SLASH. This warning is here for a reason. If you don't like slash, please don't read this and do yourself and me a favour. Flames are not worth my time.**

**Summary:** Harry gets Caught. Raped. Beaten. Abused. Goes insane…and gets rescued. How will his friends cope with Harry? How will Harry cope with Harry? Especially when he meets his old captors again…

**Disclaimer:** Technically I own everything, but I let others think differently for my own amusement…(I hope you realise that was my lame attempt at humour…)

**Author's Note:** IMPORTANT! This will be the last update for this summer. I will be travelling for three months, so won't be able to update till earliest September. However, I will continue writing, so please leave lots of reviews to make me happy when I come back!

REVIEW: **You people inspire me. It's appreciated. But if you don't…there's not much I can do, eh?**

xxxxxxxxxx

****

Chapter Seven: Out of the Woods…barely

'When a person has suffered an extreme traumatic experience, and retains psychological damage from this experience, doctors call this a post-traumatic stress disorder, more commonly addressed as PTSD. This means that there is a consistent emotional and mental stress on the person, due to injury or severe psychological shock.

Recent studies have shown that childhood abuse, particularly sexual abuse is a strong predictor of lifetime likelihood of developing PTSD. PTSD symptoms are divided into three categories. People who have been exposed to traumatic experiences may notice any number of symptoms in almost any combination. However, the diagnosis of PTSD means that someone has met very specific criteria. The symptoms for PTSD are listed below:

Intrusive re-experiencing - people with PTSD frequently feel as if the trauma is happening again. This is sometimes called a flashback, reliving experience or abreaction. The person may have intrusive pictures in his/her head about the trauma, have recurrent nightmares or may even experience hallucinations about the trauma. Intrusive symptoms sometimes cause people to lose touch with the 'here and now' and react in ways that they did when the trauma originally occurred. For example, many years later a victim of child abuse may hide trembling in a closet when feeling threatened, even if the perceived threat is not abuse related.

Avoidance - people with PTSD work hard to avoid anything that might remind them of the traumatic experience. They may try to avoid people, places or things that are reminders, as well as numbing out emotions to avoid painful, overwhelming feelings. Numbing of thoughts and feelings in response to trauma is known as 'dissociation' and is a hallmark of PTSD. Frequently, people with PTSD use drugs or alcohol to avoid trauma-related feelings and memories.

Arousal - symptoms of psychological arousal are very distinctive in people with PTSD. They may be very jumpy, easily startled, irritable and may have sleep disturbances like insomnia or nightmares. They may seem constantly on guard and may find it difficult to concentrate. Sometimes persons with PTSD will have panic attacks accompanied by shortness of breath and chest pain.'

- symptoms of psychological arousal are very distinctive in people with PTSD. They may be very jumpy, easily startled, irritable and may have sleep disturbances like insomnia or nightmares. They may seem constantly on guard and may find it difficult to concentrate. Sometimes persons with PTSD will have panic attacks accompanied by shortness of breath and chest pain.' 

Hermione put down the book she had received from her parents at her request and bit her lip. Everything was falling into place now. She knew no one had said anything about Harry's condition to her, but she remembered a cousin who had had some problems after witnessing a murder and the mention of the post traumatic stress disorder. On a whim, she had asked her parents to send her the book.

Immediately she knew that this was what was wrong with Harry. She'd heard whispers that Harry was suffering from insanity, but she also knew that most wizards didn't have an ounce of logic in them, and many Healers were loathe to look at muggle ways for solutions.

Biting her lip, she carried the heavy tome towards the library, eager to show Ron and Hannah her findings. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't see Malfoy until he bumped into her. They both glared at the other, and Malfoy brushed his robes exaggeratedly.

"Ugh, mudblood germs. Disgusting." He sneered at her whilst she shook her head. She had learnt to ignore his taunts many months ago, when more important things came up.

"Watch where you're going next time." Hermione responded before trying to walk past him. He grabbed her arm viciously and pulled her close.

"I wouldn't be so cocky, bitch. You'll get what's coming to you when the Dark Lord finally rises."

Hermione stared at him for a moment and to both their surprise, started laughing.

"Oh god, Malfoy, I can't believe you still spout that rubbish. That's all you are, isn't it? Just talk. Dark Lord this, and world rule that." Her eyes narrowed as she got into his face.

"Have you ever met him, Malfoy? Have you ever stood close to him and felt the darkness oozing out of his pores, seeping into the crevices of the room you stand in? Have you heard his voice? The sibilant whispers that speak of fame and glory but only promise death and decay. You think you're something special? You think he will welcome you as a follower? A right hand man? You will be nothing but a minion Malfoy…your father is nothing but a minion. And whatever he has promised your family, and all those others who are insipid enough to follow him, is nothing but lies. There is no room for you or anyone else. There is only one Dark Lord. And he does not share."

She stepped away from him, smirked, and walked off, feeling very proud at her little speech, hoping against hope that at the least it would keep Draco Malfoy off their backs for a bit, and at the most…well…she didn't dare to hope, but there was a tiny piece of her that prayed that something she said had gotten through, and had planted a seed of doubt. Just a little one. Just enough.

xxxxxxxxxx

"No, no! The wounds have to be kept clean at all times. If there is only a little bit of blood seeping through, you have to change the bindings immediately, and wash the wounds with anti-septic cloth. It is imperative that you don't use your wand too much. Some of these marks are magical, and we're not sure what could happen if Harry received too much magic from our wands."

Percy looked slightly ashamed as he reviewed his notes. When Remus asked him whether he liked his job, he had answered truthfully, but whether an occupation as a Healer was what he wanted…he wasn't sure. However, to make amends, he'd try to learn the best he could right now.

Harry was kept under the Dormio spell, and every so often tears would slide out from under his eyelids. Percy wasn't entirely sure whether this was the best option, but it seems they had little choice if they wanted to cancel Harry's magical signature until they had the wards up.

Remus had been working himself to the bone trying to find shifty characters who owed him favours, and it didn't come as a surprise to Percy that most of the wards were made with Dark Magic. However, there was little time for him to worry about this as he was far too busy trying to learn the basics in taking care of Harry.

It was funny. Percy had never envisioned himself as the type to become attached to something other than honour and prestige. He knew he was materialistic, but he was perfectly happy in being so, and took his family for granted. It was only after he'd broken with them, after he'd had enough of people looking at him with pity when he introduced himself, that he realised what it was he threw away. By then he had thought it too late to make amends, had even sent back his Weasley sweater because he felt he didn't deserve it. It seemed he could do nothing right anymore.

Finally drawing on some of his Gryffindor courage, he'd come home, and if possible, felt more ashamed when he realised that that was where he had belonged all the time anyway. There had been no reply from Ron, and Percy didn't even want to think about seeing the twins again face to face. Charlie and Bill, no doubt, would understand, would talk to him rationally…but the twins was a different story.

And now here he was, looking after Harry Potter. When he had shaken his hand that first day in the hall, Percy had only thought of Harry's name, and the title that went with it. He was ecstatic that Ron had managed to befriend someone as important as the Harry Potter.

Looking at the still figure on the bed, Percy realised for the umpteenth time that here was a boy who didn't want his name, who shied away from his title…who would have happily given it to Percy if he could. Harry Potter was a person, not some possession or figurehead as he had thought. Harry was a boy who bled and cried the same as everyone else, but the world chose to deny that and use Harry as their hope, resting more upon the young boy's shoulders than any child should have to endure.

A protective surge of emotion welled up in Percy and he tuned out the Healer for a moment as he looked at the boy. 'I promise I'll do my best to keep you safe' Percy vowed, making a complicated gesture with his fingers. It was an old binding spell he'd read up on years ago, but it took a promise and made it unbreakable. Just a little something to strengthen words, but responsibility had always meant a lot to Percy.

Sighing lightly, he turned towards Coriander.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that please? I don't think I got it all down on paper."

xxxxxxxxxx

Draco Malfoy was furious as he walked down the hall. Actually, that's putting it mildly. He was spitting nails, and bullets, and entire tanks with fury.

"Fucking mudblood, who the FUCK does she think she is? What the hell does she know about fucking ANYTHING?"

He grew increasingly frustrated, having felt out of sorts since winding up at the Three Broomsticks two days ago with no knowledge how he got there and his father bearing down on him with accusations. Lucius had demanded to know where he'd been, and Draco could only answer 'St. Mungo's', to which Lucius had snarled and cuffed him around the head. Draco thought the floo must have shaken him up a bit, because everything was very, very hazy.

Stalking into the Slytherin common room, the black cloud hanging around his head was almost visible, and Vince and Greg decided to steer clear of him for the time being. Pansy, who had gotten up to greet him, settled back down, throwing Millicent a significant look.

Blaise, however, didn't seem to have this problem and stopped Draco halfway through the common room.

"Well?"

Draco snarled.

"Well what?"

Blaise rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Draco it's been two days and you haven't told us anything! How was the hospital visit? Did you manage to find Potter? Was he dying? Was he in pain?"

The image of Harry writing in his own blood flashed in front of Draco's eyes.

"What…?"

Blaise frowned.

"The hospital visit, remember?"

Draco frowned.

"Stop being a nuisance, Zabini. I didn't see Potter, though Oliver Wood looks pretty bad in a hospital gown, I can tell you that."

His friends laughed, and Draco nodded at them as he walked to his room. What was that flash? Potter…and blood? He lay down on his bed, pulling the curtains closed. In any other circumstance, he would've written his father immediately, but Granger's words were still playing around in his head and he needed to think.

xxxxxxxxxx

With a pleased little smile, Hermione entered the library. Her one up on Malfoy had put her in a very good mood indeed, and she couldn't wait to tell Ron. Humming slightly to herself, she turned the corner to 'her' table and stopped.

There were Ron and Hannah, but it seems they hadn't even noticed she was gone. Ron was chuckling softly and Hannah was blushing something terrible. Altogether, it was a very sweet picture, one that cause a pang in Hermione's heart.

True, Ron and her weren't dating, but somehow she'd always retained the belief that it would happen someday. And more than half of Hogwart's population agreed with her. Except Ron himself, apparently. Hermione swallowed. Putting on a brave smile, she walked forward.

"Hey" she said as she sat down. Ron barely spared her a glance but Hannah gave her a smile.

"Hey Hermione."

It irked her that her best friend couldn't even respond to her but the girl who was competition did. There was something wrong with that. Nodding at Hannah, she decided not to tell them her news, choosing instead to delve into books, her solace when she was having a rough time. And right now, she was having a rough time.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Remus came in and said that they could pull Harry out of his spell induced sleep, Percy heaved a relieved sigh. Finally. He hoped somewhere inside him Harry realised that it had been for his own good. Percy had been doing some background reading - hey, he hadn't become Head Boy for nothing - and he had realised that a sleeping spell didn't give Harry any escape from his nightmares. He wasn't sure if that was the reason Harry had been crying - Merlin knew the boy had enough to cry about - but if it was the case, Percy was feeling very, very guilty.

Harry had already been so defenceless, and they had taken his last form of defence away from him. Swallowing nervously, Percy watched Remus lift the spell, hoping they hadn't done anymore damage.

Harry blinked once, twice, three times before looking around. His eyes landed on Percy and there was curiosity there, but then his eyes landed on Remus and that curiosity turned into relief.

"Moony."

Remus came forward hesitantly.

"Harry?"

Harry blinked again.

"Yes?"

Remus and Percy shared a look.

"How are you feeling?" Percy asked cautiously, reverting into his impromptu Healer role.

"In pain." Harry answered cheerfully, "but nothing new."

Remus shook his head in amazement.

"Harry, are you sure you're all right…mentally, I mean."

Percy glared at Remus for his bluntness, but his interest in Harry's answer stopped him from saying something.

Harry's eyes darkened.

"What are you implying?"

Another look, and Remus sat down heavily.

"What do you remember?"

Percy watched as shadows crossed over Harry face, as he swallowed nervously and wrung his hands together. He remembers everything, Percy thought.

"Enough" was Harry's answer, and he looked out the window. Remus gestured at Percy to leave, but Percy stubbornly shook his head.

"Harry, listen to me."

Harry turned towards Percy, regarding him neutrally.

"We just want to know what happened. I know it's a very difficult thing to recount, but it's part of the healing process."

"And what would you know of the healing process?" Harry hissed dangerously, watching in satisfaction as Percy took a step back.

"This is a little strange for us, Har." Remus spoke from the chair. "Last time we saw you, you were barely coherent. You were doing wandless magic, speaking in someone else's voice, writing with your own blood…we're just worried about you."

Harry looked away again, and Percy noticed for the first time how still he was. He moved his head and his hands, but the rest of his body was immobile. No, it was tense, as if Harry expected to be struck at any moment from any corner.

"I'll tell you once, and once only what happened. You may write it down, since we have witnesses. I'll only talk under Veritaserum."

Remus and Percy shared a look but nodded, and Percy got out some parchment and a quill from a drawer. The place they were staying at was quite cosy, Remus had painted the walls and everything, but Percy could still spot charred pieces of plaster. He imagined the house to have a big garden, but then, he wouldn't know, because he'd never been outside, so he had no idea where they actually were.

"Do you always carry potions in your pocket, Moony?" Harry asked saccharinely and Remus managed to look reasonably guilty before walking forward to administer the potion.

"No! Don't touch me!" Harry said, scrambling back in his chair. "Put it in a glass or something."

Percy followed Remus into the kitchen, watching his hands shake.

"He doesn't mean it personally" he tried to comfort the older man.

"Well it sure feels personal" Remus snarled as he pushed past him.

Percy whispered a quick prayer and sighed before entering the living room, seeing Harry just down the glass and getting the familiar spaced out expression.

"What is your name?" Remus asked stiffly.

"Harry James Potter" was the dull response.

"When is your birthday?"

"31st July"

Remus nodded at Percy, but Percy shook his head, having seen too many interrogations at the Ministry to not do this properly.

"Were you forced into taking Veritaserum?"

"No"

"Did you voluntarily take Veritaserum?"

"Yes"

"Okay I think we're ready" Percy nodded at Remus, who looked very old all of a sudden.

"Harry, I want you to tell us exactly what happened from the time you were taken from your family's house to the time you woke up here."

Harry's eyes flickered briefly, but he began to speak in that dull steady tone all the same.

"When I arrived at the Dursleys after the train ride home I had the feeling that something wasn't magically correct with the wards. I wrote to Dumbledore, but Hedwig didn't come back. I slept with my wand under my pillow. One day later I heard a noise. I went to investigate. I saw Wormtail. I grew angry, and followed him. I didn't realise it meant he had gotten through the wards. I was attacked and stupefied before I knew what was going on. I spent three weeks sitting in a dungeon. There was no food, and my hands were bound. I kept track of the days by tally marks made with my blood from the cuts I had sustained during the fight. After three weeks boots came down the stairs."

Percy watched as Harry's hands started to fidget, and realised that things were about to get extremely unpleasant.

"The Death Eaters all formed a circle. They brought a student, Hannah Abbott with them. They cut her cheeks and put salt in the wound so it wouldn't heal. Then they let her go. They tortured me. They beat me. There were twenty-four minutes between the beatings. Usually. Dark was the worst. He was the first to rape me. Others didn't want to touch me before that, but then they were no longer afraid. The only thing I remembered was my name. Dark punctured my ear drum. He poured liquid on my back and lit it. Dark broke my collar bone. I was a good Death Eater pet. Bellatrix broke my spinal cord, but they fixed it. Their motto was 'anything is fixable with magic'. Bellatrix used the cruciatus curse on me whilst Dark raped me. Someone smashed my glasses into my face. They twisted my fingers back until they snapped. I had to pull my own scabs to prevent them from doing it. I lost myself. I hid myself in the back of my mind. I didn't know what was happening, wasn't consciously aware. That was some other person, some other Harry. Not me. Not me."

Tears were running down his cheeks, but he continued speaking.

"I was rescued. I didn't trust myself to come out yet, I wanted to stay asleep forever. I remembered bits and pieces of who I was, who I am. It seemed my self was on another plane of existence. I saw things others didn't see. I saw magic in its purest form because I wasn't concentrating of anything else. I was free for the first time in what felt like forever. The Healer brought me my glasses, I didn't want them, they were a reminder. Then I saw him. He looked so much like his father. But he was so bright. Almost shining. He looked at me and was repulsed, and I didn't want him to be repulsed. But I only saw his father, I knew who he was though. It got confusing. I tried to show him the magic, but he couldn't see it. Snape came. I wondered if he was there whilst they were torturing me. He took my letter. Dumbledore didn't want me in contact with anybody in case I came back damaged and they had to put me away. Like a dog. I was put to sleep. I couldn't escape myself in my dreams. In my nightmares. I was confronted with what happened over and over again, without anyway out. I had two choices, to face it, or to run away. I chose to face it, because I believed this was what my parents would have done. When I woke up, I pushed myself back to the foreground. I don't ever want to talk about this again. I want to go back to school. But we shall never speak of this again."

Harry had finally opened his eyes and locked onto Remus', who was crying openly. He wanted nothing more than to leap into those arms, but Harry knew he couldn't. There was something fundamentally wrong with him. He still saw the magic. He could still do wandless magic. And he didn't know why.

Percy swallowed thickly as he noted down the last sentence. He copied the document and sealed it, looking at Remus.

"I'm sending this to Dumbledore."

Remus nodded dumbly as he watched Harry, who smiled sadly.

"It's not personal, Moony."

"I know cub, I know."

"Be here when I wake up?" Harry looked unsure for the first time since he'd woken up.

"Always."

And Harry fell into the first dreamless sleep in three months.

xxxxxxxxxx


	9. The Deep End of the Ocean

**Title**: Haven

**Rating**: This is R – **Do Not Read** if you are NOT mature enough.

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco

WARNING: **SLASH. This warning is here for a reason. If you don't like slash, please don't read this and do yourself and me a favour. Flames are not worth my time.**

**Summary**: Harry gets Caught. Raped. Beaten. Abused. Goes insane…and gets rescued. How will his friends cope with Harry? How will Harry cope with Harry? Especially when he meets his old captors again…

**Disclaimer**: Technically I own everything, but I let others think differently for my own amusement…(I hope you realise that was my lame attempt at humour…)

**Author's Note**: Sorry about the delay…but I had no computer access all summer so I had to type up everything…enjoy!

**REVIEWS:** My deepest thanks to the people who kept reviewing throughout the summer…it means a lot to me that you keep reviewing, even when you know there's not going to be another chapter for a while. Thank you.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Eight: The Deep End of the Ocean**

Harry stared at his fingers. It was like they were part of him, but not really. Flexing them, he winced when they cracked and looked at the slumbering werewolf at the foot of his bed. Deep lines marred the young face of his former Defence professor and there was a tightening in Harry's stomach.

He coughed and winced at the harsh sound. A grimace stole across his face as the window reflected the bag of bones he currently inhabited. A finger stole upwards and pointed at the glass on the desk. Harry's eyes momentarily widened and then the glass had materialised in his hand. There was no noise, no movement to be seen, no words uttered. It was just there, and Harry took a slow sip.

At times the things he saw were hard to shut out. The colours he had gotten used to, but sometimes the brilliance still astounded him. The voices he heard occasionally were harder to deal with, and it had taken a lot of convincing to make sure they weren't in his head, but actually part of the real world. The strange creatures he caught sight of sometimes he hadn't dared to approach, he was too weak anyhow should they attack.

He tried to move a leg and glared in frustration at the offending appendage when it wouldn't move. Forcing his entire will towards it, he tried again, and looked grimly satisfied as he slowly moved off the bed. He wasn't a complete cripple, yet…and he had spent far too many days in a hospital bed for his liking.

"Harry…"

Harry whirled to look at the werewolf, whose yellow eyes were now regarding him with suspicion.

"Where are you going?"

Harry cocked his head.

"Out."

Remus looked as if he was going to protest, but suddenly clutched his throat in confusion.

"Sorry Moony."

And then Harry was gliding out the door and through the carefully warded house towards outside.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sometimes, Molly, you really go to far, and I must honestly put my foot down this time."

Molly Weasley gave her husband an unimpressed look.

"Arthur, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Her husband blustered a little, and rubbed his hands together as his eyes cast about for an object to fix his attention on besides his wife.

"You can't...inviting that werewolf round now that he's been as good as kicked out of the Order just isn't done. I know you're fond of your charity cases but Dumbledore says-"

By the time Arthur had realised what he had said the damage was done, and Molly Weasley was giving him her most severe chastising glare.

"ARTHUR WEASLEY! Remus Lupin has always been welcome in this house, and he will remain welcome, irrelevant of whatever you and Albus think of it! Honestly!"

Her husband cowered and nodded silently.

"But Molly...what with Harry's disappearance and all..."

"Harry's disappearance? HARRY'S DISAPPEARANCE?"

Arthur shrank again.

"Not so loud, love. Very confidential this, Albus has only let me know this morning.

Apparently Harry has disappeared from his private ward in St. Mungo's. Lucius Malfoy was there that day with his son, and apparently Percy was there as well, visiting Oliver Wood. The healer says he can't remember anything special happening, but then again, it IS Harry." He trailed off with a worried look, and Molly's heart went out to him, but she remained strong.

"I think you're going to have to sit down and tell me everything, Arthur. I can't BELIEVE you've been hiding things from me..."

"Not...eh, hiding...holding back?"

His wife glanced at him sternly and pointed to the chair beside her.

"Begin."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, I demand you come out of your room AT ONCE."

The door stared back at her.

"NOW. DO YOU HEAR ME? IF I HAVE TO WRITE TO YOUR FATHER SO HELP ME MERLIN-"

"Pans..."

Blaise flinched as Pansy turned on her heel and glared at him.

"What?"

"He's not in there."

The blonde Slytherin put her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean, not in there, he's been hiding out in his room all week. Ever since he came back from that blasted hospital trip..."

"Well he's not in there now," Blaise reiterated and Pansy nodded.

"I'm just worried."

Blaise nodded and faded back into the shadows, Pansy slowly following.

xxxxxxxxxx

Draco, as it happened, was in the library, eyes fixed on the small group huddled around a table in the darkest corner of the dimly lit room. He craned his neck, scanning the titles of the dusty tomes piled high. A frown crossed his face.

'101 on Psychology'

'A foray into the Human Mind'

Draco smoothed his face over, but behind his eyes, wheels were turning. Psychology, study of the psyche. That seemed to fit exactly with the memories Draco had been uncovering the entire week. He didn't understand why everything was so blurry, but he'd been at the hospital, so something must have happened to him there. His feet had carried him out of his room this evening, and now they seemed insistent on moving him towards the small group.

Grinding his teeth, he back-pedalled out of the room, forcing himself to walk towards the Great Hall for dinner. As the doors opened, he paused, a king regarding his subjects with the intensity of a chess-player. The queen was missing.

Potter had been a buffer for him, a subject to focus his attention on. Now, the buffer gone, the queen toppled, Draco felt as if he had been check-mated.

Why he cast Harry as the queen instead of the opposing king wasn't something he wanted to examine further at this time. Realising he was starting to garner funny looks, he sneered once for good measure and strode towards the Slytherin table.

Things didn't feel quite right…but he refused to entertain the thought that Harry Potter was such an integral part of his life. It was ridiculous. It wasn't like he missed Potter. Especially the condition he'd last seen him in, covered in snot and blood and speaking like his…Draco bit down on his lip. Hard.

And yet…and yet…there was something rotten in Hogwarts without Harry Potter. The Hufflepuffs stared morosely at their food, the bolder ones glancing down the lengths of the Gryffindor or Ravenclaw tables.

Gryffindor looked dead. It was disconcerting to see the liveliest table looking so desolate. Usually anything that took the wind out of the lions' sails made Draco happy but he found no real joy in looking at the stony faces of the former favourites. There was not one smile amongst them, not even anguish or despair. Just blank looks, staring into space. It gave him chills.

When Ron and Hermione entered with Hannah dragging her feet behind them, a few of the people looked up and alternately drew comfort from seeing Harry's friends, or despair from seeing them without Harry Potter.

Draco stared at them indifferently, only raising an eyebrow when he saw the actual space between the mud blood and the weasel. He moved his tongue as if tasting something bitter before righting his back and focusing on his food.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat cross-legged in front of a large brown oak. His back was ram rod straight. Breathing in deeply, his eyes closed, various expressions chased across his face. He clenched his hands and relaxed them instantly, trying to gain some rhythm.

_"Mudblood!"_

_"Look at you - you're pathetic!"_

_"Your parents would roll over in their graves! Death Eater whore!"_

Tears leaked out from beneath closed eye-lids. The voices of his captors resounded in his head, assaulting him from all sides, sinking their fangs into him, ripping him apart.

The boy swayed with the cold wind that came through the trees announcing the end of Summer. He splayed his hands on the bark, moulding his palm to the rough surface.

_"Little acorn…your roots have been torn from the earth. You must find your anchor."_

Remus and Percy bit back screams as they saw Harry's body almost meld into the tree, his black strands fading into brown leaves, the pieces swirling around him as branches curled themselves out to lift him up.

"DO something!", Percy shrieked, "his stitches!"

Remus drew his wand but hesitated. Harry's leg was dangling down, resting his back against a thick branch, the oak cradling him.

"Stitches!", Percy urged again but Remus was rooted to the spot as Harry stood and walked down the branches, which formed a wooden staircase to the ground. When the forest prince's feet touched the earth, Percy rushed forward, fussing over him and ushering him back into the house. Harry let himself be lead, whilst Remus gazed around before following them, bolting the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You may go Mr. Wood", the nurse batted her eyelashes at him. He rolled his eyes and his lip curled. He gave a curt nod and hobbled out the door on his crutches, knowing that it would take at

least four to six weeks of physiotherapy.

As he hobbled towards the port key point, he thought he ought to pay Percy Weasley a visit one of these days, to thank him for stopping by. He picked up the Evening Hex on his way out, staring at the headline.

"_HARRY POTTER DISAPPEARED FROM ST. MUNGO'S!"_

Oliver quickly skimmed the article, picking out sentences here and there.

'_Captured by Death Eaters'_

_'Top secret St. Mungo's ward'_

_'Mystery concerning disappearance'_

_'Ministry investigation into Healers'_

The keeper's mind went back to the screaming, the medi-witch who had pushed him away, Remus Lupin tagging along with Percy, Malfoy's strange visit…and his strategic mind slotted everything into place.

Determined, he hobbled even faster, anxious to get to somewhere where he could get answers.

xxxxxxxxxx

"How did this get out!", a furious Dumbledore shook the paper in the faces of his staff. A few looked at the wizard uneasily, no one had seen him lose his temper that spectacularly before.

"Rita Skeeter…"

"Rita Skeeter is no longer a problem for us! This must have been leaked from the inside!"

His eyes bored into all the teachers who squirmed in their seats. Rubbing his face wearily, Dumbledore sagged down. Minerva McGonagall narrowed her eyes.

"Albus why does it matter so much that the information has leaked out? Isn't it beneficial to us? This way the public is on the look out for Harry, and we should be able to locate him all the quicker--"

"--if he isn't dead"

Everyone glared at the Potion's Master, who sneered.

"It's a possibility!"

"That would depend on who would have him, Severus", Albus interjected with his once again calm tones. "We can only hope that Harry is safe, and left the hospital on his own accord, something which was undoubtedly foolish, but would set my mind at ease."

Everybody shifted and muttered. Harry Potter had been in no condition to walk out of the room by himself. He must have been taken by someone. Glances were traded, and words were mouthed. Remus kept himself to himself in the corner, hoping his expression of utmost anxiety would allow him to pass through the scrutiny of Albus Dumbledore's laser eyes.

Feeling someone staring at him insistently he turned to find Arthur Weasley gazing over suspiciously. He didn't linger, but turned his back to the wizard, swallowing. The distrust was radiating off the red haired man…his werewolf senses were on high alert.

Physically, Harry was recovering well. His eating patterns had regulated, and whilst he didn't take in nearly as much as Percy and Remus desired, they could hardly see his ribs anymore.

His mind, however, was a different story. Remus was clueless where to start trying to heal all the broken links in Harry's mind. Harry remembered, for the most part, everything that had occurred, but at the same time, he could be someone completely different than the Harry they knew. It was confusing, and scary, and Remus was at his wit's end.

The suspicion of a few of the Order members didn't help either, and Remus cursed himself for his rash words at the beginning…yet he knew he would do exactly the same thing again, if need be. Albus was not infallible, but now with Harry 'gone' people were looking even more to a strong leader figure.

Remus' eyes rested on the old wizard and snorted. He would pick Harry, broken as he was, over Albus Dumbledore any day.

Glancing at his watch, he growled, seeing there was no time for him to intercept Hermione and Ron and speak to them without Arthur getting even more suspicious. Lagging behind as the headmaster dismissed the group, he tried to head off to the Great Hall, when a shadow fell across his path.

Sybill Trelawney studied him for a moment, before glancing around. Many people had already apparate away, but in the distance Arthur Weasley was waiting for Remus to catch up with him.

"Remus Lupin", her misty voice came out, "I have seen great trouble ahead in the coming days…would you like to discuss it in my classroom?"

The werewolf could only stare at her, as it seemed the Divination professor had just gotten stranger. However, there was a steely look in her eyes that made Remus wonder whether there wasn't something more going on. Besides, with an irate Arthur Weasley waiting to interrogate him on one end, and a crazy wannabe seer on the other, he'd go with Sybill. In a heartbeat.

"Sure! I'd be happy to…"

She nodded and lead him past the Minister, who could only glare as Remus threw him a sweet

smile.

As they neared the classroom, Remus grew apprehensive. What was it exactly that Sybill had 'seen', if anything? Had she heard something? Had someone approached her about Harry? What on earth could possess her to approach him and shy away from her hermit-like existence up in the North Tower?

Mystified, he followed her up the ladder, and stood at the edge of the benches, whilst she strode over to another door. Turning, she motioned him over, and Remus Lupin found himself passing through to a spacious apartment, that appeared a whole lot cleaner and less…Sybill, then the classroom.

There was no incense burning here, and a window was open to let in lots of sunlight, which really brightened up the place. A couch with many cushions was in the middle of the room, with a black marble coffee table, and to his surprise there was an easel with a half-finished painting on it in one corner. The biggest shock however, was when Remus Lupin spotted a Montrose Magpies poster on the wall, and he gaped at it openly.

Sybill came in from the kitchen at the back, carrying two mugs of tea. She giggled as she saw Remus Lupin with his mouth open.

"My favourite team. Oliver Wood is a good boy, one of my best. I thought it was only fair."

He turned to her now, and had to stop his eyes from popping out of his head. Gone were the glasses that gave her the bug-like appearance, gone was the shawl and the voluminous skirts. Instead, Sybill Trelawney was wearing jeans and a sweater, her bushy hair tied in a bun, a friendly smile on her face.

"Not quite what you were expecting, Lupin?"

Her voice seemed a good deal less misty as well, and the werewolf sat down in shock.

"Y…you…but…what…how…I…you…"

The Divination teacher laughed, a pleasant sound and came forward, sitting down on the other side of the couch.

"You of all people, Lupin, should know that one isn't always what they seem."

Her face darkened and the easy smile she had given him disappeared. Her eyes were focused on her mug, which was clutched tightly between both hands.

"I'm not lying though…", her sharp eyes focused on him, "…I really have seen trouble coming in the next few weeks."

Remus took a slow sip.

"Sybill…may I call you Sybill? I must admit…I AM surprised…how…why maintain the air of a fraud then if you really have the gift? Why pretend and wear all the clothes and act all…misty?"

A flash of anger shot across her face but she calmed herself by inhaling deeply.

"I don't have the gift…well…it's complicated. You know my great-great-grandmother was Cassandra Trelawney?"

Remus nodded, Minerva had always remarked what a pity it was Sybill was not more like her ancestor.

"She was a genuine seer, a pure blood witch, stunning, brilliant, gifted. But although I don't support You-Know-Who at all, he does have a point about pure bloods. A true seer is rare, and although the gift has been in our family for many generations, my great-grandmother married a muggle, and the gift weakened. My mother in turn, married a muggleborn wizard and the gift weakened again. I have three older brothers, and because of that, the blood has diluted…our gift is lost to us now. Only sometimes do I get snatches of visions, or manage to make prophecies, but it is very rare. The techniques I teach the children are the correct ones…if any of them has true seer potential, it WILL work for them and appear during the lessons. However, I can't control what little bit of the Trelawney gift I have. Sometimes I hear things, glance at a mirror, or look at a rain puddle…"

She trailed off and hesitantly gazed at the surface of her tea, as if afraid to see something, but desperately wanting to.

Remus stared at her in fascination. Never had he thought that Sybill Trelawney was anything other than the crazy fraud who taught Divinations…but it seemed she was much more than that.

"What…why the act, though?"

Sybill glanced at him, as if weighing her options.

"I may not have much of a gift, but like I said, I HAVE made two prophecies…of which both have come true…and both have to do with the Dark Lord. It would not do for me to be captured, because of what I know…or could know. I don't remember making the prophecies, but I have heard them since…and they frighten me, Remus."

Remus felt sorry for the girl sitting at the other end of the couch. He barely knew her, couldn't remember at all whether she had ever been at Hogwarts with him, but he knew what it was like to carry a burden.

"Hey," he said softly, "it'll be all right."

She gave him a tremulous smile, and both sat in silence, lost in thought. Remus drained his cup and put it on the table, rubbing his hands on his trousers.

"Well, I…"

"Oh!" Sybill interrupted, holding out her hand as if to stop him. "I completely forgot why I brought you up here…I have recently seen something…" her voice grew misty, and Remus raised and eyebrow.

She grinned sheepishly and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Then her face turned serious again.

"I was scrying in the hope to find something, ANYTHING to aid us in the war, ever since I heard about Harry and his injuries."

Remus growled slightly, but Sybill shook her head.

"No, you misunderstand. I was not looking for a replacement or way to pass over Harry…I was trying to find a solution…help, or anything that could bring us closer to You-Know-Who's plans."

Remus waited with bated breath.

"Well," he said eventually, when it seemed Sybill had lost herself in her memories, "what did you see?"

"I…I don't see concrete things…just -"

"Yes yes, flashes", Remus gestured impatiently, "you've said, but what about HARRY?"

"His…his pain isn't going away. He is not healing. He will not heal, either…maybe not ever. Inside of him…it's dark…he's changing. There are things in his head no mortal should know…he holds the power to become the best the world has ever seen…or the worst…"

"Best? Worst?" Remus was leaning forward, intent on catching every detail.

The Divination professor shrugged.

"I…I didn't see much. It was more a feeling…of…despair. A scream that called to me. I knew it was Harry…I know his magical signature. He does…he does exceptionally well in class. Shows a real talent for the subject, no matter how much he detests it."

Remus settled back in his seat and ruminated on the information.

"You think Harry has potential as a seer?" he asked finally, looking at her.

She shrugged.

"What doesn't Harry have potential as? He has always been powerful, but now that his mind is broken, his power is wild, free…he…he doesn't need a wand, because wands act as channels for wizards to focus their magic through. Harry doesn't need to channel his magic…Harry is magic. But he is a boy, with a broken mind…who knows what he may do."

It was silent for a long time.

"I fear for him, Remus. Someone needs to get through to him, before he fades away even more…before he BECOMES part of the magic that encompasses him."

The werewolf stared at her, his face a mask of horror. His shoulders sagged and his hands trembled

on his knees.

"No…no, Merlin, not my Harry…not my Harry", he whispered softly to himself. Sybill quietly left him there, returning moments later with a steaming mug of tea. Remus looked at her gratefully.

"Thank you."

She smiled.

"Tea takes away most troubles."

Remus have her a smile, but both knew his heart wasn't in it. Raising his amber eyes to the teacher, he put the mug on the table and took her hands in his.

"Sybill…please, please help me. Help me help Harry…I…I don't know what to do anymore. We…we were the one who took him. He couldn't stay in that hospital, it was killing him, but…he doesn't seem to be getting better. His wounds are healing, but he himself is not, and Percy and I…can I

trust you with this, Sybill?"

His amber eyes glowed and see could see the werewolf in their depths. Quickly she nodded, but he squeezed her hands, almost painfully so.

"Can I? Because I cannot trust Dumbledore, who wants to send Harry to an orphanage if he doesn't recover -"

"NO!" Sybill leapt backwards and clasped her hands over her mouth, shaking her head so furiously that many strands of her hair came undone.

"That…that would kill him. He cannot live in isolation now…though he craves it. It would destroy him."

"Tell your beloved headmaster that", Remus snarled as he stood up. She glared at him.

"Don't speak ill about Albus Dumbledore! He took me in when he didn't have to, he SAVED me from a life of begging and reading cheap fortunes…he saved me from myself! Do you know what he goes through? The decisions he makes? Could you make them, in his place? The things necessary to save the wizarding world? The things necessary to keep the peace? Could you?"

She got right up in his face and he stepped back, staring at her.

"At the price of an innocent child? No…no I don't think I'd be that great, or omnipotent…or arrogant. I would rather fight for Harry, than for the rest of this miserable world who expect a mere child do to miraculous feats. No, I am no Albus Dumbledore. And thank god for that. Thank god for that…"

He nodded stiffly at her, and strode out of the room, down the trapdoor, ignoring her calling his name.

xxxxxxxxxx


	10. The Folly of Old Men

**HAVEN**

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed over the past couple of weeks. Your words are encouraging and extremely wanted!_

xxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Nine: The Folly of Old Men**

"Severus has applied for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position again, Albus. Don't you think you're being rather unfair in withholding it from him?" Minerva asked as she sifted through the applications. Because of the disappearance of one Harry Potter, some of the issues in the school hadn't been addressed, like the DADA position.

The headmaster smiled.

"When I find a suitable replacement for his Potions classes, I will gladly appoint him as DADA professor. However, greatness can be a burden sometimes, as most of us well know, and Severus' aptitude in potions makes it difficult for anyone to match his calibre."

He was holding a piece of paper, frowning at it, before handing it over to the deputy head.

"What do you think of this?"

She glanced at him over her spectacles, skimming the words. Her face paled.

"Al…Albus! Is…is this a joke? Surely you are not considering…"

Albus was stroking his beard, gazing at the fireplace.

"She has a vast amount of knowledge. You know we cannot discriminate if nothing is proven, Minerva."

The Transfiguration teacher looked appalled.

"But Narcissa Malfoy? You can't be serious, Albus. It's just…too preposterous."

The headmaster's eyes twinkled.

"No…no I think it will do nicely."

Minerva narrowed her eyes.

"I know in the past you have made some shady decisions about appointing people to teach here, and I am in full favour of giving everyone the benefit of the doubt, but when someone is so blatantly associated with Dark Arts, and their family is so deeply immersed in the inner circle of Lord Voldemort, who's husband could, possibly, have contributed to the state Harry is in now…no, Albus. I don't think I agree with this at all. And I will make that most clear."

She stormed out, and Dumbledore looked taken aback to his staunchest supporter throw her towel in the ring. He stroked his beard, but nodded. Narcissa Malfoy…if she was a spy, perhaps they could turn her work around in their favour. He pulled some parchment towards him and began drafting a reply.

xxxxxxxxxx

Remus felt ashamed for storming out on Sybill like that when she had been nothing but nice, even considerate in sharing her vision with him. A vision was a very personal thing to a seer, but still, her idea of Albus Dumbledore…

He whirled down the corridors, onto the grounds, storming towards Hogsmeade to floo back home. Home. With Harry, and Percy. His feet touching the cobbled street, Remus wasn't aware of other people until he literally ran one over.

"Oh Merlin! I am so sorry…" he apologised, chastising himself for losing his head. His face split into a smile when it seemed Lady Luck favoured him after all.

"Ron. Hermione…I wasn't aware that today was a Hogsmeade day."

Hermione smiled at him and winked.

"It isn't."

Ron's eyes darted along the momentary empty street.

"Mione…" he started, and Hermione nodded, tugging at the werewolf's cloak.

"It's not safe here. We can't talk."

The two urged him over towards the shadier side of Hogsmeade, towards the Hog's Head. They moved inside, glad for the anonymity the seedy pub brought. Settling down in a corner, Ron had barely taken off his cloak before Hermione spoke.

"Have you seen Harry?"

Her voice was anxious, pleading. She was clenching her hands and her whole body was leaning forward, a plea for an answer. Ron covered her hands with his and she shot him a brief smile before calming down.

Remus was torn. On one hand, he wanted to tell Harry's friends about his condition. He doubted they'd heard from Dumbledore, and that alone made him itch to tell them, knowing they had gone without information as long as they had. However, he didn't trust Dumbledore not to raid their minds if he suspected anything.

Hermione nodded, slowly.

"It's all right, Professor. I think I understand."

Ron looked confused.

"I don't", he said, earning a look from Hermione and a fond smile from Remus. The redhead raised his hands in defence. "Well I don't!"

Hermione shook her head.

"Never mind, I'll explain it to you later. Professor…"

Remus leaned forward, smiling.

"Ms. Granger, I am not your professor any longer. You are free to call me Remus…or Moony, if you want."

Hermione blushed.

"Right, well…Re…Remus. We've been looking through all the books on adoption laws that we could find, but it's very difficult, especially since you're a classified Dark Creature. Adoption is virtually impossible, and the fact that you won't have Dumbledore's backing…if you were Harry's father, or blood related, then there might be a case to be made, since there hasn't been an adoption case since the invention of Wolf's Bane, but as that isn't applicable…" Hermione sighed, pushing her hair out of her face. Remus looked disheartened and Ron gave a smile.

"Come on Moony. It's just a setback, all we've got to do is look at it from different angles. I'm sure we'll find a way. You know me and Hermione won't stop till we find something…you know we're fully behind you."

Remus smiled, touched. He turned serious again.

"Ron, it might be nice if you wrote to Percy."

A scowl crossed the Gryffindor's face, but Lupin held up a hand to stall any protest.

"Percy has been invaluable to me in the past few weeks. He's trying his best, Ron. He's not a bad person…just a little overzealous sometimes. We all have points in our character we're not proud of. We all need someone to forgive us…especially family."

His amber eyes bored into Ron, who lowered his head. Hermione nodded at Remus before glancing at her watch.

"I think it's time we head back to school." She poked Ron in the side and he jerked up, glowering at her. They got up, Ron waved at Remus. Hermione shuffled her feet before throwing her arms around Remus.

"Tell him we love him. That we're waiting for him. No matter how long it takes", she whispered in his ear before letting go and allowing Ron to lead her out of the tavern. Remus smiled softly. He stood up, crossed to the bar and asked to use the fireplace. The man nodded, jerking a thumb over his shoulder, and in a few minutes Remus was home again.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Draco! Draco!"

Draco Malfoy looked in distaste as Pansy came running up to him, waving a letter.

"It's for you, it just arrived."

Draco snatched the parchment from her hands and turned his back to her, ripping open the envelope and scanning the contents. His face twisted into a smirk.

"My mother's coming to teach DADA here."

The students in the Slytherin common room whistled and applauded, and Draco felt like a hero. This would be great! His mother coming to teach DADA was a blessing in disguise; another teacher to back up Slytherin. It would be fantastic!

Sensing it was time for lunch, he walked down the hall, the other Slytherins following their unofficial leader. Pansy drifted towards the back, until all of the other snakes had passed her and she watched them disappear around the corner.

She moved towards the staircase, letting herself be carried up before switching to another one and repeating the same process. Almost at the highest parts of the school, she turned left into the Owlery.

The room smelt a little musky, but Pansy paid no attention to this as she pulled a letter from her pocket and whistled. A large Northern Hawk owl flew down to her and she silently tied the letter to its leg.

"Go." She didn't linger to watch it fly away, but immediately hurried down to the Great Hall, plastering a smile on her face and giving a high pitched giggle as she sat down.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Harry! Harry…" Remus shook the silent boy.

"He's only been asleep for a bit. Leave him be." Percy leant in the doorway, a tea towel in his hand.

Remus nodded. "I just wanted to tell him his friends…I…love him."

Percy chucked the tea towel back in the kitchen.

"He knows."

Remus sighed. "It's not the same as telling someone."

Percy nodded.

"So how was it?"

Remus shrugged.

"I'll have to go back…I…it's war, Percy…it's war. Again."

Harry stirred and his eyes opened. He stared at the wall, a finger caressing the inside of his palm.

"Harry?" Percy came forward to the couch. "Do you want something to eat? Some chicken soup?"

Harry blinked, but that was it, and Percy ran a hand through his hair. He disappeared into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a bowl of broth. Remus wrung his hands until Percy glared at him.

"Stop hovering!"

The werewolf threw a lost look at his cub and went outside, leaving Percy alone with Harry.

Percy took great care in getting Harry up right and lifted the bowl to his lips. He blew across it softly and Harry copied him before allowing the redhead to tilt the bowl. It scorched his throat, but Harry swallowed all the same.

Percy frowned at him, before dipping a finger in the soup. He yanked it out and put the bowl heavily down on the table. Harry flinched, and Percy ran his hands through his hair again.

"Harry, you should've said that the soup was too hot…I can't…I can't HELP you if you won't talk to me. Please…please talk to me…"

Percy leant against the table and stared at Harry. For a moment it looked as if the boy was lucid, his eyes were clear, though dull, and they appeared to stare right at Percy…but the moment was lost before the redhead could do anything, and Harry went back to gazing at the wall.

Percy picked up the bowl and walked to the kitchen, closing the door behind him so no one would see him cry.

xxxxxxxxxx

Draco Malfoy couldn't wait to see his mother. The fact that he…they…Slytherin would have an ally in the school appealed to him immensely. He was so excited he felt like bouncing off the walls…almost, of course, because Malfoys didn't behave undignified in public, but nevertheless, his eyes were shining as he stood in the hall waiting for Narcissa Malfoy to arrive.

Albus Dumbledore swept down the stairs and Draco tried to repress a sneer. Fucking busybody. The headmaster gave Draco a benign smile.

"Excited to see your mother, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco inclined his head.

"Yes sir. It has been a few weeks since I saw her, and I miss her terribly. I'm very pleased she'll be teaching us."

The headmaster turned cerulean eyes on him.

"Yes…yes, so am I. I believe she will prove a great asset for this school."

'To the Slytherins at least' Draco added mentally. They stood side by side, silently, when Draco felt a curious sensation, a tingling in his mind. He turned to the Headmaster, who was looking at him intensely.

The pressure increased and Draco pushed against it as hard as he could. The touch felt foreign, and cold. The mental probe appeared to be searching for something, but what Draco didn't know. Thoughts of Narcissa, and Slytherin winning the House Cup pushed to the front of his mind and he battled the intrusion until his face was red with exertion.

Finally, the strain stopped, and Draco had to clutch the banister to keep himself upright.

"Are you all right, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked, eyes bright as always.

Draco managed a nod before he collapsed. The headmaster looked mildly concerned and the Slytherin had to repress the urge to say something extremely loud and inappropriate.

"Hospital wing", he gasped before clutching his midriff and stumbling towards Madam Pomfrey's healing wand. As soon as the old man was out of sight, Draco's eyes narrowed. Legilimency. He'd heard of it, of course, but never known anyone proficient enough to actually use it. Lucius Malfoy, had, to his great disappointment, been unable to master it, but had trained his son in recognising the signs.

'Fucking mental case' the boy snarled internally as he stumbled through the hallways. What the fuck was the point of raping his mind? His mother would've spotted it immediately…or so Draco would like to think, but whatever the case, the headmaster was playing a dangerous game.

'He was searching for something…what could I know that he would want?' Again, Harry Potter writhing in blood flash before his eyes and he slammed his fist into the stone wall in frustration that he couldn't remember before falling to the ground, cradling his hand.

"Malfoy?"

He managed to glance through the blond strands but when he tried to lift his head he cringed in pain. Feet hurried over to him, and he felt a pain relieving spell sooth the worst of his shivers.

"Come boy, we have to get you to the hospital wing."

Looking up at his rescuer, he felt himself stiffen as Sybill 'Crackpot' Trelawney regarded him calmly. Only…she didn't really look like the batty divinations professor. She looked…sort of…normal.

"Mr. Malfoy? Do you need the hospital wing?"

He nodded, unable to put anything into words as she ushered him to Madam Pomfrey, who put him to bed for a case of 'mild shock'. He wanted to ask the Professor to stay, wanted to talk to her and have her explain…but he didn't know how to ask, and before he could try, she was gone.

Frustrated, he loudly complained until the mediwitch came and force fed him some Dreamless Sleep potion, and he sank into oblivion.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sybill Trelawney couldn't resist a smirk as she left Draco Malfoy in the robust but able hands of Poppy Pomfrey. On the one hand, she really shouldn't have 'blown her cover', so to say, but the expression on the blonde Slytherin's face had been priceless and she gave another snicker.

Walking towards her loft, she changed her mind and headed towards the headmaster's office. Remus' visit had unsettled her and she knew a talk with Dumbledore would most likely soothe all her worries.

However, as she stepped past the gargoyle and was lifted up to the old man's office, she heard a female voice and hesitated before knocking.

"Come in Sybill." The calm, authorative voice of the headmaster quelled her fears and she stepped through, miraculously managing to school her expression into a neutral face as she spotted Narcissa Malfoy delicately sipping tea in front of Albus Dumbledore's desk.

Well. This was new.

"Sybill…what can I do for you?" The headmaster looked as harmless as ever, but with the conversation with Remus still lurking in the back of her mind, the Divinations professor smiled dimly.

"Oh, nothing Albus," she prattled, "I didn't mean to interrupt! I was really just checking how the division between the classes will be now that Firenze is staying on as a teacher as well, but I can tell you're busy, so…"

"Firenze?" Narcissa Malfoy interrupted. "That is an odd name for a teacher."

"He's centaur." Sybill answered, suppressing some strange form of glee as Dumbledore looked mildly reproving and the blonde woman as if she had swallowed something particularly nasty that was sticking in her throat.

"How…quaint. I've always had a fondness for these…progressive schools."

The sarcasm was palpable and Sybill congratulated herself on a job well done, until the old wizard cleared his throat.

"Well, Sybill, I'm sure we can talk about that at a later date. Actually, I am most pleased that you paid me a visit. I wonder if you would be so kind as to escort Professor Malfoy to her quarters and see that she has everything she needs."

The seer almost pouted, but managed to keep a tenuous hold on her professionalism.

"Of course Albus. Mrs…ah, Professor…if you'd follow me."

Draco's mother rose and offered an elegant hand to Dumbledore, who shook it. She picked up a small bag before following the other professor to the door.

Out in the hall, Sybill couldn't help but reassure herself by checking to see if her wand was still up her sleeve. A soft laugh tinkled through the hallway. Bright blue eyes, but without the incessant twinkle met hers.

"I don't bite, Professor." Narcissa Malfoy said with a smile, and Sybill found herself grimacing back.

"I apologise. I am a little wary nowadays. One cannot be too careful." The seer regarded the other woman, but the latter merely nodded and said,

"Too true."

Sybill wasted no time in escorting the new Professor to her quarters, wanting to spend as little time as possible in the vicinity of someone so closely linked to Dark Arts. She nodded her head politely, but was already backing away when Narcissa stiffly inclined hers.

Something felt off about all of this, and Sybill cursed her ancestors for destroying the gift she could have used so desperately right now.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry was sitting in a corner on the floor. He liked having his back to the wall, felt secure that nothing could attack him from behind, and this way he could have his eyes on what was approaching him at all times.

He tried hard to ignore Percy's crying, but it wasn't easy. He wanted to do nothing more than walk up to him and comfort him…if he could only remember how. Remus was still outside, and yet Harry felt that there was something missing.

As the werewolf came back into the room, he stopped in front of Harry, not too close, but near enough to help.

"Remus?"

Remus shivered at the fragile tone. He wasn't sure how to handle Harry's fluctuating personality and being more of a nuisance then an aid to Percy made him feel like he was doing absolutely nothing to make Harry better. Though Sybill had said it was near impossible.

"Yes cub?"

Harry looked up, looked around the room, hands raising slightly as his agitation became clear.

"Where's Sirius?"


	11. Where the Wild Things are

**A/N: **I really appreciated the people who reviewed and in return I have made a conscious effort to a) leave reviews for all the stories I read and b) get this chapter out sooner than I thought. Remember that this is **slash** and feel free to leave a **review**, please.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Ten: Where the Wild Things are**

Remus flinched and Harry's hands stopped moving.

"Where's Sirius?" he repeated and Remus backed away, far, far away from the painful memories.

"He's dead, Harry," Percy walked into the room, and Remus was grateful for the intervention. They turned to look at the Boy-Who-Lived, who had cocked his head to the side, muttering softly.

"No," the boy breathed "nonononononononononononoNONONONONONONO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

"_Stupefy,"_ whispered Percywhen it seemed that Harry would hurt himself. Harry collapsed and Remus rushed forward, pulling the boy into his arms.

"How could he forget that, Percy? Why did we have to put him through that again…?" Remus rocked the bundle in his arms, and Percy ran a hand through his hair.

"Harry knows Sirius is dead…just…not on the level he's currently on."

"Level?" Remus asked. Percy nodded.

"Sometimes, when things get too much for Harry, he pulls himself away from the forefront, letting a sort of automaton replace him. He goes to another plane of existence, where nobody can reach him. When he feels threatened, or confused, he'll slip back there, and what's left is a Harry who doesn't remember things like Sirius dying, or his…his kidnapping. So when he sees something that triggers a memory, his automaton can't deal with it, and there is a struggle between our Harry, and the numb fake Harry our Harry is using to move his body."

Remus stared.

"So what do we do about it?"

Percy shrugged.

"I don't think there's really anything we CAN do about it. It's more than likely this will stay with Harry for the rest of his life, or until he faces his capture…and after what he's been through, the chances of Harry ever facing the whole ordeal is very, very slim."

Remus nodded thoughtfully. They stared at the boy in silence when an owl came in bearing a letter.

"It's from Dumbledore," Percy said as he untied it and sent the owl on his way. "He wants us to bring Harry to Hogwarts. He says there won't be any ramifications for you taking him, but that he's spoken to Coriander and that he agrees Harry would do better at a familiar environment."

"He just wants to have Harry under his control!" Remus spat, but Percy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Think clearly now, Lupin. Hogwarts has his friends, memories that could help him deal with his trauma little by little. Pomfrey also has access to medicines I need for Harry."

"You'd come with us?" the werewolf asked and Percy glared at him.

"Of course! Do you really think I'd abandon Harry after I've spent so much time with him? I don't think so!"

Remus nodded, sitting down. He didn't want to take Harry to Hogwarts, where Dumbledore would already be planning on how to utilise him in the coming war, but there was little choice. Harry…the Harry he knew, was strong and with the help of his friends, he was certain things would get better. They had to. They just had to.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure, Mr. Wood? It's a full-time job, for a year. Would your team agree to this?"

Oliver Wood looked at his old headmaster. He nodded.

"The Magpies have already said they'll use our replacement Keeper. They also think helping Madam Hooch will ease me back into a Quidditch rhythm without putting any undue strain on me."

Dumbledore looked at the young man, and nodded. Madam Hooch would be relieved with the help, and the children would love the famous Keeper.

"All right then, Mr. Wood. Let me draw up a contract," he flicked his wrist, "and if you could just sign here, and here, then I can welcome you as our new assistant flying instructor."

Oliver smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine."

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry reached up and patted the threstral on the head. The animal bent down and nuzzled Harry's cheek, nibbling on his hand. Harry giggled and Percy's heart broke and mended in an instant.

They took the carriage up to the castle and Remus and Percy were looking at Harry anxiously to see if there was any change. It was their aim to draw out their Harry…the Harry that knew everything, out to the forefront more often, so that Harry would finally allow himself to deal with what happened and move on. That sounded selfish, even to Remus's ears, but there had to be a way to get Harry to face what happened to him…maybe Hogwarts was the answer. At the sign of the slightest disturbance though, he was taking his cub out.

Albus was standing on the steps to welcome them; most of the children having gone to Hogsmeade for the day. There was a frosty look between the Headmaster and the werewolf, but then Dumbledore turned his smile on Harry, who looked back stoically.

"Welcome back, Harry. You have been sorely missed."

"Indeed," said Harry and he avoided the Headmaster's eyes. Percy stepped forward, inclining his head to Dumbledore, then ushering Harry into the building.

"I think it would be best if we went to my office first- "

"No," Percy interrupted, then blushed as the Headmaster turned his steely eyes on him. "I beg your pardon, but it's very important that we move Harry into his quarters as soon as possible. It was a long journey."

Dumbledore looked surprised to have his once Head-boy interrupt his sentence, but nodded.

"I see your point. We have Harry situated back in the Gryffindor tower…that seems best for all."

"But maybe not best for Harry," Remus growled. "Too many people might add to his stress levels."

Dumbledore didn't say anything, but turned to look at Harry, who was touching the castle walls almost reverently.

"What about the old Head-boy room? I know the Gryffindor one hasn't been in use for a while - I know I preferred to stay with my friends - but it's still in the Gryffindor Tower whilst offering us the privacy Harry needs right now."

Dumbledore nodded and Remus sent a quick smile to Percy, who nodded. They walked up the stairs towards the Fat Lady, who surprisingly kept her mouth shut and looked on Harry with pitying eyes. Then she swung open and Harry entered his common room after so many months. Percy and Remus looked for a reaction, but Harry just wandered through the chairs, letting his hand fall on a few choice pieces of furniture. Then he turned.

"Where is this Head-boy room?" His voice was soft but seemed to carry. Remus was struck by the silent strength that Harry exuded, more so here in the place that Remus detested than back at home where the werewolf had thought them safe.

Dumbledore beckoned them, leading them over to the boy's staircase. They went up the first flight and then Dumbledore opened a door Harry had thought lead to a dormitory. But it was a small corridor to another door that opened into a large bedchamber with a door leading into a small bathroom. The bed was in the corner near the window and there was a desk, two armchairs and a fireplace. There was also a small winding staircase. Dumbledore saw Harry looking at it, and smiled.

"The Head-boy library. Some very fine collections. The interesting thing is that the library is shared by all the Houses."

Percy looked confused and Dumbledore elaborated.

"Every house has a Head-boy and Head-girl room, with a winding staircase to a library. But it is the same library."

"But…that means I could enter into the Ravenclaw Head-boy room, or the Hufflepuff one…" Percy stopped when Dumbledore shook his head.

"No Mr. Weasley, that is the beautiful part of this castle. You share the same library but nobody can enter or leave through another person's exit. Most likely, although I have not tested this, there is some sort of magick that prevents people from disturbing each other…although do not forget that there are usually only two people per year using it."

Harry looked out of the window and then turned back to the Headmaster.

"We need another bed."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"Why is that, my boy?"

Harry fidgeted slightly and then shook his head.

"Percy needs to stay here too."

The three looked at the Headmaster who assessed the group and nodded.

"For your health. It's all right Harry, I understand."

With a wave of his hand, another bed was added in the far corner and Percy nodded, satisfied. Remus however, had been looking at Harry and had noticed the grimace of distaste that the Headmaster's use of magick had caused. Dumbledore looked at Remus and smiled, his eyes sparkling faintly.

"Would you like me to show you to your quarters as well, Remus?"

Remus inclined his head stiffly.

"If you would be so kind." Turning to Percy he spoke softly with him for a minute before turning to his cub. He let his finger trail down Harry's thin face.

"Be safe, Harry. I'll be back shortly."

Harry nodded, his hand coming up to grab the werewolf's hand and squeezing it momentarily. Then Remus turned and Dumbledore escorted him out of the room. Percy turned to Harry who was looking out of the window again.

"What do you see?"

"Oliver Wood."

Percy's eyes widened and he hurried to the window.

"Really? Oh yes, there he is! Wow. I didn't know he was out of hospital already."

"Hero-worship much, Perce?" Harry smiled as Percy blushed and shrugged.

"He was nice to me when we were here. Not many people were." He saw Harry's look and smiled. "They weren't mean or anything…they just weren't friendly. More…cordial than anything else."

Harry nodded and looked back to the outline of Oliver Wood, checking the bristles of the school brooms.

"I think he's assisting Madam Hooch for the year. He'll be good."

"How do you know?"

Harry looked at Percy.

"What, that he'll be good or that he's assisting Madam Hooch?"

Percy rolled his eyes.

"The assisting part."

Harry smiled.

"A little bird told me."

Percy snorted but Harry looked serious. Walking towards his bed, Percy unpacked his bag with a wave of his wand. Harry frowned.

"I can see your magick."

Percy stopped.

"What do you mean?"

Harry walked over to Percy and hovered his hand over Percy's wand.

"There it is. It's a soft orange. It lingers around your clothes as well."

Percy nodded.

"That's interesting. I'll look into that tomorrow."

Harry nodded and yawned. Percy motioned towards the bed.

"Come on you, let's get you to bed."

"But mum…," Harry whined and Percy smiled.

"Or you could always stay up and wait till Hermione and Ron get back from Hogsmeade and shower you with questions and have the entire school in an uproar because you're back…?"

Harry blinked.

"On second thought, bed sounds good."

He undressed and snuggled under the covers. Within minutes he was asleep, and Percy wandered up to library to explore.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Have you heard?"

Draco looked up at Pansy but lowered his head back to his paper.

"Potter is back. Daphne saw him walking near the lake with Granger and two of the Weasleys. And I think Lupin was there as well."

Draco stared.

"He's back? Here?"

Pansy nodded. Draco put down his newspaper and drummed his hands on the table.

"We should give him a warm Slytherin welcome," he said at last, not noticing Pansy's look of disgust.

"That sounds great, Drake. You always have the best ideas," She simpered as she edged towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

Pansy attempted a smile.

"To get the others of course…," and then she was gone. Draco frowned. Girls were…odd. Or maybe it was just Pansy. And if it was just Pansy, he'd have to keep an eye on her. But Potter back. That was…unexpected?

He stared at the wall.

'_One does not not obey Lucius.'_

'_There are things I could tell you…things that would make you unable to sleep at night.'_

'_It's a seed. I planted it. And it will grow and grow until you can't discern what is right or wrong. It will leave you wondering at night, eating away at you, biting, gnawing, breaking…'_

Draco shook his head. What the hell was that? He hit himself on the head a few times before realising what he was doing. If someone came in and saw him…he had to find Potter. Or his mother. He just knew it. He wouldn't rest until he had seen with his own eyes that Dumbledore's Golden Boy was back.

xxxxxxxxxx

They were walking quietly by the lake, just the three of them. Percy and Remus had left - Remus under great protest - and now Harry was alone with his best friends. He was grateful for the easy silence, comforted by their presence.

Instead of talking about it, Harry had let Percy explain and then given his friends some of his memories. He had withheld the worst ones, of course, because he wasn't ready to face those yet, but he was sure Hermione and Ron got the point. There was a time when he had thought he would try to be strong, and withhold his pain and suffering from them…but they were his friends; his best friends, and they had been with him through everything.

They had been disgusted and Harry had cringed before Hermione had said, in the new soothing voice she had adopted, that they were disgusted at the Death Eaters, and that they could never, ever hate him. Ron, looking a bit green around the edges had nodded, a determined glint in his eye.

"We love you, Harry. I have no idea how you were strong enough to come out of that alive, and I don't understand too well what's wrong with you…although Merlin knows Hermione's tried to explain it enough times…but I just…thank you. For feeling you could share those memories with us. That sort of trust…I missed you, Harry."

And Harry cried, then, when Ron's words finally got through to him. They weren't judging him. They still loved him. They still wanted to be his friend. There was no hugging or smiling afterwards. It was just the three of them, and that was enough.

Finally Hermione broke the silence.

"Narcissa Malfoy is the new DADA teacher."

Ron snorted and Harry shook his head.

"Merlin help us."

Normally Hermione would have chastised him and Ron would have sniggered, but the last few months had changed the Trio, and they all smiled. Harry turned to Ron.

"I know it's not…easy…for you, but Percy is very important to me."

Ron nodded, wincing at Harry's voice, still brittle and hoarse. Harry smiled and they settled under a tree near the lake. It was the last warm day of Autumn and Harry closed his eyes in reverence of the fact that he was actually here. With his friends. He may not be…better and for the most part he was still broken, but some things were falling into place.

Hermione and Ron shared a significant look and Hermione leaned forward.

"Harry, there's someone who's been helping us with research, about you and Remus and stuff. Would you like to meet her? She's very anxious to see you."

Harry looked confused, but nodded and Ron took off at a run. Hermione watched this with displeasure but sighed and gave Harry a tired smile. A few minutes later Ron came back, and there was a short girl with blonde hair following him. Harry frowned but then recognition came.

"Hannah?"

The girl nodded, half-hiding behind Ron. Harry saw through her glamour immediately and his heart clenched.

"Hannah," he repeated, eyes closing. "I am so sorry. So sorry."

Hannah came forward, and his two friends fell back. The Hufflepuff shook her head.

"You don't have to be sorry, Harry. Sometimes bad stuff happens to good people. We were just unlucky."

Tears made their way down his face, and Hannah swallowed. The glamour faded away and Hermione turned her head away, still appalled by the cruelty of the Death Eaters. Harry opened his eyes and Hannah slowly reached for his hand, giving Harry plenty of time to pull back. He didn't. She lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek, letting his fingers trace the scars.

"I'm sor- "

"Don't," Hannah said. "I…I'm the one who's sorry. I should've remembered more. Should have told people sooner."

They sat together, shrouded in misery, but each healing a little more. Harry smiled and Hannah smiled back, even though it caused her pain. Hermione and Ron shared another look, and Ron smiled, stepping forward and putting his hand on Hannah's shoulder. She nodded at him and got up, excusing herself. Ron fell in step beside her and Harry watched them as they walked away.

"You hurt," He said to Hermione as she settled near him again. She looked at him, and nodded.

"A little. It's strange when you've had this idea in your head of ending up with one person, and everybody else shares that idea…and then one half of the equation balks and finds something else. Something…better?"

Harry shook her head.

"No. Not better. Just…different."

Hermione nodded.

"I…know. It's just hard. But I think…I think Ron and I wouldn't have…would have…I don't know. Ron needs someone to take care of. Someone to appeal to his protective nature. Someone who depends on him and…well."

The two friends shared a smile. Hermione and Harry both knew Hermione was entirely too independent to ever need protection.

"I've been researching," Hermione said and Harry smirked.

"Oh hush you. I play my strengths. I haven't found as much information as I would've liked on werewolf adoption but I'm not giving up hope. And…I've been researching…PTSD." She looked at Harry who nodded. He knew Hermione wouldn't leave any stone unturned.

"If you could…Mione…can you try to come up with links to…changes in magick?" Harry wasn't looking at her.

"Big changes?" she asked.

He nodded, ripping up the grass. Her hand covered his.

"Just give me a list of things you think are…different. I'll do my best."

"Thank you. I'd like to be alone now. Someone's coming."

Hermione hesitated, but left. Harry knew what he was doing…and Hogwarts was surrounding him.

Harry heard his friend's footsteps disappear. The sun shone on his back and he could hear the grass growing. The trees were a calming presence, especially when he heard someone approaching.

"Potter."

A female voice. He recognised it, but couldn't place it.

"Watch your back."

The voice was pleasant but insistent.

"Is that a threat?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"Watch you back please. I don't know what he will do…"

The female voice walked away briskly and Harry could sense yet another person coming close to him.

"Potter."

"I'm certainly popular today," Harry said softly, before a foot was placed on his shoulder and he was pushed down onto the ground. He opened his eyes and saw a halo of light. Images began rushing towards him and he raised his hands.

"Nononononononononono…leave me alone. Leave me alone. I'm safe here…you're in my mind, you can't hurt me…"

"POTTER!" Two firm hands shook his shoulders and he squinted against the sunlight. Oh. The other one.

"Malfoy."

"Potter. I wish you would quit freaking out on me."

"Maybe it's your face," Harry said and mentally scolded himself. Draco pulled his hands away from Harry and scowled.

"So it's true."

"What?"

"You're back."

"In the flesh."

"Mungo's didn't want you any more?"

"I missed your pretty face," Harry said, a headache building behind his eyes. Draco snorted and sat down opposite his nemesis.

"What? No caustic remark?" Harry scooted back a bit, watching Draco warily.

"Relax, Potter. I have questions."

"Oh really?"

Draco sneered and Harry's eyes narrowed.

"If you want me to be answering any questions, Malfoy, I suggest you lose the attitude."

"Fine."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, and even Harry, whose patience was close to infinite was getting fidgety.

"WHAT, Malfoy?"

Draco hesitated. After a few seconds he opened his mouth.

"Was I there? At St. Mungo's? In your…ward? Room?"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Malfoy, my mind, if you haven't noticed, is pretty fucked. How the hell should I know? Why do you think you were there?"

Draco almost believed him, but there was a glint in the smaller boy's eyes.

"You know."

Harry shrugged.

"I don't know what you think I know, Malfoy."

Draco's eyes narrowed.

"You talk like a Slytherin."

The Boy-Who-Lived inclined his head.

"It has its uses."

Draco ground his teeth together.

"You…I NEED to know, Potter!"

"Why?"

"ARGH! I just- " The blond looked ready to throttle him and Harry edged back.

"Don't get any ideas, Malfoy."

Draco sneered.

"As if I would want to sully myself with your filth."

The minute he said it both boys looked at each other, Draco blanching and Harry trying hard to drown out the images of someone else with blonde hair who had most definitely not minded sullying themselves with his flesh.

"Malfoy," Harry's voice was strained, "I think you should go."

The blonde stood up.

"I wish I could say it's been a blast, but I'd be lying," Draco sneered and he reached out to hit the boy sitting on the grass. Harry's hand rose to meet him, and Draco found his arm in a vice grip. He looked at the boy and found an unholy yellow light in his eyes.

"I am tired of being a victim. Do not touch me, anymore."

Draco swallowed and wrenched his hand out of Potter's grasp.

"Psycho," he said before grabbing Harry's chin and gazing into his eyes.

"Welcome home, Hero." Then he spat in his face. He walked away and Harry wiped the spit of his cheek, grimacing. He watched the Slytherin's retreating figure, stretched out his arm and…tweaked the air around him. In the distance, he saw Draco trip and fall. The blond hurriedly got up, hoping nobody had seen. But Harry had, and he felt vindicated, for the moment. He was tired of being a victim…and he would show them.

xxxxxxxxxx


	12. Skin

**HAVEN**

See earlier chapters for warnings and disclaimers.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Eleven: Skin**

"Here."

Harry handed Hermione a list of things that he hadn't noticed about himself before. He watched as she perused the paper, stopping at some points before nodding and moving on. When she looked up at him and smiled, he released a large breath of air.

"Don't worry, Harry, most of these are just signs of having come into your magical inheritance. Usually we experience it when we come of age, but I can only assume that the…when you…" she trailed off and bit her lip.

"The abuse? When I was kidnapped and raped? You can say it, Mione…the sooner I face up to it, the sooner all the noise in my head will hopefully go away."

"Yes well," the prefect struggled for a moment. "Your abuse must have accelerated the powers. It's really nothing to be worried about, I think."

Harry smiled.

"You think? I feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

Hermione swatted at him before returning to the list, pulling a big book towards her. Harry took that as his cue to start his potions essay, having been horrifically behind in almost all his subjects.

"Hey mate," Ron said as he and Hannah walked into the library. Harry watched Hermione's mouth tighten before he gave the couple a small smile.

"Hey yourself."

"We just came to ask if you wanted to go watch the team practice?"

After Harry's abduction, Ginny had taken up the position as Seeker and as Harry was nowhere near ready to be exposed to the big crowds that Quidditch matches were likely to draw, he had refrained from taking over. Much to Ron's disappointment, of course and the red-headed boy made it his mission to get Harry to come and watch the team practice, hoping it would restore some of his zest for the game.

Looking at Hermione, who suddenly seemed very small behind her books, Harry shook his head.

"No thanks guys, I'm really far behind with work…I don't think it's a good idea."

Ron scowled, but nodded.

"Fair play…you know where we are, if you want to join us."

Hannah gave a small smile when they left and Hermione's shoulders dropped. Harry took her hand, and squeezed it briefly.

"I know," he said and tactfully didn't notice Hermione brush at her eye before returning to her book.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry turned around and saw Narcissa Malfoy descending from a staircase and walking towards him. So far, because he was still not attending classes and catching up on work, he had managed to avoid her, but it seemed she had caught up with him at last.

"Mr. Potter, a word in my office please?"

Chagrined, he nodded and let her pass him as he followed her to the Defence classroom and up the stairs to the professor's rooms. She gestured at him to sit down, but he hovered near the door until she turned around.

"Mr. Potter, I assure you, I do not bite nor does my furniture. Now, sit down. Please."

He chose the chair nearest to the door, crossing his arms as he saw the blonde woman smile at his chosen position.

"I would hardly attack you on school property, Harry."

He jumped and frowned.

"Then you admit you would attack me?"

Narcissa Malfoy narrowed her eyes.

"Do give me the benefit of the doubt, Potter. I understand you may have been unfavourably treated by my son, but really…"

"It is not your son, Mrs. Malfoy…excuse me, Professor, that bothers me."

Narcissa looked at him and walked two steps to the door. She shut it and whispered a spell Harry hadn't heard before. When she sat down near him, he moved away a bit.

"Come now child," she said, as she watched him change positions. "Have I done anything to cause you to doubt me?"

"Again…it is not you I doubt…but the people you are affiliated with."

"And how do you know for certain I am affiliated with them?" she snarled, before smoothing her face and placing her hands in her lap.

"Then you deny it?" Harry said, leaning back. "Can you swear to me that you didn't know I was kept in some dungeon, maybe even yours and repeatedly beaten and…and…sexually abused, by the group of people who stand closest to Lord Voldemort and who your husband is most certainly a member of, seeing as he didn't mind partaking in some of the activities that went on."

By the time he had finished speaking, he was shaking and clenching his hand. His face was white, and his scar stood out; a red streak on his forehead. Narcissa Malfoy had paled as well, her perfectly manicured hand in front of her mouth.

"I confess, I did not know." Her eyes hard and clear.

"You'll excuse me if I don't believe a word you're saying." Harry bit out, trying to centre himself. He stared as the woman stood up and put two cups on the table, a small vial in between them.

"Veritaserum. Brewed by Professor Snape himself. I cannot convince you of my innocence, yet here is a way for us to overcome certain prejudices. What do you say, Harry?"

Harry looked at her.

"How can I be sure it is really Veritaserum?"

"You could take it yourself." Narcissa suggested with a smile and Harry glared.

"Well, yes, but how do I know you haven't countered it with something in your drink, or have immunity to it?"

"My my Harry…so suspicious. I'd think you were a Slytherin."

Harry said nothing and Narcissa Malfoy sighed.

"It is a truce I am proposing, perhaps even, an alliance. Neither Draco nor Lucius know that we are here. No one does. You may obliviate me afterwards, if you feel it prudent."

Harry weighed it in his mind. Maybe Narcissa Malfoy thought he wasn't good enough to cast a proper obliviate and thought she had nothing to fear. Maybe she was being genuine. Harry frowned. It wasn't a very Slytherin thing to do, offer someone, a student, namely Harry Potter, such a powerful choice.

"How about," he said, choosing his words carefully, "we have tea, without the Veritaserum, and I will think about it and let you know at a later date if I decide to take you up on your offer."

Narcissa Malfoy looked at him.

"Are you sure it will still stand, Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded.

"You would not have made it only to retract it. Of that much I am certain."

He watched her smile and felt his heart beating in his chest.

"Very well," she said and lifted the teapot to pour whilst Harry took the little vial.

"Just in case," he said as he pocketed it, watching her raise her eyebrows.

They spoke very superficially about the coming DADA year and the lessons Harry had missed. Narcissa offered to tutor him or find him a tutor and he said, as before, that he would think about it. She had smiled. They had discussed the castle and even went as far as to talk about the DA, in which Narcissa showed great interest. That was the deepest subject they touched, both wary of disrupting the precarious balance they had created in the office.

When he left, Harry felt he had much thinking to do and much to tell one bushy-haired witch who would be able to confirm whether the vial was really Veritaserum.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You had TEA with HARRY POTTER?"

Narcissa Malfoy watched as her son worked himself into one of his astounding rages. They happened less and less frequently now that he was growing up, but she had forgotten the sheer power behind his anger. She called up a shield to protect her, not a moment to soon, for Draco had started throwing stuff in his anger.

"I can't BELIEVE YOU! How…how….UN-SLYTHERIN, mother! I just…"

She watched him vent and shook her head. It was times like these that reminded her how young Draco still was and how much Lucius had messed up their son with his ideas on politics and alliances. It was time for Narcissa Black to re-emerge.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you will control yourself at once. This behaviour will get you nowhere. It is childish and un-productive. If you cannot behave like an adult then I shall deign not to treat you as such."

Draco deflated and sank into a chair; the same chair, Narcissa smirked to herself, that Harry Potter had occupied nearly three hours ago.

"I just don't understand why, Mother?"

"Because I believe in the ability to choose my own fate rather than have it carved out for me simply by association. It is time I started taking the reigns again in this family, seeing as your father has made a piss-poor job out of it."

Draco looked affronted but she ignored him and hummed whilst cleaning her office. It felt good to have an office. It felt good to have a job and to teach children and to start taking a more active part in changing the wizarding society. It was time for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black to regain their bearings.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry stumbled into his room and Percy, who was reading on the bed, sprang up and caught him before he fell. He gently laid the boy on the bed and removed his glasses.

"You okay?" he asked, brushing the hair away from Harry's face.

Harry nodded.

"Yea I'm okay, I'm just a little out of breath. I think I overexerted myself today, on top of which I had to relive some rather painful memories."

"Does it get easier?" Percy asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "I just wish the noise in my head would go away."

"Is it still like a quiet distorted radio signal?"

Harry smiled and nodded. He'd explained to Percy what he was (or wasn't) hearing and Percy hadn't understood until Remus had dug out an old radio and demonstrated. Now Percy acted as if it had been in his vocabulary all along.

Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, content to have Percy watch over him.

xxxxxxxxxx

"We're fucked," Nott said as he cowered in the hall of Malfoy Manor. "The Dark Lord has been too calm. There have been no summonings! He KNOWS about the brat's escape…we're all doomed! And it's all YOUR fault!"

Dark raised an eyebrow and flicked some dirt off his nail.

"Really now, Nott, calm yourself. You won't get anywhere if you're so excitable all the time."

Nott glared and Lucius Malfoy levelled a smirk at him.

"I wouldn't be so confident, Lucius…after all, you seem to have misplaced your wife, recently, haven't you?" Dark hissed, but Lucius shook his head.

"Really, you astonish me…the Dark Lord does not scare you, but my wife does? I know where she is. She is teaching at Hogwarts - collecting information, since Snape is, regrettably, no longer reliable."

Dark frowned.

"We don't know that."

Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Believe what you will. In the meantime, stop having your impromptu gatherings in my front hall; it's an abuse of hospitality. And Nott, stop dirtying up my house."

"But we need to DO something! Capture him again! Anything, to show the Dark Lord that we repent and that we are sorry. He's going to kill us!" Nott frothed at the mouth. The other two men looked unimpressed.

"Come now, Nott, he can't kill all of us." Dark smiled and Lucius shook his head.

"He'll probably just pick off the weaker ones, if anything." The Malfoy Lord added. Dark sneered.

"Looks like you're still fucked, Nott."

xxxxxxxxxx

"_It's him. Take him and go."_

Harry twisted in his sleep. Not this dream. Please.

"_Are you sure? He looks…"_

"_Of course I'm sure, take him - quick!"_

Harry frowned and clawed at the bedcovers.

"_Ssh, I've got you. Merlin look what they did to him!"_

"_I know. I tried…I know."_

"_We can't bring him back here."_

"_You have to! If they notice he's missing, who do you think they'll look to first?"_

"_Well that's not my concern, is it?"_

"_Please…hurts."_

"_He can hardly speak - he might not survive the spell."_

"_He's strong. Just like his father. We're almost there."_

"_Secure the wrist straps. Tighter."_

"_Hurry, they could check on him any moment."_

The shapes became less blurred and Harry saw two people standing over him. He was lying on a stone slab, tied to it. His eyes widened. No please - not this again, oh god no please. PLEASE. He thought he recognised their faces but he couldn't put a name to them. The taller shape pulled two sticks from their robe. They were long, and silver.

"_Mithril…where did you get that? HOW?"_

"_Do you really want to know?"_

"_No, you're right. Come on, the sooner this is done, the better."_

The taller whispered a few words and Harry felt his skin turn to liquid. He screamed. He was going to fade away - just, disappear.

"_Quickly, we're losing him. His heart rate is…shit I hear them! HURRY UP!"_

"_DO NOT RUSH ME, YOU FOOL!" _the taller snarled, and took one of the sticks. Suddenly fingers were digging into his skin and it felt like he was going to die. Someone was rooting around in his flesh, burrowing deeper and it hurt it hurt it hurt nonononono stop please stop please please please stop let me go let me go but the claws embedded themselves in his flesh that seemed to float all around him and he was going to be sick he knew it and then something cold dug into him and it felt wrong dirty nononononononono please NONONO PLEASE NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO

"MUM!" Harry woke up and he was screaming and tied up in his sheets and he was screaming screaming and he thought it was better but it was worse much worse and he didn't remember, he didn't remember at all and it hurt it hurt it hurt. He clawed at his arm furiously and bits of skin settled beneath his fingernails and spatters of blood landed on his nose, his eyebrows off off off off

"HARRY! MERLIN - stop! Stop it!" Percy wrenched his hand away from his arm but was it really Percy really really Percy? It was a trick! A trick! Harry scratched Percy's face and kick out. Percy lost his balance and let go of Harry's hands. Harry scrambled off the bed, but tripped on his sheets and fell facedown onto the stone. His nose hurt. He hurt. Again. He hurt. He crawled into the furthest corner and rocked himself back and forth. He hurt. Please let it stop. Please.

"Harry?" Percy took a few steps in his direction but the scream made him stop. He wrung his hands. He needed to treat Harry; that crack had sounded painful and Harry was too agitated to be reasonable. He clenched his wand behind his back.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," he whispered, "STUPEFY!"

Harry slumped forward and Percy ran to catch him. As he cradled the small boy in his arms, the door flew open and Remus stood in the doorway.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" he cried, running forward. Percy shrugged, a miserable expression on his face.

"I don't know." He petted Harry's hair. "I don't know. But it wasn't good. A nightmare, I think. He was clawing at his arm, shredding it. I had to stupefy him - he wouldn't let me near him."

Remus closed his eyes and sank to the ground. The two men spent a few minutes with their head bowed before Percy rose.

"I'd better take him to the infirmary."

Remus nodded.

"Let's go."

The werewolf snarled as he looked at his cub. He was going to tear those who did apart. Slowly. Meticulously. And he was going to enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"

Hermione looked up as Professor Lupin - Remus, she corrected herself - walked out of the hospital wing.

"I heard Harry was in the hospital wing again. I just wanted to know if he's all right."

The werewolf rubbed his eyes, and shook his head.

"We don't know. It was a bad nightmare. He's being kept unconscious while his arm heals…he should be fine in a few days or so."

Hermione bit her lip.

"A few days? It's already been a week."

Remus looked past her.

"These things take time, Hermione. I know you want to be there for Harry - I know that, but I don't think there's anything you can do right now. I wouldn't want you to spend your days worrying."

Hermione's eyes became misty.

"There's not much else I can do."

She turned to go when Ron came running up.

"Hermione! There you are! What's this I hear about Harry being in the hospital wing? Why didn't you tell me? How is he?"

Hermione looked at him coldly.

"I did tell you. I think you nodded and mentioned studying in the library with Hannah."

Ron flushed.

"That's a lie. I would've never- "

"What? Ignored me? Thought I was rambling about homework? I do have my priorities straight, you know. Unlike someone."

There was an ugly look on Ron's face.

"Don't ever think I don't have my priorities straight - Harry means just as much to me as he does to you. If you had bothered to ask - Hannah and I have been in the library looking for ways to help Harry. What have you been doing? I hardly see you there."

"BECAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS WITH HER!" Hermione cried, throwing her bag down. Ron stopped and stared and Hermione turned away. Remus stooped to pick up her bag and handed it to her. She nodded her head in thanks, and turned to Ron.

"I…sorry. I have to go." She hurried down the corridor, leaving Ron to stare blankly at her back. After a minute he turned to Remus.

"I didn't…I didn't know. I didn't think she ever…not that it matters now, but…I didn't know." In a daze, he walked off down where Hermione had disappeared. Remus smiled at himself, thankful that Harry didn't have hormones to deal with on top of everything else.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, Pansy darling. How're you today?" Draco threw himself over the couch in the Slytherin common room and landed gracefully next to her. Pansy, who was bent over some Arithmancy, looked up and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Oh hi Draco. I'm fine…why do you ask?"

Draco frowned. She seemed fine. Nothing suspicious, really. He gave her a big smile.

"No reason - can't I ask how one of my very best friends is doing?"

Pansy rolled her eyes.

"We're only very best friends when it suits you, Draco. What do you want?"

Draco dropped the smile.

"Just to know if everything is all right."

Pansy kept her eyes on her work now, hoping Draco wouldn't notice the slight tremor in her hands.

"Honestly, I don't know where this is coming from - everything is fine. Your mother as a Defence professor is brilliant - finally what this school needs, a little bit of intelligence." She added a sneer to her voice for effect, and breathed deeply as Draco relaxed next to her.

"Yes it is rather good, isn't it?" There was a smug grin on his face. "Now if only that prat Potter would drop dead, everything would be perfect."

Pansy couldn't hold back the sigh that escaped her, and Draco jumped on it immediately.

"What? What is it? You're not going soft on Potter, are you Parkinson?" He glared at her and she put down her pen.

"No, Draco, of course not. It's just…you're obsessed with him. It's really very unhealthy. We're in our sixth year, don't you think it's time you focused all that attention on something else, like your career or whatever?"

Draco beside her was working himself up to a frenzy.

"OBSESSED? I AM NOT OBSESSED WITH FUCKING POTTER! I- "

"Draco…"

"NO, how can you even SUGGEST that? And my career…Pansy, you know as well as I do what BOTH our careers are going to be."

Pansy grabbed her homework and jumped up.

"Well maybe I want something different, Draco," she snarled. "Maybe I don't want to follow anybody. Maybe I want to make a name for myself, and go my own path and see what the future brings instead of having my life planned out for me. MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU!" She stormed off and Draco's hair ruffled when she slammed the door. Pansy didn't want to marry him? But…but they were betrothed. They were supposed to get married - it was a legally binding contract. She couldn't just back out of that. Could she? And what was all that rot about creating her own path? She knew as well as he did that there was no other path but the Dark Lord. Right?

Draco bit his lip. Would he have to tell his mother? Pansy really was one of his closest friends, and he didn't want to rat her out. But she had as good as committed treason. In the Slytherin common room no less - where anybody could have heard her! Luckily there were only a few first and second years, but you never knew. Would he have to turn her in?

Draco stared at the fire for a long time.

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
